Secrects of the Broken
by RikaHatake
Summary: As if attending high school isn't enough of a problem: Our blonde hero's found himself in more prediciments that he can handle by himself. But the combined efforts of his friends has proven they need more help. What happens when a certain raven appears?
1. Unexpected News

**Alrighty then...Secrets of the Broken is back. I didn't think that I had made so many spelling errors so I just decided to take the whole thing off and re-edit the whole thing. Anyways...Even if you may have already reviewed...please leave another small review again. This isn't beta'd cuz I don't want to intrude on the life of the current beta person I was using seeing as how I'm going to ask her to beta more of my other stories. This one doesn't really concern me that much XD**

**Thanks so much for being patient!**

The tall, blue eyed, blonde haired boy looked out of the window to the school grounds; which consisted of a basketball court, soccer field, track field (complete with football stadium) and horse stables

The tall, blue eyed, blonde haired boy looked out of the window to the school grounds; which consisted of a basketball court, soccer field, track field (complete with football stadium) and horse stables. In his head, he tried counting down the minutes until the school bell rang to notify every that yet another boring school week was over. But he was failing…. miserably.

He sighed as he put his head down on his desk and closed his eyes. He was in the most boring class of his pathetic schedule, History. He had finally managed to fall asleep when something soft hit the back of his head, At first he thought he was imagining things but when something harder, a _lot_ harder hit him, his eyes snapped open and he sat up to a grinning male,

"Rise and shine!" He said enthusiastically.

He rubbed the back of his head and growled when he felt a large lump forming under his head, "What the hell did you hit me with, Kiba? A brick?"

"Close to it," Kiba's grin widened as he held up their history book, which was _defiantly_ heavier than any brick, "C'mon Naruto. The bell rang like what? Five minutes ago…"

"Really?" Naruto looked around and yup, everyone had cleared out except the teacher who was grading papers at his desk, Naruto stood up, grabbed his stuff and walked out the door with Kiba towards their lockers.

"Hey Shikamaru! Wait don't close it yet!" Kiba practically screamed as he ran down the hall. But it was too late. The locker was shut and Kiba's head fell, "Aw, man…" he spun in the combination again and opened the locker.

"What a drag, do you every stop complaining?" Shikamaru asked but he already knew the answer to that. He turned to Naruto who walked up behind Kiba and he seemed…somewhere else, "Naruto? Hey, you alright?" And it wasn't until he waved his hands in Naruto's face did he register who it was.

"Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Geez man. What's wrong with you?"

"My head hurts," he glared at Kiba, "thanks to him."

"Troublesome," he sighed, "What'd he hit you with now?"

"The history book." Kiba and Naruto said simultaneously.

Shikamaru's eyes about popped out of his head, "That book is heavier than a brick!"

"That's what I said…" Naruto told his as he entered the combination to his own locker which was right next to Kiba's and Shikamaru's locker. He put his books in, grabbed his backpack and messily shoved what little homework he had into it not really caring at the moment.

"Naruto…you are so damn _lucky…_"

He looked at his best friend, "Why do you say that?"

"You don't have to worry about a locker partner!" he pouted.

Indeed it was true. Naruto didn't have one. It wasn't that his locker was messy, oh no, his locker was _the cleanest_ locker you would ever see. It was just for some reason the school hadn't assigned anyone to be with him. But don't get him wrong. He really didn't mind, "Whatever," he put his backpack on and walked out of the school into the parking lot where their other two friends, Neji and Gaara, stood leaning against the last two parked cars in the student parking section.

"What took you?" Neji asked.

"Naru-chan fell asleep in history-" Kiba informed them.

"Again?" replied Gaara.

Shikamaru stopped beside Gaara, "And to wake him up, Kiba knocked him over the head with his history book…"

"The Infamous Brick Book…damn Kiba." Neji playfully scolded.

"Yup."

Naruto walked in between the two parked cars to the black motorcycle with orange swirls painted on the side, that was parked to avoid any unwanted attention. He grabbed his helmet, put it on his head and straddled the bike and was about to start it up when a slightly taller, thin male came running out of the school doors waving his hands, "Wait, Naruto! I need to talk to you!"

Naruto quickly pulled off his helmet with a shocked expression, "Hey Iruka-sensei. What's up?"

Iruka, a tall man with a ponytail and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, came up to blonde boy and clasped his hands on Naruto's shoulders, "Remind me when I get home-"

"Remind you of what?"

"Don't interrupt!" Iruka gave him a slight knock on the side of his head, "I need to talk to you about you locker." He walked back to the school, "I have a teacher's meeting so I'll be home around 8 ok?'

"But-" Naruto called, "Hey, Iruka!"

"See you later boys!" he was gone.

Naruto's head fell and he sighed as he put his helmet back on, "I guess I'll talk to you guys later." He started his bike and relished in the sweet sound of it roaring to life. He backed the bike up and sped out of the parking lot.

Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba and Gaara just stood there with a dumb and confused look on each of their faces. They were a little confused about the scene that had just played out before them. Shikamaru was the first to recover, "Man what a drag," he pulled his keys out of his pocket, "C'mon Kiba. Let's go." Shikamaru climbed into the driver's side of his dark green Lamborghini as Kiba climbed into the passenger's side. They rolled down the windows and Shikamaru looked at Neji and Gaara, "The usual time?"

"Yes." Neji replied.

"See you later." Shikamaru sped off as well, dropping off Kiba on the way home.

Gaara looked at Neji, "What the hell is wrong with you?'

"Nothing." Neji said as he unlocked his car.

"You're sure?"

"Just get in." he snapped.

Gaara shut his mouth. He knew better than anyone, to ask Neji questions when he was obviously pissed off, "Fine." He opened the passenger door of Neji's light purple Porsche and got in. Neji angrily got into the driver's side and jammed the key into the ignition. Gaara didn't say a word as Neji shifted gears and tore out of the high school parking lot, _'Anger issues much?'_ Gaara mused to himself.

"Lose the comments, Gaara," he said coldly, "Or you can walk home."

"That's harsh." Gaara hated the fact that Neji could read him like a book, _'Damn…it's going to be a long ride home…'_

* * *

It was around seven fifty and Naruto had just finished eating his dinner when he heard a car pull into the driveway. And not less than five minutes later, Iruka walked through the door, a handful of papers sticking out from the small briefcase he was holding in his left hand. He kicked off his shoes and left his briefcase in the foyer. He rounded the corner to the kitchen but stopped when he saw the peeved look on Naruto's face, "What?" he asked.

"You've got my attention…isn't that what you wanted?"

Iruka pulled a glass down from the cupboard and filled it full of water, "Naruto." He sighed, "I've had a long week and I don't want to deal with your riddles right now."

"Wha-?!" Naruto glared at him, "You're the one who said you needed to talk to me about my locker! Is it too clean for you?"

An innocent look was on Iruka's face, "Your…locker?" suddenly it hit him, "Oh right! Your locker!" He took a seat across from the blonde, "Monday, there will be a new student coming to our school-"

"What the hell does that have to do with my _locker_?!"

Iruka gave him a 'duh' stare.

Naruto stood up, knocking back his chair, "There is _no_ way in_ hell_ I'm sharing a locker with somebody."

Iruka sighed but he expected as much from Naruto, "It's not my choice and you know that."

"Then I'll just call grandma up and ask her if-" he moved to the phone.

"NO!"

Naruto froze then looked back at the dark haired man, "Why not?"

"Because I _want_ you to have a locker partner," Iruka explained, "Because it will give you an opportunity to converse with others _outside_ your little group of guys."

"What's wrong with my guys?"

"It's your senior year. You're going into college next year and you're going to have to share a dorm room with someone you don't know at all."

"Iruka!" Naruto whined.

"I don't want to hear it."

"But-"

"Stop, Naruto. Or so help me I'll ground you…_again_." He added.

"Fine." He put his dishes in the sink, "But who's coming to our school?"

Iruka paused before he quietly answered.

* * *

It was around nine ten, when Naruto sat down at the computer desk in his room. He moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver. Once gone he moved the mouse to the bottom of the screen where the Windows Media Player was minimized, clicked the play button and sighed in content as 'I Hate Everything About You' by Three Days Grace continued to play from where he left it from this morning. Then he moved over to the AIM (AOL Instant Messenger) icon and signed on. Once connected he immediately got replies form his friends.

**BacOffIBite**: _Hey man! Where have u been?_

**Sandman**: _Yeah. You are usually the first one on to yell at us for being late…_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Shut up. Give him a break_.

**BacOffIBite**: _Us?! __**YOU**__ were the one who was worried the most!_

While those three were arguing away, Naruto got a message in a separate box,

**LazyAss**: _You ok?_

**KyuubiKit**: _Yeah._

**(Back to group conversation)**

**BacOffIBite**: _What did Iruka-sensei say about yer locker Naru-chan_?

Naruto scowled.

**KyuubiKit**: _U know I hate it when you call me that!_

**BacOffIBite**: _Well?_

**KyuubiKit**: _…_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Naruto?_

**Sandman**: _Hey Naruto!_

**BacOffIBite**: _Hey, I'm sorry, man._

**KyuubiKit**: _Who are the __**Uchihas**__?_

**Sandman**: _The…__**Uchiha's**__?_

**BacOffIBite**: _I've heard of them. Why?_

**KyuubiKit**: _What about…Sasuke Uchiha?_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Naruto, the Uchiha's are more famous than __**my**__ family. Their youngest is Sasuke, he's around our age and his older brother Itachi, who's four years older. They say Itachi's going to take over the Uchiha Company._

**Sandman**: _Why so interested?_

**LazyAss**: _Troublesome…C'mon. I know you aren't __**that**__ stupid…well, maybe Kiba, but that's not important. It's so obvious. sigh_

**BacOffIBite**: _Hey!_

**ICanSeeYou**: _I understand. Sasuke Uchiha is transferring to our school._

**BacOffIBite**: _So? What's he got to do with __**Naruto?**_

**Sandman**: _Jeez. U Are dumb…He's Naruto's new locker partner._

**LazyAss**: _Yeah. But why is he leaving that fancy private school of his? Any idea's Naruto?_

**KyuubiKit**: _No idea…too many fights?_

**BacOffIBite**: _Oh man! I like a dog who fights!_

**ICanSeeYou**: _If so…why not just send him to a different private school?_

**KyuubiKit**: _Whatever, who really cares._

**Sandman**: _Naruto, you seem…out of it._

**LazyAss**: _I bet the Brick Book gave you one hell of a headache._

**KyuubiKit**: _Yeah, I'm going to bed._

**BacOffIBite**: _See you at Ayame's tomorrow right?_

**KyuubiKit**: _Yeah_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Bye_

**Sandman:** _Bye_

**LazyAss**: _Take something for it man, bye_

Naruto slicked on the cheesy little smiley with a big grin holding up two fingers in a peace sign and clicked the send button. He signed off, clicked his music on pause, hit the lights and crawled into bed.

**End of Chapter One**

**R&R ppls it's a good boost for the ego!**


	2. A New Locker Partner

It was 9:00 in the morning when Naruto, literally,_ fell_ out of bed, "Ow." He grunted when he sat up on the floor, the sheets pooled around his body. He stood up, threw the sheets back on the bed and went over to the computer desk to check his mail. He wasn't surprised when the inbox read empty.

Naruto yawned and got dressed just as Iruka called up the stairs, "Naruto! Breakfast is ready!"

"Be down in a minute!" he called back. He slipped on a pair of jeans and a skintight black shirt. He washed his face in the sink and ran down the stairs, "Mornin'." He said as he saw Iruka leaning over a pan on the stove.

"Hey there." Iruka replied as he scooped up some eggs, put them on a plate and placed it in front of Naruto who had sat down at the table, "Are you and the guys going out again?" Iruka asked even though he already knew the answer to that because they had all been going out to Ayame's place every Saturday since they had became a group of friends.

"Yeah." Naruto said with a mouth full of eggs. He swallowed and asked Iruka his own question, "Are you and Kakashi going out again tonight?"

_Everyone_ knew that Kakashi and Iruka were some sort of item even if he denied it. It was clearly obvious when every Saturday Iruka and Kakashi 'went out' for the night.

"Yes."

"How'd I know?" he laughed at himself.

"Just hurry up and finish your breakfast or you'll be late."

Naruto looked at the clock, "I have at least and hour and a half before I have to be there."

"First you have to finish your breakfast," Iruka stole a glance at the blonde, "Did you take a shower last night?" he continued when Naruto shook his head no, "And you have to do your homework. Because I know that I gave you some and Kurenai-sensei always gives out homework too."

"I did my homework last night _before_ you came home," he stood up and took his dishes over to the sink, "And I don't take long showers anyway."

Iruka sat down to eat his own breakfast, "That's what you think."

Naruto rolled his eyes then left the kitchen. Soon he returned and poked his head around the corner, "Oh by the way…I need some extra cash."

Iruka stopped eating and lifted his head, "How much?" he added, "And for what?"

"50...I shredded my black Under-armor t-shirt last Wednesday."

"Really? That means you _have_ to do your chores Naruto. I'm not doing them for you again."

"Fine, fine." Naruto gave the older male a playful smile and he booked it upstairs to take a shower.

* * *

It was around eleven thirty when the shower finally turned off and Naruto heard Iruka calling up the stairs, "It's eleven thirty! You're going to be late Naruto!"

"Don't worry so much!" He toweled himself off and stuck on his jeans and his black shirt again. He shook his head to get rid of the water and just left it messy. He put on some deodorant, socks and ran downstairs. He was in the foyer putting on his shoes when Iruka came around the corner with a dish towel in his hands.

"Remember to be back _before_ ten, Naruto."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Keep your cell phone on and dinner will be in the fridge when you get home. Just pop it into the microwave ."

"Yeah." Naruto stood up, grabbed his helmet, keys and ran out the door, "Thanks!" and he took off.

He smiled and walked back into the kitchen. He had just stuck his hands into the soapy water again when a knock at the door made him grumble about someone with bad timing. He wiped off his hands and when to answer the door. He opened it to a taller, silver haired man, "K-kakashi?"

"Yo!" he gave Iruka a small salute.

"Why are you here so early? You don't need to be here until eight." Iruka argued, "That's eight and half more hours."

Kakashi sighed, "You need to relax more Iruka. You're too worried about people seeing us together when most of Konoha already _knows _that we spend most of our time together."

"Yeah, but-"

Iruka was silenced when Kakashi gave him a quick peck on the lips and strode in past him, "What are you doing? Dishes?"

"I was."

"Why don't you make Naruto do it?'

"Because it's my turn to do them. He did them last night." Iruka told him.

"Oh. You two really do get along well."

"Yes."

"Well then," Kakashi rolled up the sleeves of his shirt and dunked his hands into the soapy water, "Since I'm here, I'll help you get done faster…that way we can have some fun before we go."

"It's going to take us eight hours of 'fun' before we go?" Iruka started drying off the dishes Kakashi washed and rinsed, "Where are we going tonight anyway?"

"You'll see."

* * *

"Someone's in a good mood…" Kiba nudged Shikamaru's side and nodded out the window. Naruto had just pulled into the parking lot and parked between Shikamaru's Ferrari and Neji's Porsche. Shikamaru, Kiba, Neji, and Gaara watched as Naruto pulled of his helmet with a big grin on his face. He walked into the little Ramen Shop owned by a girl named Ayame and her father. He sat down at the big round booth in the back corner where the rest of the guys were.

"What's up with you?" Gaara asked.

Naruto's grin widened more if it could, "Ask Iruka for some extra cash..."

"For the shirt you carelessly ripped when you wiped out on you bike last Wednesday?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah." Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"How much did you con him in to giving you?" Kiba asked.

"50." Neji guessed.

"Right on Neji." Naruto applauded.

Just then, a skinny girl with brown hair walked up to the table, "Hey guys."

"Hey Ayame." Naruto said.

"Is it the same for today?"

"Yes." They all replied simultaneously.

"Great. I'll be back with it in a couple of minutes." She walked off.

"So," Shikamaru spoke up again, "When are we going to the new amusement park in Riverside?"

"Well I can't go tomorrow," Naruto reminded them, "I've got to work on my song."

"It's been so long since you practiced that...I wonder if you even remember how to play." Kiba said.

"Whatever." Naruto laughed.

Ayame walked back to their table with their bowls of ramen, "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask." She went back to the kitchen.

* * *

After each one of the five boys had their fill they had went out for a little ice cream. They sat on the edge of the concrete border that separated the parking lot and the walkway. Naruto had already finished his chocolate shake and he was waiting for the others to finish their treats. Shikamaru ordered a cookie dough blast, Kiba a dirt cup, Neji ordered a turtle sundae and Gaara had ordered a simple vanilla and chocolate twist.

"Well, well. Look what the losers brought boys."

Naruto groaned as he turned around only to come face to face with the biggest wanna be punk in all the world, "What do you want Zaku?"

"A rematch."

"Fuck off Zaku. No one wants to hear it when you lose again." Kiba argued.

"Shut up mutt face." Zaku shoved him out of the way, "You're not the one I want to race again."

Naruto and the others jumped off their seats and pulled Kiba back to his feet. Shikamaru had wrapped one arm around Kiba's waist and another around one of Kiba's arms to hold back a pissed of Kiba back before he did something stupid, "He's not worth it Kiba. Let it go."

"No! I want to kick his sorry ass!"

"Heh." Zaku mocked.

"Back off Zaku." Naruto stepped in front of Kiba, "I accept your challenge. But this time you have to leave us alone when I win."

"Fine." He shrugged, "Meet us here, Wednesday, at five."

"Fine."

"And you better show up Uzumaki. Or else I'll come after your tan ass." Zaku said as he walked away. But not before his 'second in command', Dosu, landed a hit on Neji's face. They walked away giving high fives to each other and laughing.

"You ok?" Gaara gave Neji a hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Neji's hand was rubbing his left cheek.

But Gaara brushed his hand away, "That's going to be one nasty bruise."

"Hn." Neji unlocked his car, "I'm done for the day. You coming, Gaara?"

"Yeah." Before Gaara climbed into the car he turned back to Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba, "Don't do anything stupid Kiba. I don't want to get a call in the middle of the night saying someone has to come bale your ass out of jail."

"Heh. Don't worry."

"See you later." He and Neji sped off for the day.

"Man, what drag…" Shikamaru loosen his grip around Kiba but didn't completely let go because last time he let go Kiba went into a rage and ran after the idiots, "We should go too."

"Yeah." Kiba sighed.

"Then I guess I'll talk to you guys later than?" Naruto asked as he mounted his bike again.

"Yup." Kiba grinned.

Shikamaru and Kiba climbed into the green Ferrari and rolled out of the parking lot, "See you later, Naruto." Shikamaru waved and left.

Naruto gave a slight wave back and turned the ignition on his bike and headed back home.

* * *

**(10:00 in the evening)**

_**KyuubiKit **__has just signed on._

_**ICanSeeYou **__has just signed on._

_**Sandman **__has just signed on._

_**BacOffIBite **__has just signed on._

**KyuubiKit**: _Hey guys._

**BacOffIBite**: _Hey. _

**ICanSeeYou**: _Hi_

**Sandman**: _What's up?_

**BacOffIBite**: _Nothing much._

**KyuubiKit**: _How's your face Neji?_

**Sandman**: _Swollen._

**ICanSeeYou**: _I didn't think you name was __**Neji, **__Gaara...but he is correct. It is a little swollen._

**KyuubiKit**: _Wait...question!_

**BacOffIBite**: _Where's Shika?_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Dunno._

**Sandman**: _You're his boy toy Kiba...You should be keeping track of him._

**BacOffIBite**: _Haha...very funny_

_**LazyAss **__has just signed on._

**BacOffIBite**: _Shikamaru!!_

**LazyAss**: _Whoa, where's the fire?_

**Sandman**: _In Kib's groin..._

**LazyAss**: _Troublesome..._

**KyuubiKit**: _How do you really feel about that Gaara?_

**BacOffIBite**: _I'm gonna kick your pale ass Monday!!_

**ICanSeeYou**:_ Easy there killer._

**BacOffIBite**: _Keep __**your**__ boy toy close Neji or else I'll castrate 'im!_

**Sandman**: _Back off the goods_

**KyuubiKit**: _It's like a sucky romance story...hahahaha_

**LazyAss**: _sigh...and all we have to do is find Naruto a hot guy too._

**Sandman**: _That's at the top of my list_

**KyuubiKit**: _Hey! That's not funny!_

**BacOffIBite**: _He's got to pass __my standards __first_

**KyuubiKit**: _You have standards?_

**Sandman**: _Has to be __hot__..._

**KyuubiKit**: _What?!_

**LazyAss**: _And __pale__...like Gaara_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Don't make me castrate __**you **__Shika..._

**BacOffIBite**: _BacOffIBite!!_

**BacOffIBite**: _Nah...I'm just kiddin' Naru-chan!_

**KyuubiKit**: _Sure you are..._

**ICanSeeYou**: _Don't forget…Monday's when we meet your new locker partner._

**Sandman**: _Sasuke Uchiha…who would've thought…_

**KyuubiKit**: _Don't remind me_

**LazyAss**: _Don't worry 'bout it..._

**KyuubiKit**: _Yeah...well i'm headin' to bed...I'm tired._

**Sandman**: _See ya_

**ICanSeeYou**: _Bye_

**BacOffIBite**: _Sweet dreams!! hahaha_

**LazyAss**: _'night_

_**KyuubiKit **__has just signed off._

"Damn it!" Naruto punched the bed and he fell, face down on the pillow. He took a deep breath and looked at the clock, 11:30. Already an hour and a half had passed and Iruka wouldn't be coming home until tomorrow morning. He sighed and closed his eyes and hoped this week would be a little better than the last.

**(Monday: Lunch hour)**

"ARGH!" Naruto slinked down against the fence.

"What's with you?" Shikamaru asked as he opened his Coke.

The blonde took an apple from his pocket and viciously bit into it, "So far…every fucking class I have _he_ has!"

"_He_ as in _Sasuke_?" Gaara asked.

"Don't!" Naruto shot Gaara a death glare, "Don't say his name in front of me because that's all I hear. Sasuke! _Sasuke!" _he mimicked the love-struck girls who followed the Uchiha boy everywhere, "It's bad enough I have to share a locker with him."

"Well think of it this way…" Kiba said, "At least you aren't getting conned into delivering love letters to him.

Naruto stared at him.

"Da-" Kiba stopped when the roof door opened.

And a certain raven haired boy stepped out.

"Oh fuck no." Naruto said, "Stop following me!"

"Hn. Like I want to dobe."

"Don't call me that teme!" Naruto threw his apple core at Sasuke, who caught it easily enough.

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke dropped the apple core and went to the opposite side of the roof and sat down in the corner. He took out his own lunch .

"He doesn't seem so bad, Naruto." Neji said, "Maybe you should give him a chance."

"Stop it. You're starting to sound like Iruka."

"Sorry."

Naruto sighed in defeat, "It's not your fault."

**End of Chapter Two**


	3. Iruka's Assignment

* * *

**(Tuesday: Morning)**

"Hey! Naruto!"

Naruto who had just opened his locker and was yet again showered in love letters to Sasuke, turned his head to see a certain blonde haired girl waving her hand and smiling at him, "Oh great…" he muttered, "What do you want Ino?"

She stopped next to him and handed him a purple envelope with stars and hearts all over it, "I need you to give this to Sasuke."

"No."

Cut and dry.

"Do it," she threatened, "Or I'll get Sakura-"

He ripped the letter out of her hands, "Go away."

She smirked at him, "Thank you." And she skipped away.

Naruto watched her go then he turned back and hit his head against the locker next to his, "Damn it all…" he whispered and hit his head a second time.

"Move dobe."

Naruto gritted his teeth as he grabbed the rest of his stuff, slammed the locker and handed Sasuke Ino's letter, "Here teme."

A peeved look crossed over the Uchiha's face, "Why'd you shut the locker?"

"Because I'm _pissed _at you." He stated simply, "And that gives _me _any rights to piss _you _off."

"Hn. Whatever." Sasuke shoved the blonde aside and opened the locker again.

Naruto walked away to go put his books into his first class because he still had at least twenty minutes before class started.

**(Tuesday: Lunch)**

"Luck any better today?" Kiba asked Naruto as he entered the rooftop.

Naruto just shook his head.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?"

"Like what?" Naruto slid down against the fence, "There isn't anything I can do."

"I'd never thought I'd see the day when _Naruto gave up_." Gaara commented, "Kind of sad if you ask me."

"It's a good thing no one asked _you _then." Neji countered.

"Ouch." Kiba laughed.

Shikamaru looked over at Naruto, who was sitting next to him, "You're not eating?"

"No. I'm not hungry," He stood up, "Beside, you know I can't eat before swim class."

"You'll need your energy-"

"You sound like my mom, Shikamaru."

"Just looking out for you."

"I know. Thanks." Naruto walked back to the door, "See you guys later," but when he opened the door he ran into someone he had wanted to avoid. He avoided his gaze as he walked down the stairs, _'Don't look and everything will be fine…'_ he kept repeating to himself.

Naruto made it out the door and he went over to his locker only to hear a group of screaming girls, _'Noooo…'_ And in no time, Naruto was surrounded by them.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I don't know."

"You're his locker partner! You _have _to know where he is!"

"Doesn't mean I'm his _babysitter_."

"Where is he?"

Naruto was debating on whether to tell them or not, _'I tell them and they'll be there everyday…oh well._' He turned to them, "Did you check the lunch room?" he continued when they nodded, "How about the bathrooms?" he kept at it when they nodded again, "All eight bathrooms? Including the locker room?"

"Not all eight!" one shrieked.

"How about this," he negotiated with them, "while you check the bathrooms, I'll go and check the locker room because I have to go in there anyway. And if I don't come back, then he won't be there. Deal?"

"Yes!"

"Thank you!"

And they all ran off in different directions towards each bathroom as Naruto grabbed the fresh towel he had brought for today, "He _so_ owes me this one…" he whispered to himself.

"Who owes you? For what Naruto?"

The blonde froze as he ever so slowly turned around to see a pink-haired girl, hands on her hips, foot tapping and an expecting look on her face.

"S-s-Sakura…"

"Did you lie to all those girls?"

'_Crap.' _Inside Naruto was panicking because Sakura could read him like a book, "No."

She got right into his face, "You're lying."

"I don't know where the teme is." He looked away.

"Why not?" she briskly asked.

"Because I'm not his babysitter!" he hissed.

She grabbed his collar and dragged him close, "Don't take that tone with me…Now where is he?"

"It's none of you business where he is. It's obvious he wants you _all_ to just leave him alone." Naruto argued, "Why do you think he disappears all the time?"

"Naruto-" she said in a dark voice, "Tell me or so help you-"

"Sakura." A cold, emotionless voice said, "That's enough."

Both Sakura and Naruto looked over to see a bored Sasuke standing a few feet away from them, "S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura immediately dropped Naruto and covered up with a fake laughing, "I didn't see you there."

"Hn." He walked to the locker, "Go away."

"But Sasuke!" she whined.

"Just leave me alone."

She pouted as she stood her ground, "Not unless you go on a date with me."

"No."

"Please? At least just the dance next Saturday-"

"..."

"Sa-"

"I already have a date."

Her jaw dropped, "Really? Who?"

"None of your business." Sasuke had grabbed his own towel from his bag and shut the locker, "Now go away."

"Not…fair…" she mumbled as she turned and walked away.

Naruto turned away from Sasuke a little embarrassed that he had seen him and Sakura like that, "You really chose one girl out of your little fan mob? Wow, I'm impressed they haven't killed each other over you…"

"Idiot," Sasuke said, "It was just a decoy to get her off my back."

"Sure." Naruto rolled his eyes and turned to face him, "You're a harsh bastard Uchi-" he stopped because Sasuke's face was really closed to his. Naruto grew stiff when he saw the expression on Sasuke's face and he flinched when Sasuke's hand came up and touched Naruto's cheek. He gulped, "Sasu...ke?"

The raven seemed to snap out of a trance when Naruto said his name, "What?"

"N-nothing." He stuttered and turned around to head towards the boys locker rooms.

* * *

**(Wednesday: Last Hour: History)**

"Ok class. Here are the groups for your project. You can decide on who you're going to research and present, it's all up to you." Iruka walked from the blackboard to sit at his desk, "And remember, no switching partners!" he added.

Which earned a groan from just about everyone in the class.

"Stop," Iruka said, "Ino and Sakura; Tenten, Hinata, and Temari, the only exception; Shikamaru and Kiba; Kankuro and Shino; Lee and Choji; Neji and Gaara-"

Naruto sat up wide-eyed, _'That leaves-'_

"Sasuke and Naruto."

Naruto's head fell to his desk and made a loud bang.

Even so, Iruka continued, "Now that that's over, I would like for you all to go and sit next to your partner(s)." He continued and everyone had taken their seats, "These will be you new assigned seats from now on."

Naruto's heart was the only thing that fell. But at least he was somewhat closer to his friends. If you stood by Iruka's desk and looked at all the student desks, here's how it would look: In the far right corner in the back, Naruto and Sasuke. To their left, Neji and Gaara, and in front of them, Shikamaru and Kiba. In front of Neji and Gaara was Ino and Sakura and to their left was Lee and Choji. And behind Lee and Choji was Kankuro and Shino. And at a long table in the front of the classroom were Tenten, Hinata, and Temari.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"You can't change seats Naruto."

"No. It's not that."

"Then what is it?"

"What's the assignment?"

"The assignment?" Iruka looked confused, "Oh right! Sorry I thought I already passed it out."

After everyone had received the paper, they all read it carefully, "A biography about an important person?"

"Yes. I want a full report on that someone. Due next Wednesday."

'_What the heck? I don't pay attention to 'important people'! Why the heck should I care anyway?'_ Naruto fumed.

"Well, dobe?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Stop calling me that teme!" He whipped his head around and looked out the window, "I don't care anyway."

"Neither do I." Sasuke replied.

Soon Naruto got a piece of crumpled up paper thrown in his face, "What the?" he un-crumpled it and it read,

_Why not do it on his father? His family is famous enough and when you've got an Uchiha as a partner who knows Fugaku Uchiha better than anyone else…how lucky can you get?_

Naruto looked up and saw Kiba give him a wink and Shikamaru gave him a smile. He gave them both a glare before Sasuke spoke up, "Fine."

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke looked at Naruto seriously.

"Huh." Naruto crumpled the piece of paper back up and threw it a Kiba who was snickering with Shikamaru. "So where do you want to work?"

"You're house."

"Fine with me." Naruto gave Sasuke his address, "Don't come over until six…if you're planning on coming over tonight."

"Why?"

"I've got a race to win at five." He grinned, "At the ice cream shoppe."

"Against who?"

"Zaku. Don't know his last name and I really don't care."

"Hn." Sasuke looked at the piece of paper, "Hey, what's your phone number?"

"Hm? Oh." Naruto scribbled down his phone number, and then thought for a minute then scribbled down another number, "This one's my cell. Just in case, I guess."

Sasuke just shrugged as the last bell rang. They all filed out of the classroom and he over heard Naruto talking with Shikamaru and Kiba, "Of course I'm going!" Naruto said, "I'm going to kick his ass once and for all. He said he'd leave us alone if I beat him today."

"But, Naruto-"

"Don't worry Kiba." He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder, "Now where's…Uchiha!"

"What?" Sasuke walked up to the locker.

"Remember what I said. Don't come over until six. Ok?"

"Yeah."

"Ok. See you guys later!"

Naruto ran out the school doors and hopped on his bike and drove home in record time. He didn't realize it or understand why he had this urge to clean his house as quick and as best as he possibly could. He cleaned the kitchen, picked up the living room, wiped down the bathroom, picked up his clothes off the floor and threw a load of laundry in the washer before he heard the front door open, "Naruto?"

Naruto ran up the basement stairs with a load of clean laundry, "What's up Iruka?"

Iruka took off his shoes and walked over to Naruto and put his hand on his forehead, "Are you feeling ok?"

"Just fine why?"

"You just cleaned the house. In the thirty minutes it took me to finish up at school and walk up the driveway." Iruka gave him a curious glance, "What's going on?"

"Uchiha is coming over for you little assignment you gave to us."

"He's coming…_here?_"

"His idea."

"Why are you going so fast?"

"I have to leave in a few minutes but I'll be back. Uchiha won't be here until six."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to meet the guys at the Ice Cream Shoppe."

"You're not racing again are you?"

"No. What makes you think that?" Naruto took the clothes he folded to their respective rooms then came back downstairs and slipped on his shoes, "See you later."

"Uh, sure."

**(Wednesday: Five o'clock)**

Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara all stood in front of the Ice Cream Shoppe waiting for Zaku and his own crew to show up. It was ten minutes passed five when Zaku finally rolled up in his little souped up Caviler. He stepped out of the driver's side as his girlfriend, Kin, climbed out of the passenger's side. And instead of the usually purple clothing, she was wearing a tight black outfit that showed off all the wrong curves of her body, "You pussys ready to race?" she asked.

"You ready to kiss your ass goodbye?" Naruto snapped back.

"Hmph." Kin slammed the car door and moved to stand in front of Zaku's car and Naruto's bike that were lined up and ready to race down to the next traffic light that was a mile away. They were to race down to the light, turn around and race back here, "Ready." Naruto and Zaku started their engines, "Set." Both boys revved their vehicles, "Go!"

Both boys took off tearing down the paved road. Zaku had gotten a better start so he was a good two seconds in front of Naruto, "Ha Ha!" he traveled down the light, did a U-turn and sped back towards the Ice Cream Shoppe. Naruto followed close behind but he was still behind, "Eat my dust, Naru-fag!"

'_Oh that is __**it!'**_Naruto turned the accelerator and shifted in and out of gears faster than he ever had before. Soon he caught up to Zaku and they raced across the finish line…with Naruto in the lead by half a bike. He slowed down and did another U-turn as he caught sight of his guys whooping and hollering while Zaku climbed out of his car and slammed his fists down on his hood. He rode up to the side of Zaku's car, "Hey don't be too hard on her…after all, it's not the cars fault it's the driver who's incompetence limit's its abilities…" and he sped off with Neji's and Shikamaru's cars close behind.

They all went to Ichiraiku's Ramen to celebrate.

"Ayame!" Kiba yelled, "We need an order of Beef Ramen for the champ!"

Ayame stuck her head out of the kitchen, "You raced Zaku again?"

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"Five bowls of ramen…on the house!" called Ayame's father from the back, "Nice work Naruto!"

"Thanks. But I can't." Naruto said.

The whole shop stopped dead as they all heard the words they never thought could come out of Naruto's mouth, "_Can't?!"_

"Why…_can't…_ you?" Kiba asked slowly, even afraid of the word himself.

"I've got to get home in less then five minutes."

"But you're curfew isn't until ten." Neji said.

"Yeah. But Sasuke's coming over."

Everyone was silent.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Since when did you call him Sasuke?" Shikamaru asked.

"It's his name right?" Naruto was confused. Why were they all looking at him like that, "Well, I've got to go. Bye!"

**(Back Home)**

"Naruto!" Iruka called up the stairs, "Someone's at the door!"

"Coming!" Naruto thundered down the stairs and ran to the door. He opened it and but was startled when Sasuke came barging in and went to the kitchen, "Uchiha?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke went into the kitchen, "Iruka-sensei? That was you I heard?"

Iruka stop what he was doing and turned to Sasuke, "Hello there, Sasuke."

"Why are you here?"

Naruto walked in and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Sorry Iruka. I didn't tell him about us." Naruto dragged Sasuke out of the kitchen and up to his room and closed the door, "What's you're problem, teme?"

"You and Iruka are living together." Sasuke's eyes grew cold, "Are you lovers or something?"

"Lov- Me? And Iruka?" Naruto grabbed his stomach and fell to the floor laughing, "Ha, ha, ha ,ha! Oh that's great! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

"Well?" When he didn't answer Sasuke walked over to Naruto and pulled him to his feet, "Answer me!"

Naruto stopped laughing, "We just live together."

Sasuke visibly relaxed and loosed his grip on Naruto's arms, "Why do you live together?"

Naruto's eyes saddened, "It's a long story that can be saved for some other time."

"Hn."

Naruto gave Sasuke a sympathetic smile, "Want to get to work on that project now? I like to get things done and in early so I can have a little free time…And so Iruka won't bug me about it." He added.

"Yeah."

**(9:45 in the evening)**

"Hey."

"What?"

"What time do you have to be home?"

"Ten."

"That is fifteen minutes. How about we call it a night?"

Sasuke stood up and stretched, "Alright." He grabbed his backpack and walked down the stairs with Naruto right behind him, "See you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Bye."

"Bye." Naruto closed the door after him and went to go back to his room to clean up but stopped when he saw the TV was still on. He peered over to couch to see Iruka curled up and fast asleep. Naruto smiled as he playfully rolled his eyes and he grabbed a blanket from the corner and covered Iruka. Then he walked back up to his room, clean up all their notes and stuff then climbed into bed himself.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. Wounds and Realization

* * *

**(Thursday: Morning)**

Naruto had just open his locker when he heard the dreaded sound of girls screaming, "Sasuke! Sasuke!" he was about to go _insane_ with all of these girls yelling his name. How could he stand it? And sure enough, the Uchiha boy was walking down the hallway towards Naruto, his backpack on and a very annoyed look on his face. Naruto sighed, grabbed his books and left the locker open just because he didn't feel like arguing right now.

Sasuke stepped forward as Naruto stepped back. Sasuke unloaded his homework and hung his backpack up as the first bell rang. He saw Naruto turn to walk away but Sasuke caught his wrist,

"What the-?!" Naruto turned around, "What do you want?"

Sasuke immediately let go, "I wanted to ask you a question…"

"Well?"

"Have you seen my journal for English?"

Naruto gave Sasuke a confused look, "Why the hell would I have it?"

"I don't know. It was just a question," Sasuke added, "dobe."

Naruto hissed, "Don't call me that teme!"

"Whatever," Sasuke had grabbed his books and shut the locker, "C'mon or we're going to be late for class."

Naruto rolled his eyes and reluctantly followed the Uchiha into the classroom.

* * *

**(Thursday: After School)**

Naruto was waiting for Shikamaru and Kiba who were still getting their homework out of their locker when Sasuke came up behind him, "Move, dobe."

Naruto, who wasn't paying attention, jumped and spun around, "You could ask a little nicer, teme."

"Don't feel like it…" Sasuke pushed Naruto aside and spun in the combination for the locker. He placed his stuff in, grabbed his own homework and shut the locker. He was about to leave when Shikamaru asked him a question but he didn't quite hear it, "What?"

"I asked you how you deal with all those girls chasing you and sending you notes in the middle of class." He repeated.

"I don't know," Sasuke shrugged, "I'm just used to it I guess."

Naruto clenched a fist and muttered something incoherent as he walked past the taller Uchiha boy.

"What was that dobe?"

Naruto spun around again, "You heard me teme."

"Obviously not if I'm asking you again."

"I said 'Damn you'."

Sasuke smirked, "Jealous much?"

That did it. Naruto snapped. He dropped his backpack and before Sasuke could react, Naruto landed a couple good, firm punches on him. One in Sasuke's stomach and another on his face, sending the Uchiha boy flying backwards, "Don't fuck with me Uchiha. I don't want to deal with you right now."

Sasuke stood up and wiped the blood from his chin that dribbled down from the corner of his mouth, "Is that all you've got Uzumaki? It's hard to believe I expected more from you…"

Naruto yelled as he charged at the Uchiha and knocked him unto his back again. But Sasuke just smirked as he flipped the blonde boy over his head. The raven then pinned the tan boy to the floor and was about to say something when a stronger force ripped him off Naruto, "What do you think you're doing Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned his head to see the silver haired teacher with an angry and confused look on his face, "He started it."

"I don't care who started it." Kakashi held both Sasuke and Naruto away at arms length, "Detention. For both of you. Starting next week, all week." He let them go, "You know the rules."

"But-" Sasuke started.

"Don't make me tell your father about this Sasuke. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Now go home." Kakashi added, "All of you."

Naruto walked out to his bike without a word got on and rode off. Shikamaru and Kiba explained to Gaara and Neji then they too all headed off in separate directions. Leaving Sasuke there to himself. Sasuke unlocked his dark blue Ferrari and drove off back towards his house.

He pulled into the driveway and parked in the garage and opened the door only to have a drunken old man yelled from across the room, "Where the hell have you been Sasuke?"

"I had to stay a little late." Sasuke kicked off his shoes, "And I have homework so don't bug me until dinner."

The drunken man got up and marched right over to Sasuke and slapped him across the same cheek Naruto had punched, "Don't you _ever_ talk to me that way again? Understood? I am your father and you owe me respect!"

"I don't owe you anything when you're drunk off your ass." Sasuke snapped back before he could stop himself. And soon he found himself on the floor, his head under his father's foot.

"Ungrateful little boy. I can crush you with a finger." He landed a few bruising kicks to each of Sasuke's sides, "Now get up and go to your room."

Sasuke shakily got up and literally ran to his room. Where he crashed on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**(Friday: Morning)**

Sasuke walked into the school and over to his locker where Naruto was already standing. He saw Naruto's shocked expression, "What?"

"I didn't think I hit you _that_ hard to leave a mark like _that…_"

"You wish you did…"

"It wasn't me?"

"No." Sasuke threw his back in and grabbed his books.

Naruto grabbed his cheek and forced Sasuke to turn his head so the blonde could properly look at his face, "Then who hit you to make it shine like that?"

"It's none of your business."

"The _hell_ it isn't!" Naruto countered, "_I'm _the only one who can hit you…who was it?"

"You really want to know?" Sasuke asked as he moved his head from Naruto's grasp.

Naruto gave him a dull stare, "Duh…that's why I'm asking!"

"My father got drunk again," he slammed the locker shut, "Happy now?"

Naruto stopped, "Sas-"

"Save it."

* * *

**(Friday: Last Hour)**

Naruto watched Sasuke all hour long. He didn't know why but he felt sorry for him. He'd never been beaten and seeing Sasuke...well, he was happy he didn't have a real father. He watched as Sasuke would get bored with the lesson and move to hold his head in his hands but hit his bruises and flinch from the sharp pain. Naruto snapped out of his gaze when a folded piece of paper was slid in front of him.

_Stop looking like a love-struck puppy man. It's embarrassing!_

Kiba looked innocently ahead as he felt the glare from Naruto. He soon got the paper back,

_Love-struck puppy my __ASS._

Kiba held in a laugh as he replied,

_Really. If you want him that bad just ask him out…you dumb S.U.G._

Naruto's eyebrows furrowed,

_What the heck is S.U.G.? Wait, I don't want to know _

Kiba grinned,

_Sasuke Uchiha Groupie_

Naruto groaned,

_I knew it! I didn't want to know!_

Naruto gave the paper back and this time he noticed Sasuke's curious gaze, "What?" he whispered.

Sasuke pointed to the sheet of paper that had just been handed back to him.

Naruto shook his head, _'There's __**no way**__ I'm letting him read this…he'd kill me and Kiba.'_ He looked down at the piece of paper and his eyes popped out of his head at what Kiba did. Kiba had drawn a couple stick figures and labeled them Naruto and Sasuke… and they were kissing!

_You've starred at him all day. You can't tell me you don't like him a little bit? _

Naruto shook his head as he replied,

_Oh yeah…I'm __totally__ in love with him…his sexy black hair, creamy pale skin, and his eyes!…They're to die fo-_

Naruto didn't get to finish his sentence because someone had pulled the paper out from his grasp. He looked up, "Ino!"

She waved her finger at him, "No notes in class Uzumaki!" She turned the paper over and read what they had written to each other, "No way…"

"No Ino!" Naruto jumped up to snatch it back from her but she stepped back out of his reach, "STOP!"

Confusion, anger, and laughter crossed her face all at the same time, "Sakura! You've got to read this!"

Ino handed Sakura the paper and she did the same thing only when she was done, tears swam in her eyes. She turned her gaze to Naruto and glared at him, "You! I'm gonna _kill you_!" she stood up and stormed over to him cracking her knuckles, "Sexy black hair? Creamy pale skin? Eyes to die for?!" Sakura chased him around the room, "You're a _dead _man Uzumaki!"

Sasuke just sat there a little confused but entertained at Sakura chasing Naruto around the room. He saw the note in Ino's hands, "Let me see."

She backed away holding the note to her chest, "No. I won't let him take you away from m-"

"_US_! Ino, _US_!" Sakura corrected as she became a foot closer to the blue eyed blonde.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke held out his hand, "Just let me see the damn thing."

She shakily handed it over and watched his face as he read it. She saw confusion cross his face but something else crossed his face and she screeched and pointed at him, "See! Sakura! He likes it!" Ino started crying, "He likes Naruto back!"

"What?!" Sakura and Naruto both stopped and looked at the Uchiha boy.

"Shut you face Ino," Sasuke glared at her, "and sit _down_."

While Naruto snuck back over to his seat and put his head down on the desk, _'This is awkward…' _he thought just before the last bell rang.

**(Later that night)**

Naruto was on lying his bed, just in his boxers when his cell phone rang. He lazily reached over to the nightstand, picked it up and looked at the caller id but he didn't recognize the number, "Hello?" he answered.

No one replied.

"Hey you bastard, I don't like prank calls."

"Dobe?"

"Teme?" Naruto sat up. Why was Sasuke calling him?

"You busy?'

"N-no."

"Can I come over?

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "For what?"

"To work on the _project_."

"Oh yeah. The project…sure why not."

"Good." And he hung up.

Not less than fifteen minutes later there was a knock on the door, "It's open!" Naruto called, fully knowing whoever was there could hear him.

"Naruto?"

"Up here, teme!" Naruto said as he pulled out the notes he had made Wednesday. He looked to the door when Sasuke stood in the doorway, "Well don't just stand there." He spread out the notes and even a few new things.

"You worked on your own?"

"Well, I already had the information so I just decided to put it together a little…"

"Impressive." Sasuke peeled off his backpack and set it up against the wall, his back facing Naruto. He was about to turn around when a pair of warm hands lifted up the back of his shirt, "Hey-!"

"What the hell _happened_ to you?" Naruto had seen something red peek out from underneath Sasuke's tank top and when Sasuke flinched it didn't help Naruto's curiosity, "Did you dad hit you again?"

"He heard about my detention, that's all." Sasuke tried to turn around, "It's no big deal."

"Yeah it is," Naruto dragged Sasuke to the bathroom, "I don't want you bleeding all over my bed." He made Sasuke sit down on the toilet while he grabbed the first aid kit out of the closet, "Take off you shirt." He said as he grabbed some antiseptic and bandages.

Sasuke did as he was told and carefully pulled off his shirt, "You don't have to-"

"Shut up." Naruto said, "This might sting a little." he put some antiseptic on the fresh wound.

Sasuke hissed in displeasure as Naruto made sure the whole cut, from shoulder to hip, was covered in the stinging substance. Then he felt Naruto's fingertips ghost over his skin as he applied the bandages.

"There. That should do it." Naruto stood up and admired his handy work.

"Thanks." Sasuke was about to slip on his shirt when Naruto stopped him.

"Throw that away...It's soaked in blood. You can borrow one of my shirts." Naruto put away the first aid kit and walked out of the bathroom. He came back with a black t-shirt, "Here. Use this."

Sasuke threw the shirt on and they both went back into Naruto's room to work.

**(11:30 same night)**

Naruto looked at the clock, "Oh crap!"

"What?" Sasuke looked up.

"Aren't you supposed to be home at ten?"

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not going back home tonight."

"Then where are you going?" the blonde was confused.

"I'll probably just rent a hotel room or something."

"The nearest hotel is on the other side of Konoha. That's and hour and a half away."

"So? I've got a car."

"And you've also got the problem of sleep being against you." Naruto got up and left the room before coming back.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm not letting you drive and hour and a half just to find a place to sleep."

"I'm not sleeping in the street and I'm not going home."

"That's fine," Naruto grabbed Sasuke's backpack and left the room.

"What are you planning, dobe?" Sasuke followed him out into the hallway.

"You're spending the night." Naruto came out of the guest room.

"What?"

"I may not like you very well but I don't like the idea of you driving by yourself in the middle of the night." Naruto said, "Don't give me that look. You can borrow my clothes for tomorrow morning any way."

"What about Iruka?"

"What about him? He doesn't care. As long as we don't make any noise."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah. And I'm tired. So we can pick up tomorrow."

"Ok." Sasuke walked into the guest room.

"Aren't you going to call you parents?'

"No."

"Not even your mom?"

"Why?"

"Don't you think she'll be worried?"

He shrugged.

"Oh well…g'night."

"Night." Sasuke shut the door and walked over to sit on the bed. He looked at his cell phone then picked it up and dialed home.

"Hello?" a soft feminine voice came over the phone.

"It's me."

"Sasuke?" she whispered, "Where are you? You're father's fuming."

"I'm spending the night at a friends' house. I won't be able to make it home."

"Spending the night? What were you doing?"

"We were working on a school project."

"Oh...well, thanks for calling."

"Hn."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

* * *

Naruto signed off and turned off the computer. He stood up and looked back to his door, _'Better be grateful teme...'_ Naruto debated on whether to check on him or not and sighed as he walked out of his room and down the hallway. He saw the door to Sasuke's room was shut so he just peeked it open a little bit and sure enough. Sasuke was sound asleep on the bed, _'Huh. Fast sleeper…'_ Naruto quietly shut the door and walked down to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat.

He poked his head into the freezer and found a small tub of chocolate ice cream left, _'I'll have to get some more of this…I'm almost out...'_ he thought as he shoved a spoon into the creamy treat.

"Care to share?"

Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice and he spun around, "Iruka!" he whispered harshly.

"What?" Iruka took out a spoon and jammed it into the ice cream bringing out a spoonful for himself, "Why are we whispering?"

"Sasuke's upstairs sleeping."

Iruka choked and Naruto had to slap him on the back.

"You ok?"

"Sasuke's…_here?!_" Iruka muttered, "_Sleeping?"_

Naruto was confused. Why was he making sure a big deal of it? "He stayed over too late working on the project _you_ assigned. I told him I wouldn't let him drive across town for one stupid night in a hotel. He can borrow my clothes and he'll be gone tomorrow after breakfast."

Iruka smiled at Naruto, "I'm glad he told me to pair you two up."

"Who told you?" Naruto asked as he spooned another bite of ice cream into his mouth.

"Kakashi-sensei told me to pair you both." Iruka grabbed another spoonful himself, "He said it'd be good for Sasuke to converse with other students."

"Why would Kakashi want us to pair-" Naruto stopped, "Wait a sec..._he_ was the one who put Sasuke as my locker partner in the first place wasn't he?"

Iruka threw up his hands in surrender, "You caught me."

"You done?" Naruto grabbed one last bite before he threw his spoon into the sink.

"Yeah." Iruka followed suit.

Naruto place the almost-gone ice cream back into the freezer, "Well I'm heading up to bed. Night."

"Night, Naruto."

**End Chapter Four**


	5. Pancakes and a Deal

* * *

**(Saturday: Morning)**

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke rolled over to his stomach in bed as he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke! Breakfast is ready!" Iruka called, "Naruto? Wake up Sasuke!"

"Ok!"

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as he heard his door open. But then all the breath left his body as something landed on top of him, "C'mon teme! Breakfast is ready!"

Sasuke cracked an eye open, "Hn. Get off me, dobe…" he said lazily.

"Not until you wake up!" Naruto bent his head down to Sasuke's ear, "Iruka made pancakes…with chocolate chips!"

"Gross." Sasuke groaned.

Naruto put his hands on his hips as his lower body straddled Sasuke, "I bet you've never tried it before."

"No and I don't want to." Sasuke threw the pillow over his face.

"Well, as long as you're here you get to try it!" Naruto said.

"Thanks, anyway."

Naruto rolled his eyes as he got up off Sasuke, "Here's a pair of black shorts and another black t-shirt. Just leave your clothes in the basket in the bathroom and I'll wash them." And he left.

"_I think he cracked my back in twenty places…'_ Sasuke groaned as he pushed his upper body out of bed with his arms then he slid his legs out of bed and he stumbled to the bathroom. He peeled off his shirt and threw it in the small basket in the corner then he put on the clothes Naruto had brought in earlier, washed his face and then went downstairs.

"Took you long enough, teme."

"Hn."

Iruka didn't look over his shoulder as he addressed Sasuke, "Good morning. You can take a seat next to Naruto and I'll get your pancakes to you. And don't worry. I made yours without chocolate chips."

Sasuke sat down.

"Aw, he has to at least _try_ it!"

"Fine." Sasuke grabbed the fork that was already set out for him and he stole a piece from Naruto's plate.

"Hey! That's mine!"

Sasuke smirked, "Want it back?" and he stuck his tongue out, the chewed up piece of the pancake almost falling out of his mouth.

Naruto's stomach fell and he held up his hands in surrender, "No thanks."

"Ha, ha." Iruka just laughed, "What do you think?"

"It's not that bad. Breakfast and sweets all in one."

"Exactly!" Naruto cheered and dug into his own plate.

"Do you want some in your pancakes then?"

"Not if you already made me some."

"No worries. I'll eat them." Iruka set the plain pancakes unto a different plate and set it aside. Then he grabbed the cake batter, poured it onto the griddle and place the chocolate chips on it. In less than five minutes Sasuke had three big chocolate chip pancakes on his plate, "There you go."

"Thanks."

Iruka nodded as he grabbed his own plate and started eating.

After breakfast Sasuke helped clean up the kitchen before he went back upstairs to grab his stuff. He was walking down the hall but stopped when he met Naruto at the top of the stairs, "You leavin'?"

"Yeah."

Naruto smiled, "See you later, teme."

"Bye." Sasuke walked down the stairs, said goodbye to Iruka then went outside to his car…but he couldn't find his keys. He was about to walk back into the house when he saw Naruto's head pop out of the window, "Hey, dobe…you seen my-"

"Keys?" Naruto finished and held up a set of keys, "Loser. You left them in my room." Naruto tossed Sasuke the keys.

Sasuke smirked as he caught them, "Thanks." He got into his car and drove back home.

* * *

Kakashi pulled into the driveway, almost hitting the parked car in front of his as he watched a dark blue Ferrari drive off, _'Sasuke?!' _He walked into the house, took off his shoes and found Iruka sitting on the couch folding laundry while watching a movie. Kakashi wrapped his arms around Iruka's neck, "Top Gun…nice."

Iruka leaned into the embrace, "I was in the mood for something old fashioned."

"How about something more present?" he nuzzled Iruka's neck.

"N-Naruto's…h-home." Iruka bit his lip and suppressed a moan.

Just then Naruto came down the stairs and ran out the door, car keys in hand, "I'm leaving! Bye!"

Iruka and Kakashi looked to where Naruto disappeared out the door with blank expressions, "Well that takes care of that…" Kakashi said.

Iruka nodded in agreement.

* * *

**(Next Monday: Morning)**

"Man, this week's gonna be so _boring!"_ Kiba whined.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed.

"Well…at least one good thing's happening this week." Shikamaru said.

"What's that?" Gaara asked.

"Duh you idiots…" Neji rolled his eyes, "Naruto's found a love interest..."

Kiba's eyes shined, "Oh Yeah!!"

Naruto glared, "Yeah. You can think _whatever _you like." He grabbed his stuff and shut the locker and walked with the rest of the guys to where they split off. Neji and Shikamaru were off to Calculus, Gaara to Chemistry, Kiba and Naruto off to English.

* * *

**(Monday: Last Hour: History)**

Naruto sat in his seat in the back, head in his hand, and stared out the window. Sasuke had come over again on Sunday and they had finished the project then. Sasuke had just sat down next to him after he turned it in to Iruka. He sighed then turned his head when a piece of paper slipped under his arm and into his view,

_What's wrong with you?_

Naruto lazily and sloppily wrote back,

_What are you talkin bout?_

He slid the note back to Sasuke, who quickly wrote back,

_You're almost dead...what's your problem?_

Naruto sighed again,

_Just tired I guess_

Iruka stepped out of the classroom for a minute and Sakura found the perfect chance to sneak a conversation with Sasuke. Just as he passed a piece of paper to the blonde next to him, she sat down on the top of his desk, "Hey Sasuke-kun."

"What do you want, Sakura?"

"A date."

Sasuke's turn to sigh, "No."

"If you do...then I'll make a truce for you."

The raven cautiously eyed her, "What kind of 'truce'?"

Sakura smiled, "One: Date me for two weeks...you don't like it, then I've failed as a female. Two: You can't go on a date with anybody else. Three: You kiss me on the last day of our dating...and I'll never ask you for a date again."

Sasuke turned it over in his mind again and again.

_'Don't you dare...' _Naruto tensed, his back still towards them.

"Deal." Sasuke agreed, "Two weeks."

"Great." Sakura jumped off the desk and clapped her hands, "Pick me up around 8 tonight."

"Hn."

Sakura grinned and ran back off towards her desk.

Naruto scribbled back to Sasuke on his note,

_I can't believe you..._

Sasuke smirked,

_Jealous much? Admit it...I'm better than you, dobe._

Naruto gagged on the outside and screamed on the inside,

_In your dreams teme..._

The raven stretched his arms up then wrote back,

_I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow._

Naruto frowned,

_I don't care._

Sasuke shrugged as he read the last of the note and the bell rang. He stood up and walked out the door with Naruto behind him. They had both put back their things and grabbed their backpacks when the murmurs of the other students drifted through the hallway,

"Sasuke agreed to a date with _Sakura.._"

"He's so sexy!" some girls would say.

"She's _sooooo_ lucky!!" others would whisper.

Naruto's rage only increased as he saw Sasuke's smirk widen. He slammed the locker door shut and stomped out of the school. He strapped on his helmet and sped dangerously out of the parking lot.

* * *

**(That same evening)**

"Naruto!"

Naruto lay, face down, on his bed. He groaned when Iruka yelled at him from downstairs. He lifted his blonde head and looked at the clock, 8:30...which meant Iruka just got home from the teacher's meeting.

"NARUTO!"

He groaned again and crawled out of bed. He trudged over to his door, unlocked it and walked to the top of the stairs,

"NAR-"

"Stop yelling!" Naruto answered, "I'm right here."

Iruka, hands on his hips, frowned at the blonde, "Get down here."

"Wh-"

"NOW!"

Naruto slid down the railing to land in front of Iruka, "What's wrong with you?"

He pointed his finger at him, "If I ever..._ever_ catch you speeding like you did in the school parking lot today..._ever again," _Iruka sternly said, "You will never see that bike again...Am I understood?"

The blonde just looked at him.

"Am I clear?!" Iruka repeated.

"Fine! Fine!" Naruto threw up his hands, "Jeez...I'm sorry."

"And for skipping today's detention..." Iruka added, "Kakashi-sensei says that you can come the next week too."

Now Naruto was the one who yelled, "WHAT?!"

"Don't yell at me." Iruka calmly said, "I'm not the one who fought with my locker partner."

"I had detention _this morning_!" he whined, "I didn't want to stay after school-"

The brunette cut him off, "And just who watched your detention?"

"Kurenai-sensei." Naruto explained, "She was in early grading pa-" he stopped when Iruka held up his hand and went to pick up the phone.

"Kurenai?" Iruka asked, "This is Iruka. Yes, hello...um...In regards to this morning..." he asked, "Did Naruto come in early and have detention with you? Really? No, that's everything. Thank you. Goodnight." Iruka hung up the phone and turned back to Naruto, "I'll call Kakashi-sensei and tell him that you completed your punishment."

Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to the stairs.

"Homework?"

"Done."

"Dinner?"

"In the oven."

"Thank you." Iruka went into the kitchen and opened up the oven where he found a small tray of lasagna, still warm, waiting for him. He took out the tray, grabbed a fork, poured himself something to drink and sat down, _'He seemed at little...dead...at the end there...'_ Iruka shrugged and dug into his meal while pulling out papers to grade.

* * *

**(Tuesday: Lunch)**

Naruto was sitting on the roof at lunch with his friends, just like every other day, but today he was spacing out. He wasn't listening much as he looked up and stared at the clouds. The raven told him this morning that they had simple went on the river walk. Tonight, they're going to the local burger place and had shared a milkshake. And Sasuke told him next Saturday they were going to go shopping at the mall so Sakura could pick out a sexy outfit for when Sasuke _kissed_ her on Saturday night. Naruto felt his heart jump but he soon forgot as he turned his head and stared out the window. He sighed, _'The clouds are moving fas-'_

"Yo!" Kiba's hand waved in front of his face, "Earth to Naruto..."

"Hm?" Naruto turned his head to the right, a blank look on his face.

"Well?" Neji asked.

"Well...what?"

"Man! You weren't paying attention at all were you?" Inuzuka whined.

"To what?" Naruto asked again.

"It's not important-" Shikamaru said.

"The hell it's not!" Gaara pouted.

Naruto was confused, "Fill me in...what'd I miss?"

"We want to know what you think-" Kiba started.

"I can't tell you unless you tell me first!" Naruto barked.

"Well if you let me finish-!" Kiba started barking back but Neji grabbed his arm.

Neji finished in his monotone voice, "We're having a bet on whether Sasuke kisses Sakura on Saturday...you in?"

Naruto tensed and then grinned, a cheesy cover up to hide his emotions, "Sure. I think he will."

Gaara, Shikamaru, Neji and Kiba all gaped at him.

"What now?" Naruto asked annoyed.

_'Something's...not right with him." _Shikamaru concluded.

"We all said he _won't_ kiss her..." Gaara said.

The blonde shook his head, "Nah. He will."

Huuyga asked, "Why do you think so?"

"He wants to get her off his back..." Naruto stated with ease as he looked back up to the sky, "He'll do it for sure."

The bell rang for fourth period.

Kiba got up and stretched, "Well...off to Zoology II!"

"Yeah." Shikamaru followed.

"Physics for us." Gaara indicated him and Neji.

Naruto smiled, "And Gym for me."

"You ate today," Shikamaru looked at him, "You going to be ok? It is swimming."

"Really?" Naruto shrugged, "Oh well."

They walked down the stairwell together then parted ways.

**End Chatper Five**


	6. Aquaphobia

* * *

**(Fourth Hour: Gym)**

Naruto sat on the end of the diving board swinging his feet. He sighed, _'Great...this is just what I needed in my week!'_

He watched all of the other kids line up at Ibiki-sensei's command. He took roll and waved over to the blonde and waved back.

Naruto watched Zaku, Dosu and Kin exchange remarks and he rolled his eyes.

He saw Sasuke, in his swimsuit, get crowded by all the girls when Ibiki-sensei told them to find swim partners.

"That's enough!" Ibiki yelled, "Aburame! You're with Uchiha!"

"Yes, sir." came a reply.

Shino walked over and stood next to Sasuke as the girls slinked away and paired up with each other.

Sasuke looked from Shino, to Naruto and back to Shino, "Why-"

"He's afraid of the water."

"Afraid?" Sasuke was surprise, "Uzumaki?"

"Yeah." Shino nodded, "Naruto's even got special permission from Iruka-sensei and the principal to be excluded from swim sessions."

_'I see how Iruka fits into this...but the principal?' _Sasuke wondered about that one.

Ibiki walked back and forth in front of the students, "All right! You know what to do...GO!"

"Yes sir!"

The students all dispersed around the west side of the pool in pairs of two.

"First partner in!" Ibiki continued when the rule was followed and he turned toward the diving board, "Uzumaki! On my mark!"

Naruto nodded his head.

"Start!"

Naruto hit the start button on the stop watch he was holding and the students all raced each other. They were to complete six times across the pool and back, then switch with their partner on the side. The partner ranges started in the five foot deep section all the way to the fifteen foot deep end. Sakura and Hinata near the shallow end, then Sasuke and Shino, Ino and Tenten, Kin and another girl, and Dosu and Zaku at the end of the pool. Unfortunately the closest spot to where Naruto was sitting and keeping time.

Sasuke was on his fifth run, Hinata on her fourth, Kin on her third, and Douse on his fifth. Naruto had his finger ready just as Sasuke and Douse raced to complete the last of their runs. His finger hit the stop button as soon as one of them reached their hand on the side of the pool, "First Partner: Complete!" he called.

"Good." Ibiki said, "What's the time Uzumaki?"

"3:17.09" he replied.

"And I think Dosu won this race...you agree?"

Naruto shook his head, "No. Sasuke won by .2 seconds."

Sasuke smirked.

_'Why you little-!'_ Zaku took a deep breath. He'd get the brat back as soon at it was his turn.

"Right then." Ibiki nodded, "Next partner!"

Naruto cleared the stop watch.

"Start!"

Sasuke sat on the edge of the pool regaining his breath. He'd pushed himself farther today, _'I'm going to feel this tomorrow...'_ he thought as he watched Shino glided back and forth. He guessed it had only been about a minute and Shino was almost halfway through, _'He works fast in the beginning...but he'll slow down the more he gets done.'_

Another minute had passed and Zaku kept turning things over in his mind on how he was going to get back to the blue eyed blonde. Then it hit him. His father knew Ibiki and he'd get out of any 'accidental' trouble he might cause. Another minute and forty-five seconds has passed and Zaku was on his last stretch. He swam to the other side, turned around and pushed off. On his way in crossing in the middle, which conveniently happened to be right under the diving board, Zaku grabbed one of Naruto's legs that hung down and pulled.

"Wh-?!" Naruto felt a tug on his ankle and soon he found himself submerged in the water. _'Water? But I was-Zaku!' _Naruto coughed, letting air escape his lungs, _'Not again...NO!' _Flashbacks from his memory played in his head.

**--FLASHBACK--**

_It was supposed to be a nice week on the Caribbean. Naruto had accompanied his Grandmother and Grandfather on the new cruise ship that his grandparents had invested in. It was a beautifully crafted ship with a luxurious inside that made room for over two thousand passengers. A five star restaurant, a ballroom, a bar, sleeping quarters, a marble staircase and an old grandfather clock that Naruto's own grandfather had let him help pick out. _

_Naruto was on the top level of the boat and was walking toward the very front of the boat when he overheard a conversation,_

_"You traitor! Where's my money?!"_

_Of course, Naruto's grandmother had also convinced her husband to add in a casino for her pleasure._

_"I-I haven't w-won it y-"_

_A man in a tuxedo was being held up against the railing by another man in a fancier outfit, "You better get it soon!" he made the man underneath him leaned backwards, "Or I'll toss you into the ocean to feed the fish!"_

_"N-no! I pro-"_

_"Hey!" Naruto stood about twenty feet away from the pair. And only nine years old, he had a lot to learn, "Don't make bad threats! That's not very nice!"_

_The sharp dressed man let go of the tuxedoed man underneath him and slowly walked towards Naruto, "What are you talking about kid? I'm not making any promise that I won't keep." He quickly snatched up Naruto by the front of his shirt and dragged him over to the railing. _

_"Hey, let go!"_

_"And I promise you'll be the example!" and the man tossed Naruto over the side of the ship._

_**"AHHH!!" **__Naruto fell into the deep, icy waters._

_The man in the tuxedo ran over to the edge of the boat, "No!" then he turned to the man who tossed him over, "What the hell...are you crazy?! That was the captain's grandson!"_

_All the blood drained from the man's face, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?!"_

_The tuxedo man ran towards the bridge, "Kid over board!! Kid over board!!"_

_A man, in his sixties with snow white hair, ran out of the bridge room, "What are you talking about?" he demanded._

_"Jiraiya-sama!" the man stopped in front of him and pointed, "Kid...overboard...__**Naruto...**__"_

_"NARUTO?!" Jiraiya yelled in side to the control room, "Emergency stop to all engines! Emergency __**STOP**__!"_

_The crew inside called down the orders to the engine room and immediately the engines were cut, "Engines off-line sir!"_

_Jiraiya called out another order before he grabbed a live-saver, "All hands search the waters for my grandson!" He ran to the side of the boat and peered over the railing calling, "Naruto! __**NARUTO**__!"_

_But Naruto couldn't hear his grandfather. He was out cold, barely floating on top of the water and his lower half was quickly sinking. He had drifted some thirty meters away and some five meters behind the ship._

_All of a sudden there was a person who had spotted Naruto and had jumped from a window on the ship. The window low enough so they could safely make their way over to the sinking boy. A voice called from the back of the ship, "My baby! Please...Naruto!" she cried. It was a blonde woman with big boobs._

_"Tsunade!" Jiraiya came up behind her to look down into the ocean. It was dark and Jiraiya, even in his old age, could barely make out the shadows in the water. But besides the two human-like shapes in the water...there where three other, much larger shapes, "Damn sharks!" he hissed as he tossed over a lifeline to the person who had successfully saved his Grandson from drowning, "Grab a hold!"_

_The body swam on their back with Naruto on top, to keep his head out of water. The figure grabbed unto the lifesaver and slipped himself and Naruto into it, "Alright! We're set!" they had called back up._

_By the pitch of the voice, Tsunade and Jiraiya had come to a conclusion that it was a male. They, along with the other 500 some crew members who had come to help, had grabbed a hold of the rope that was connected to the lifeline and proceeded to hoist the man and Naruto up and back onto the ship. It took about five minutes for them to pull enough to catch a glimpse of wet hair. The white haired man and the blonde woman let go of the rope and ran over to the side to further pull up the bodies. Once they had successfully brought them onboard, a couple crew members had brought out a couple of blankets._

_Tsunade wrapped Naruto in one while Jiraiya helped the man who had saved their grandson's life, "Thank you." Jiraiya said._

_"Naruto?" she pushed back his wet blonde hair, "Baby...its grandma. Can you hear me?"_

_Naruto's form just shivered and he moaned, "Gra..n..ny..."_

_"Naruto!" she cried and hugged him close. She rubbed her hands up and down his arms and legs to get the feeling back into them," C'mon honey...come back to us."_

_Bloodshot cerulean eyes slowly opened at looked up, "Grandma?" his voice whispered._

_"Shhh." She rocked him back and forth, "It's me. I'm right here and so is Grandpa."_

_"Hey squirt." Jiraiya crouched down and stroked his cheek._

_"I'm...so...tired..." Naruto's eyes drifted back shut._

_Tsunade sighed in relief as she continued to rock back and forth, "That's alright."_

_"Tsunade. Go back into the room." Jiraiya said as he stood up._

_"Ok." she stood up as well, Naruto still in her arms, and headed back inside the boat to their room._

_The white haired man turned back to the man in the blanket, "What's your name son?"_

_"Iruka." he looked up. A scar was placed across his nose and now that his hair was drying, Jiraiya saw it was a brownish color, "Iruka Umino."_

_"Well Iruka," Jiraiya held out his hand, "I can't thank you enough for saving my grandson."_

_Iruka grabbed it and shook it, "Your welcome."_

_"Can I buy you a drink?"_

_"Sure." Iruka and Jiraiya walked back inside to the bar and Jiraiya proceeded to ask all sorts of information about Mr. Umino._

_Iruka had been apart of the family ever since._

**--END FLASHBACK--**

Sasuke saw a big splash in the corner of his eye and he looked over. The diving board was empty and Naruto was no where in sight and Zaku had just reached the end of his run. Then the raven saw him. Naruto was lying on his back at the bottom of the pool.

Someone was screaming.

"What happened?" Ibiki noticed that Hinata was screaming, Zaku was finished...and Naruto was gone. Ibiki was on the other side of the pool when he realized what had happened, "Naruto!" he started to the other side of the pool where the boy was underwater but noticed that he wasn't the only one down there. Ibiki yanked Zaku out of the water and stood on the edge and looked down as Sasuke hooked his arms under Naruto's limp ones and proceed to swim towards the top.

"Gah!" Sasuke broke the surface of the water and swam over to the side where he handed Naruto to Ibiki's outstretched arms.

"Sakura! Go get Iruka and the principal!" Ibiki commanded.

She stood motionless.

"Saku-"

Shino cut off the teacher, "I'll do it."

Ibiki nodded as he laid Naruto flat on his back on the pavement of the pool area. He slapped the unconscious blonde a few times, "Wake up boy!"

Sasuke hoisted himself up out of the pool and made his way over to the fallen boy. He pushed Ibiki out of the way, "Move, sensei!" Sasuke immediately listened to Naruto's breathing.

Nothing.

_'Dobe...don't die on me!!'_ Sasuke pinched the blonde's nose, opened his mouth and gave CPR to the blonde. He let go and pushed down on Naruto's chest a few times then repeated the mouth to mouth.

"Naruto?!" Iruka was running towards them, the principal hot on the teacher's heels. All they saw was a group of kids surrounding a body lying flat on the ground, "NARUTO!"

Shino followed behind them quietly.

Sasuke had finished his second set of chest pumps when he went back to Naruto's mouth. He had just forced more air into the body beneath him when the body jerked and water shot from Naruto's mouth and into Sasuke's. Sasuke released Naruto's mouth, spit out the water and wiped his mouth as he made Naruto sit up, "Oi."

Iruka came to a halt on the ground next to the blonde and helped Sasuke hold him up, "Naruto...tell me what happened."

Naruto was still coughing up water when the principal brushed his hair away from his face and tried to look into his eyes, "Baby...it's grandma."

Naruto finished coughing and took a few deep breaths. He looked down at himself then started shaking violently and he gasped for breath.

"Naruto!" Tsunade tried to get his attention but he wouldn't look at her, _'Honey-'_

Sasuke grabbed the blonde's face away from the principal, "Dobe, look at me!" he tried again when he didn't get and answer, "Calm down or you'll hyperventilate yourself to death...Naruto!"

Tsunade's breath hitched in her own throat as her grandson's breathing evened out. She looked at the raven holding her baby's face _'This boy...what is Naruto to him?'_

Naruto's eyes blinked and his blank stare focused, "S-sasuke...?" he whispered as tears fell from his eyes.

Sasuke blinked at the tears that fell down sun kissed cheeks, _'What happened to you?'_

"Naruto."

Naruto shakily turned his head towards the voice, "I-iruka!" and he launched himself into the older man's arms.

Iruka smiled sadly as he stroked the wet hair, "Shhh. You're alright."

Ibiki stood up and turned, "Za-Where'd they go?"

Sasuke turned as well. Zaku, Dosu, and Kin had all disappeared. Sasuke huffed quietly,

"Cowards-"

"Uchiha!"

The raven looked back at the woman who had called his name, "Yes?"

"Please come with me." Tsunade stood up and walked back towards her office, Iruka and Naruto following.

Sasuke stood up and followed as well.

"Here Sasuke." Shino handed him a bag and a towel.

He smirked, "Thanks."

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk, fingers intertwined in front of her, and she was shaking as well.

Iruka had taken Naruto home and Kakashi was to stop by later with Naruto's bike in the back of his four by four truck.

"Can I go back to class?" Sasuke asked. He had toweled off and changed in the bathroom in Tsunade's office before he came back out to speak with her.

"Thank you."

Sasuke was taken aback, "For what?"

"Saving my grandson's life."

"Uh..." he looked away, "Sure."

"This isn't the first time it's happened..." she sighed, "And it probably won't be the last either."

Sasuke didn't say anything.

"As a reward...your detention has been removed for the rest of the week."

"That's it?" he asked.

"Hm?" She eyed him, "Is there something else you want?"

Sasuke blinked, "No. Can I go?"

She smiled, "Yes now that I know all the details. Thank you again."

"Hn." Sasuke grabbed his bag and walked out of the door.

_'Males...' _Tsunade smiled, _'I'll never understand them..."_

* * *

Naruto didn't go to school for the rest of the week and didn't return until the end of the next.

**(Thursday: Afterschool)**

Shikamaru found Naruto alone on the roof top, "Hey."

"Hey." He replied.

"What's up with you? You skipped half the day."

"So-Wait...how do you know?"

"How do I know?" Shikamaru shrugged, "It was either find you or get my ass kicked by your Grandma. And you weren't in History class either and Iruka was in a sweat the whole time..."

"Ok..." Naruto stretched, "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's on your mind."

Naruto lifted and eyebrow, "What's on my mind?" he looked up to the sky, "A lot of things..."

"Oh?" Shikamaru slid down next to his blonde friend, "And what would that be?"

"I don't know..."

"Huh." Shikamaru sighed, "What a drag...you're so unpredictable sometimes."

Naruto cracked a small smile, "Sorry."

"Nah. I like to try and figure you out..." Shikamaru nudged him with his elbow, "Like one of those puzzles I put together on rainy days."

"Puz-"

Sasuke walked through the door and onto the rooftop.

"Well, I'll catch you later." Shikamaru stood, stretched and nodded to Sasuke as he headed back down the stairs grinning to himself, _'I so called that one!'_

The raven walked over to the blonde and stood at his feet, "You skipped class..."

"Nice of you to n-"

Sasuke bent down, grabbed him by the collar, lifted him up and slammed him up against the fence, "Don't get fucking sarcastic with me."

Naruto's hands wrapped around Sasuke's wrist to try to get them to loosen, "What's wrong with you?" he saw Sasuke's charcoal eyes blazing and Naruto was a little scared, "Sasu-"

"I've called you a million times." Sasuke stated, "You've been ignoring me."

"So?" the blonde looked away, "What's it to you?"

"I saved your life and all you do is walk away from me."

"That's what's bugging you?!" Naruto hissed.

"You could at least say 'Thank you, Sasuke'." the raven hissed back.

"_Thank you?!_" Naruto tried to break free, "What makes you think I wanted to be _saved _in the first place?"

Sasuke stopped and stared.

Naruto glared, "I've had a hell of a life Uchiha...and no amount of handy work is going to fi-"

The raven had pulled Naruto close to him and crashed his lips to his own. If Naruto didn't have a reason to live...then Sasuke would just make one.

Naruto realized this wasn't like the whispers he'd heard in the hallway. _'Did you hear? Sasuke kissed Naruto!'_ or _'I heard they liked each other but I didn't think it was true!_' Sasuke's lips were hot and moist, unlike when he gave Naruto CPR with cold, rough ones. And Naruto didn't really think about Sasuke's taste before like he was now. He gasped and his eyes snapped open and he looked straight into blazing charcoal ones when Sasuke's tongue ran across his lower lip. The raven's tongue entered the blonde's mouth, exploring all the corners and cervices it could fine. When Sasuke bit Naruto's tongue, the blonde cried out and his legs gave out causing them to crash to the ground, mouths separating and bodies striving for air.

Naruto's eyes shut and he tried to focus at the event that had just happened. When he opened them to look at Sasuke, he saw the raven disappear back down the stairwell, _'Sasuke?'_

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Sleepover and a Doubledate

* * *

Sasuke literally ran down the stairs, grabbed his homework out of the locker and climbed into his car. He drove for about twenty minutes before he pulled over to the side of the road, put his Ferrari in park and banged his head against the steering wheel, "Idiot...Idiot!" he growled at himself, "I blew it!"

All of a sudden 'Just Like You' by Three Days Grace rang out in the quiet car. Sasuke pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, read the caller id and flipped it open, "What?"

_"You blew it...little brother."_

"Thanks but I already knew that Itachi." Sasuke snapped back to his older brother.

_Itachi smirked and let Sasuke know it, "What are you going to do about that annoying girl?"_

"Sakura?" he sighed, "I don't know..."

_"Keep the deal going..." Itachi replied, "That way you can go straight in for the kill..."_

Sasuke leaned back, "The kill?"

_"Foolish little brother." Itachi wished Sasuke could see his face, "You understand __**nothing."**__he clicked off._

Sasuke took the phone from his ear and looked at it. _Call Ended. _It read. Sasuke let his arm fall and he groaned. Great. Just great. He put his phone into the cup holder, shifted into gear and drove back home.

* * *

**(Friday Night)**

"Aren't you going to eat anything?"

"Not hungry."

"Naruto..." Iruka reminded him, "You have to eat something. You're underweight as it is!"

"I know." he replied and walked back upstairs. He sat down at his computer and logged on. Naruto was still stuck on earlier that day. It had almost been six hours since Sasuke had kissed him and Naruto still felt the raven's taste on his lips. Truth be told? He hadn't eaten or drank anything so that he could _keep_ the taste of Sasuke on his lips.

_KyuubiKit has just signed on._

**LazyAss: **_Nice of you to join us._

**KyuubiKit: **_Yeah...sorry about the interruption earlier._

**BacOffIBite: **_What interruption?_

**LazyAss: **_None of you business_

**Sandman: **_Aww, c'mon. Enlighten us._

**KyuubiKit: **_Sasuke kissed me._

**LazyAss: **_He took it __**that**__ far?_

**ICanSeeYou: **_..._

**Sandman: **_..._

**BacOffIBite: **_..._

**LazyAss: **_What's with the silence?_

**BacOffIBite: **_Don't you think it's a little...weird?_

**ICanSeeYou: **_You have no right to talk_

**Sandman:**_ None of us do_

**KyuubiKit: **_Uh..._

**LazyAss:**_ So how was it?_

**KyuubiKit: **_Do I __**have **__to answer that?_

**ICanSeeYou: **_**Yes**_

**BacOffIBite: **_I didn't mean anything __**bad **__by that!_

**Sandman: **_We know_

**ICanSeeYou: **_But that fact is that you said it_

**KyuubiKit: **_Well...typed it. But I don't care Kiba._

**Sandman: **_Naruto...you didn't answer Shika's question_

**LazyAss: **_Yeah_

**KyuubiKit: **_It was..._

**BacOffIBite:**_ Well? Tell us already!_

**ICanSeeYou: **_Please do_

**Sandman:**_ C'mon Naru-chan!_

**KyuubiKit: **_Hot, amazing, sexy and lots of other things_

**LazyAss: **_So you __**liked **__it?_

**KyuubiKit: **_Hell yes_

**ICanSeeYou: **_What are you going to do about __**Sakura**__?_

**KyuubiKit: **_Nothing_

**Sandman: **_You have to do something_

**BacOffIBite: **_Naru-chan...can I come over?_

**KyuubiKit: **_Sure, why not?_

**Sandman:**_ Hey!_

**LazyAss: **_We're included too right?_

**ICanSeeYou: **_It's not like he could stop us anyway_

**KyuubiKit: **_Right..._

As if on cue...the doorbell rang.

"Naruto!" Iruka called, "It's for you!"

Naruto paused for a moment before he ran downstairs. He raced to the front door to see Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, and Gaara all standing in the foyer. He gave them all a disbelieving look, "I can't believe you guys...Ho-?"

They all looked at each other, grinned, and held up their cell phones, "Mobile."

"Does that mean I'm making more Macaroni and Cheese?" Iruka called from the kitchen.

"Oh yeah!" Kiba answered, kicked off his shoes and joined Iruka in the kitchen.

The others followed suit, "I've got the dishes." Shikamaru called.

"I've got the glasses." Gaara called.

"I'll get the drinks." Neji decided.

Naruto rolled his eyes. They always helped out when they all came over at the same time. And it wasn't like they switched jobs either. Every time they came over Shika set out the plates and silverware, Gaara got the glasses down, and Neji poured the drinks from the refrigerator. Kiba? Well he 'helped' Iruka make the dinner. And Naruto,

"Naruto will you go and get the extra chairs out of the closet?" Iruka called.

He smiled, "Yeah, yeah." he rounded the hallway, opened the closest door, and took out the spare chairs. He dragged them into the kitchen and set them up in the empty spaces around the table.

* * *

It was another ten minutes until dinner was done and another forty-five minutes until everyone was done. And yes, everyone helped with clean up too. Who ever had which job in the beginning, not like it ever changed, took that item(s) off the table. Once cleaned up, all the guys, save for Iruka, crammed into Naruto's dark orange and dark blue room.

"Whoa!" Kiba leaned back in surprise when he turned on the light.

"What?" Naruto asked as he shoved him farther into the room.

Kiba ran over and jumped onto the bed, "Your room is clean."

"It looks good." Neji commented.

"Yeah for your taste." Gaara added and looked away when the Hyuuga glared at him.

Naruto rolled his eyes and looked at the clock, "It's around eleven...either you're all going home or you're all spending the night for a couple days."

They all started at him.

"Is that a question Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know." he replied, "Is yours?"

Gaara laughed at them and sat down in Naruto's computer chair, "Talk to anybody else besides us?"

The blonde sat down on his bed next to Kiba, "Nah." He laid down and put his arms behind his head, "No one else is as interesting and fun like you."

Neji pretended to faint, "I'm so flattered."

"Not just you, you idiot." Shikamaru lightly shoved him towards Gaara, who easily caught the paled eyed boy.

"No flirting in front of virgin eyes!" Naruto reminded them, "Kiba's too young for that!"

"Hey!" Kiba spoke up as he looked a something that had caught his eye underneath Naruto's bed, "Naru-chan...what's this?" He held up a little black book.

"What's what?" He grabbed it, opened it and read the pages, "English journal." He snapped it shut and threw it into the drawer in the nightstand next to his bed.

"Same rooms?" Gaara asked.

Naruto shrugged, "Unless you want to switch."

Everybody looked from one to the other, "We'll stay." they all decided.

"Breakfast?" the blonde asked.

"Chocolate Chip Pancakes!" Kiba shouted.

"Same." Neji agreed.

"Yeah." Gaara said.

"Why not." Shikamaru shrugged.

Naruto laughed, "Th-"

Kiba tackled him from the side and they both landed on the floor, "I have a question." he wrestled with him some more and stopped, his body still pinning the blonde to the ground.

Naruto gagged, "Well you didn't have to knock me off the bed to ask."

"Yes I did." Kiba said, "Or else you wouldn't have answered."

Shikamaru stomped his foot, "Troublesome...just ask your question."

"Does Sasuke-bastard have IM?"

"How should I know?" Naruto creased his eyebrows, "Ask the bastard yourself."

Kiba's turn to be confused, "And how am I supposed to do that?"

Naruto reached up and unhooked his cell phone from the charger, "Call him."

Gaara gasped, "You have his number?"

"So?"

"Naruto's a little slow when it comes to being an underdog..." Neji laughed.

"Hey!" Naruto pointed out, "Don't criticize me Mr. Uke!"

Neji blushed crimson.

Gaara intervened, "Let's not go there tonight." he grabbed Neji's wrist and pulled him, "Night guys."

"Night."

Once Gaara and Neji left, Shikamaru turned to Naruto, who was still on the floor under Kiba, "How'd you know?"

The blonde glared, "I'm not dumb, Shika. I knew those two were _'involved'_ with each other for a long time."

Shikamaru nodded his head, "Right, right. Sorry."

"Kiba?" Naruto tried to shove him off, "Get off me."

"Shh!" Kiba hissed, "Oi! Sasuke-bastard! No, it's Kiba." he called into the phone, "You got an IM name? Yeah, Instant Messenger! Wh-HEY!" Kiba yelled.

"Quiet!" Naruto hissed back, "What's your problem now?"

"The bastard hung up on me!"

Naruto successfully crawled out from underneath his friend, "Yeah? Well, go to bed. It's too late to talk now."

Kiba got up and walked out of the room, "Night."

"Yeah. G'night." Naruto called back as Shikamaru followed Kiba out into the hallway and into another room. He shut his door, turned off the light, and crawled into bed himself.

* * *

The young Uchiha stomped into the house and up the stairs to the room across from his, "Itachi!"

The sound of footsteps could be heard and so could the clicking of a lock being unlocked. Then the door opened, "What is with your yelling, little brother?"

"What the hell were you talking about earlier?" Sasuke glared, "Yesterday afternoon?"

Itachi sighed, "If you did not understand earlier, or even now, then you will _never_ understand, so...tell me...why should I waste my breath on something you will simply never understand?"

"I don't like your riddles, brother." he replied, "And I _don't_ like you _spying_ on me!"

The older male rolled his eyes, "You were on the rooftop of a public school...who _didn't _spy on you?"

Sasuke stopped.

"Exactly." Itachi pointed out, "If nobody was paying attention that meant everyone saw you and was paying attention."

The younger male growled out his frustration, stormed across the hall into his room, and slammed the door.

_'I do hope that this fetish of yours can control your temper.' _Itachi shrugged and closed his door again.

Sasuke threw his backpack on the end of his bed and he fell sideways across it. He looked at the clock, 6:57. He had to pick Sakura up in an hour. Where were they going tonight? Oh yeah, '_A double date with Ino and Choji at the movies.' _He groaned. Tonight was going to be another long, boring night. Unless they went to go see a good movie, nah. It'd most likely be a chick-flick. God he hated those things. It made him gag.

He was uselessly staring up at the ceiling when he got this overwhelming drowsiness feeling. His eyelids grew heavy and he soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

_"Sasuke."_

Someone was saying his name.

_"Sasuke!"_

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he sat up, "What?!" he asked annoyed.

Itachi pointed to the clock, "You're going to be late."

7:51

"Damn it all!" Sasuke grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, down the hallway, and down the stairs into the garage, "Thanks!" he called.

Itachi rolled his eyes, "Nice to know he notices the little things I do for him..."

Sasuke turned down Sakura's road and stopped in front of her house at 8:05. He found her sitting on her porch steps waiting for him. She cheerily waved then turned and called back into her house. She ran down the steps and climbed into his car, "You're late."

"I fell asleep."

"That's ok. Ino and Choji are going to meet us there anyway." She happily said.

He shifted gears and drove to the theater, "What are we seeing?"

"A Chick-flick."

_'How'd I guess?'_ he took a deep breath.

It was another fifteen minutes and they pulled up into the parking lot. Sasuke parked his car, got out and locked it. He started to walk up towards the entrance when Sakura, yet again, attached herself on his arm, "Is this necessary?" he asked.

"Yes, silly!" she exclaimed, "You're mine until Saturday and I intend to make the best of every minute!"

_'Great.' _he rolled his eyes.

"Sakura! Sasuke!"

They both looked to see Ino flailing her arms like see was learning how to swim, "Ino!" Sakura called and waved back. They got closer together and the girls started giggling like there was no tomorrow, "I can't wait!"

"Yeah and we've got guys to cry on too!" Ino squealed then her eyes saddened, "I wanted to bring Shikamaru but he said that he was going over to a friend's house this weekend."

"Naruto's?" Sakura asked with malice in her voice.

Ino sighed heavily, "Yeah."

"Don't worry about it!" Sakura patted her back, "There are plenty of other men out there!"

"But Shikamaru's _so_ cute!"

Sakura's grip tightened on the raven's arm, "But not as cute as my boyfriend!"

_'Boyfriend?!' _Sasuke tensed and growled in his head, _'I never agreed to **that**!'_

Choji walked up beside him and whispered, "Don't worry about it. They'll get over you soon enough."

"Yeah...right." Sasuke huffed back. _Naruto's_. It was and awesome time when he last went over there. Getting his school work done, extra clothes, and the pancakes, _'Chocolate Chip...'_ Sasuke had found a new breakfast item he had really enjoyed. He especially enjoyed the look on Naruto's face when he had stolen a piece off his plate.

Sasuke and Choji barely survived that movie. Both girls were grabby and whiney. They cried when the guy left the chick in the film and laughed when the chick went to the guys apartment the next day and kicked him in his goods. Both Sasuke and Choji cringed to that. They split up and Sasuke drove Sakura home. He stopped in front of her house and before she made him kiss her goodbye he stopped her, "Do you want to go out on Sunday?" he asked.

She blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah." he thought about it for a minute, "We'll go to the mall. I have to pick up a few things." He wasn't ready when she squealed. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him a full blown kiss on the lips. He tensed. He didn't know what to do so he just sat there letting her do what she wanted. When he felt her teeth tug on his lower lip, he gently pushed her away, "Sakura..."

"Sorry." she blushed, "I'm just really excited."

"See you Sunday."

"Bye Sasuke-kun." she got out, walked up to her door and waved goodbye.

He drove away, his fingers on his lips._ 'It doesn't taste like __**him...**_' Sasuke shook his head to clear his thoughts and he drove the rest of the way home.

* * *

Sunday morning, Naruto woke up to Iruka shaking him_, "Wake up."_

He stirred and groaned, "What?"

"Breakfast is almost ready." Iruka left the door open, "Wake up the others."

"M'kay." Naruto threw back his sheets and pulled on a dark blue t-shirt. He walked out into the hallway and hit Gaara's and Neji's room first, "Hey. Breakfast!"

"Down in a minute." came a groggy replied that sounded like Gaara.

Naruto then walked down to Kiba's and Shikamaru's room, "Guys." he knocked, "Breakfast."

No answer.

"Guys?" He slowly opened the door and walked in. He found Kiba snuggled up in Shikamaru's arms, _'How cute...'_ He walked over to the window and ripped open the shades and yelled, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEADS!! BREAKFAST IS READY!!" and strolled back out of the room and downstairs.

Shikamaru cringed when the warm sun hit his face and he cracked and eye open. The smell of pancakes reaching the room he occupied. He felt something shift in his arms and he looked down,_ 'We did it again didn't we?' _he sighed, "What a drag..."

"Did I do something wrong?"

Shikamaru meet Kiba's brown eyes, "No. Just thinking out loud."

Kiba stretched, "Is that breakfast I smell?"

"Yeah."

Kiba untangled their body parts and slipped out of bed. He threw on his t-shirt from the night before and threw Shikamaru's t-shirt at him, "Can't wait." he grinned.

Shikamaru rolled playfully rolled his eyes as he too, got out of bed and pulled on his shirt, "Of course."

The dog lover walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his neck, "Why do you say that?"

"Unlike _Naruto..._you _are_ predictable." Shikamaru bent his head to Kiba's and gave him a kiss, "G'moring."

Kiba's smiled, "Mornin'."

They both walked out of their room at the same time as Neji and Gaara did. They all sheepishly smiled at each other than went downstairs. With the same jobs as before, Shikamaru set out the plates and silverware, Naruto grabbed the chairs, Gaara grabbed the glasses and Neji poured the drinks while Kiba stole a few chocolate chips from Iruka's pancake stash. Only when Kiba yelped, held his hand and slinked away did every get what had just happened, "I told you to wait until they were _in_ the pancakes, Kiba!" Iruka waved the spatula at him, "Didn't I?"

"Yes, sir." Kiba quietly replied.

After breakfast, they all helped clean up then they crashed on the couch to search the channels for a good movie.

"Ooh! Ooh!" Kiba jumped up and down, "Eight Below...Eight Below!!"

Neji scowled, "I'm not watching that again."

Kiba put on his puppy face. Neji couldn't steer clear but when Gaara stepped in between the two, Kiba gave up. Everyone knew the redhead had little weakness except when it came to Neji.

Naruto laughed.

Kiba glared and was about to tackle him but the doorbell rang.

"Naruto will yo-" Iruka asked.

"I've got it!" Shikamaru called. He opened the door, "Hello?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver haired man walked inside, took off his shoes and walked into the living room, "Everyone else is here too?"

Naruto threw him a hard look, "You forget I live here or something?" he cringed when Iruka smacked the back of his head.

"Be nice." Iruka turned his attention back to the older male, "He's here to help me."

"With what?" Naruto asked.

"We're going to rearrange a few rooms." Iruka informed them.

All the boys looked between one another and they nodded, "Fine with us." Kiba said.

"We're going to the mall anyway." Gaara stood up and Neji followed.

Shikamaru grabbed his keys, "C'mon Kiba."

Kiba jumped up and ran over to the door, but not before he latched onto Naruto's wrist, "Let's go."

"I don't have any m-"

"Naruto," Iruka grabbed his wallet and took out some bills, "Here."

Naruto took the money, "Really?"

The older man gave him a smile, "And try not to rip this one."

The blonde grinned, "Thanks, Ruka!"

* * *

_'What the hell was I thinking?'_ Sasuke thought as he drove himself and, an even more chattering Sakura, to the mall on a Sunday morning.

"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed, "Ino and Choji are going to meet us there too."

"..."

Her emerald eyes looked at his face, "Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong?" she grabbed his hand when he didn't answer, "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?" He took a quick glance at her, "What?"

"Are you alright?"

He faked a smile, "Yeah." he turned into the parking lot and looked for a suitable parking spot. _'Hey wait...Is that Neji's car?'_ Sasuke swung into a parking spot next to a light purple Porsche.

"Huh." Sakura looked over, "Kinda reminds me of Hyuuga's car."

"Who knows..." Sasuke said, "Maybe he's here."

"I hope not." Sakura got a sour look on her face, "Because that would mean, Gaara's here. And if those two are here..._everyone's_ here."

"Everyone?"

"Uzumaki's pals," she said, "Including the hyperactive blonde idiot."

Sasuke huffed, "Don't like him much?"

They got out of the car and as the raven locked it. Sakura once again latched onto the Uchiha arm as they walked into the mall, "We have to hit Victoria's Secret sometime today too. I need some new bras and thongs."

_'What?!' _Sasuke tripped over himself, "I'm not going in there."

"Why not?"

"That's crossing the line."

She pouted, "Fine. I won't make you go but I do need to go in there."

**End Chapter Seven **


	8. Arguments and Surprises

* * *

It had been close to five hours when Sakura went into Victoria's Secret. Sasuke waited outside with Choji in one of those living room areas that looked like it should be in your house. He sat there, arms crossed eyes closed until Sakura and Ino came out squealing. Sakura sat down next to Sasuke and again threw her arms around his neck. She was about to kiss him when,

"Oi! Sasuke-bastard!" a voice called, "You two-timing asshole!"

He thought he was just imagining things.

"Kiba!" another voice hissed, "Don't."

Sasuke looked up to see a group of five. The redhead and brunette next to him weren't paying attention, the brown haired one next to Kiba was shaking his head, and the blonde was pulling on his arm, pleading to let them leave, _'Naruto.'_ he looked straight into cerulean eyes and watched as the blonde froze then turned and bolted. Sasuke stood up, "Naruto!" he called.

Naruto quickly looked around to find the nearest exit only to find that the nearest exit was blocked by a bunch of kids coming in from outside. There was no way he'd be able to run out fast enough. So he ran to the other closest exit which happened to be on the other side of the food court. He dodged in and out of rows of tables, around and through people in lines, _'S'cuse me...' _he say or _'Sorry_._'_ when he'd bump into someone. He didn't look back at all until he had reached the parking lot. He briskly walked down the aisle to where Neji's and Shikamaru's cars were parked because he didn't bother to drive his bike today but he wish he had. He put his back against Shikamaru's Lamborghini and started to slid down, but he was pulled back up, "Wha-?!"

"Why'd you run from me?"

"S-sasuke." the blonde breathed.

The raven glared, "You miss over a week of school, don't answer my calls..." he trailed off when more tears fell down the sun kissed cheeks, "Now what?"

"You're a jerk!" Naruto shoved Sasuke backwards and he fell in between the cars. He straddles Sasuke's waist and went to punch the raven but Sasuke had caught his wrists, "I hate you!" he spat.

"What the hell did I do?" Sasuke struggled to keep Naruto's fists away from his body, he never realized how strong the blonde really was, "Naru-"

Naruto fell limp. He stopped struggling, fell down, buried his face into Sasuke's chest and cried. Weakly he hit the raven's chest but not to any damaging extent. The blonde mumbled something incoherent and Sasuke blinked.

"What?"

Naruto sniffed and sat back up, "You kissed me." he glared, "You_ kissed_ me!"

Sasuke scowled, "So?"

"You're dating _Sakura_!"

"Not really."

"Damn it Sa-" Naruto pounded his fist against the car next to his and froze and the car alarm went off, "Shit!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, dug into his pocket, pulled out his keys and hit the alarm button, "Try _not_ to dent my car, dobe."

Naruto looked down at the raven under him, and then looked around before he framed Sasuke's face and kissed him.

The raven's charcoal eyes widened before he relaxed. He let the idea that this was right wash over him as Naruto suckled at his bottom lip, but when he didn't reply, he gasped as the blonde forced his tongue into his mouth. And it didn't help the raven in the slightest bit when Naruto coaxed their tongues to battle. And even more surprisingly...Naruto won. The more the kiss lasted, the more Sasuke became hooked. Naruto's scent and his taste was purely Naruto. And Sasuke wanted it all to himself.

* * *

"Where'd they go?" Gaara asked.

"Let's check the cars." Shikamaru said.

Neji followed, "I wonder if Uchiha caught up to him?"

Kiba shrugged, "I don't know."

Sakura and Ino came running out of the food court doors, "Wait for us!" they cried.

The guys turned around, "Why?"

"Sasuke-kun is _my boyfriend_," Sakura reminded them, "I have a right to know why he ditched me for a _idiot_."

"Sakura!" Ino squeaked.

Kiba cracked his knuckles, "What'd you say?"

Sakura huffed, "You heard me _dog breath_."

Shikamaru grabbed Kiba's arms before he tackled the oblivious girl to the pavement, "Watch what you say."

"And what are you going to do _lazy bum?_' Sakura asked, "It's amazing you pass all your classes."

"What?!"

"And you!" emerald eyes looked at Neji, "The freak with the eyes...nice contacts but it's getting old now."

"Contacts?" Neji said, "Have you ever noticed Hinata's eyes? You think we wear contacts?"

"Of course! Nobody's eyes are that pale. It's not logical." Sakura replied.

Ino pinched her arm, "Would you shut up already?!"

Sakura pinched her back, "I'm not finished!" she turned back to Gaara, "What's with the tattoo on your forehead? Love? Not like anybody can love an outcast like you!" she laughed.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Ino stood amazed at her best friend, "This isn't like you at all!"

She sighed, "I'm tired of these losers always being around. Go back to your crappy cars and run down houses!"

"Sakura!" Ino pleaded, "These _losers_ are the richest kids in our school!"

"Yeah and I'm the poorest..." she proclaimed.

Kiba shook with so much rage he tore himself from Shikamaru's grasp and charged at the girl. He brought his arm back to punch her and let go. She didn't see it coming until it was too late. There was only a second between Sakura's face and Kiba's fist when a tanned hand caught it, "N-n-naruto?!" Kiba's fist was being crushed by the blonde's grip until Kiba loosened his hand, "Why'd you stop me?!"

Naruto shook his head, "Home. Now."

"I'm not going home until I get a punch on this slut's head!" he yelled.

"I'm counting to five." Naruto said, "And you'd better be in that Lamborghini, riding back to my house. 5, 4, 3..."

"Naruto!" Kiba whined.

He shook his head, "--2--"

"Alright!" Kiba grumbled. He walked around to the other side of Shikamaru's car, got in, and pouted.

Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru just stood there.

"Home!" Naruto barked.

All three of them scrambled into their cars and drove back towards the blonde's house. Ino and Sakura stood dumbfounded as they both looked at the blonde's back_, 'Controlling much?' _Ino mused.

"Why the hell did you stop him?" Sakura asked, "I could've filed for sexual harassment!"

"That's exactly why I stopped him, bitch." Naruto turned around. They most terrifyingly dark look on his face anyone had ever seen. His eyes were narrowed and he was almost growling at them, "I don't ever want to hear you talk that way to any of them again. Understood?"

Sakura was frozen.

"Am I understood?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes, sir." Ino bowed her head and nudged Sakura to do the same.

"Not you Ino." the blonde stood close to Sakura, "And on Monday you're going to apologize to them."

Sakura stood amazed, "The hell I am!"

Nartuo growled, "Listen Sak-"

Sakura pulled her own arm back and landed a punch to the blonde's temple, effectively sending him to the ground, "_You_ listen, _loser, _and answer my questions...where did my boyfriend go?"

Naruto stood back up, his left eye shut from the blood that poured from above his eye. He touched his head with two fingers then brought it down to see. He wasn't bleeding too badly, but he might need a stitch or two. He looked back at the pink haired girl, "I don't have time for this..." he turned around and walked away from her.

"Don't turn your back on me!" Sakura went to launch another punch at the back of his head.

Sasuke stepped between them and caught her flailing arm, "That's enough."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura dropped her bags and went to embrace him.

SLAP

Sakura stopped. Her head turned to the side and a big red handprint started glowing on her cheek. Her pink hair fell over her face as she slowly turned back to the raven, "S-sasuke-k-kun?" unshed tears gathered in the corners of her eyes, "W-wh-?"

The raven glared at her as she looked devastatingly at him. His voice was low and deadly when he spoke, "Shut up, wench. You whine too much."

Sakura took a step back, "M-me?"

"Yes you." his voice was crystal clear to her when he spoke, "If you ever...come near Naruto or his friends...you'll regret it." He spun where he was and walked after Naruto.

Ino quietly stood by as she and Sakura watched him go.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, "Sasuke!"

"Oh shut up!" Ino hissed at her as she grabbed her best friend's arm and dragged her back into the mall.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke caught up with him and made him stop, "Let me look."

"I'm alright don't worry about it." he said as the raven tried to force him to look his way.

Sasuke framed his face, "Dobe! If you're bleeding...it's not alright."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"What?" Sasuke asked, growing worried at the blonde's sudden silence.

"Y-you..." he started, "You're _shorter_ than me?"

Sasuke blinked. Indeed he was. Naruto was looking down as the raven's hands forced him to look down, "What does that have to do with anything now?"

Naruto smirked and touched his forehead to Sasuke's, "I'm _taller _that you, teme...and you look so _cute_ when you're worried..." and with that, he sealed it with a kissed. He felt Sasuke's hands travel from his face and into his hair. The raven's hands tugged his head closer and soon he couldn't get enough. Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's waist and pulled their bodies closer together.

Sasuke only pulled away, when something wet ran down the side of his face, "Naruto!" he frowned when a grin was plastered on the blonde's face, "We're going to your house to fix you up now." He unlocked the car and pushed Naruto to walk around to the other side.

"You want me to get blood all over the inside of the car?" he asked.

"Just tip your head back against the seat and you should be ok." Sasuke replied as he climbed into the driver's seat, started the car, and shifted into gear once Naruto had climbed in as well and shut the door.

* * *

Kiba sat by the window in Naruto's and Iruka's house, head in his hands. Man was he ticked at that mouthy bitch! If Naruto hadn't stopped him, he probably would have injured her pretty badly. His slowly lifted his head as a dark blue Ferrari pulled into the driveway. Kiba noticed that Sasuke climbed out of the drier's seat and went around to the other side to help someone else out, _'Naruto?'_ he had to blink when the blonde stepped out of the car with something dark covering his face. His eyes widened in realization, "Shit! Naruto's hurt!" he scrambled off the back of the chair he was on and ran towards the door.

"What?" Neji slid off of Gaara, who was sprawled across the couch.

Shikamaru came out of the kitchen, "Who's hurt? I didn't hear."

Gaara was at the door following Neji and Kiba, "Naruto!"

_'What a drag...'_ Shikamaru went to the door to look then ran to the closet to grab the medical kit.

"Naruto..." Kiba came out and meet them halfway up to the house, "What happened to you?

Sasuke, who was under Naruto's left arm and guiding him up to the house, frowned, "He let Sakura get a hit."

"What?!" Kiba growled, "You idiot!"

"Back off." Naruto sighed, "I don't want to hear it from _**you **_either."

They walked up and meet Neji and Gaara in the doorway, _'Naruto...' _the redhead looked with sad eyes.

"Where's Ruka?" the blonde asked quietly.

"Not home." Neji nodded up the stairs, "Shika's waiting for you in the bathroom."

Sasuke nodded slightly and helped Naruto climb up the stairs and led him into the bathroom where Shikamaru was.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru was shaking his head, "What's Iruka going to say to you this time?"

Naruto cracked a grin, "He'll be happy that I didn't deck her back."

"How did she get a lick off you?" Kiba asked, leaning against the doorway.

"I told her to apologi-Ouch!" He tried to squirm away when Shikamaru rubbed some alcohol on his wound.

Shikamaru stopped, sighed, and looked at Sasuke. He motioned to Naruto's head, "Can you help me?"

Sasuke sat down on the countertop and grabbed the blonde's head, "Stop moving." forcing him to sit still for once and let someone else take care of him.

"She had so much trouble with apologizing that she punched you?" Kiba didn't believe it, "What else did you do?"

"I told her she was a bitch after you l-left." Naruto flinched again.

"Don't move." Shikamaru said as he stitched the blonde's head, "Or you'll break the stitches I've made."

Naruto rolled his eyes, "God help me...Shika with a sharp obje-Hey! Careful!"

Shikamaru pinched his cheek, "Then shut up too." he finished the last stitch and cut the excess string. He put some antiseptic on it to help it heal faster then placed a band-aid over top of that, "Done."

The blonde stretched, "Good. Want to go get me some pain killers?"

"No." he replied, "But I will." Shikamaru put the medical supplies away, went into the kitchen, grabbed the pills, and handed them to Naruto when he returned to the bathroom, "Go get some sleep."

Naruto swallowed the pills and drank a quick glass of water, "I can't. I still haven't done today's chores." He stood up but had to grab unto something when his vision became blurry from his headache, "Whoa! Uh...sorry."

The person he grabbed onto was Sasuke.

"C'mon dobe." the raven slid off the counter and pulled the blonde towards his room.

"But-"

Kiba gave him a small pat on his shoulder, "We can take care of the chores today. Watch him Uchiha." he gave the raven a wink.

Sasuke nodded back, "Yeah."

"Thanks." Naruto reluctantly followed Sasuke into his room.

* * *

Once Sasuke had Naruto in bed, he went to the windows and closed the curtains and shut the door. He went back to the bedside where the blonde was sprawled out, "You want me to do anything before I leave?" he asked. Not prepared for what happened next.

Naruto's hands shot out and grasped the raven's arms. He pulled Sasuke down on the bed and rolled them over so that Naruto was on top. His mouth instantly latched to Sasuke's and it started the first of many things to come. Naruto's moved his arms to pin the raven's own above his head, and being cleaver, held both of Sasuke's wrists with one hand while the other free hand traveled down the raven's side. His legs straddled on either side of Sasuke's body and Naruto lightly rubbed himself down unto the raven while he bit Sasuke's lower lip.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's body and he arched his back as Naruto rubbed against him. He gasped when he felt the blonde's teeth tug at his lower lip and soon they were once again battling for dominance, in which Naruto won again. Sasuke tried to move his arms so he could touch Naruto as well but the blonde had too tight of a grip. So the raven had to forget about touching him, settling for the kisses he was receiving and grounding his hips up into Naruto's. He trapped Naruto's tongue in his mouth during its exploration and sucked on it, which earned a moan from the blonde. Who knew someone could make such an arousing sound?

Since the raven had started sucking on Naruto's tongue, he'd let his grip loosen. Sasuke slipped one hand out and brought it down to the blonde's face, brushing the hair away and cupping his face, "Ow..." Naruto flinched and broke their kiss when the raven's hand ran over his temple.

Sasuke's heart almost stopped, "I'm sorry," he whispered, "If-"

The blonde went to silence him with a kiss, "Don't worry about it."

"Naruto..." the raven turned his head when Naruto bent his head for another kiss, "Wait."

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he sat back on his heels.

"No!" Sasuke turned his head back, smiled, and with the lightest touches brushed his fingers on the side of the blonde's head, "No, you're not."

Naruto frowned, "Right..."

He quickly tried to explain, "You're injured."

"My head, teme," Naruto let go of his other wrist, "Not the rest of me."

"Dobe..." he smirked, "the rest of you'll hurt way worse before I'm even _started_ with you."

Naruto leaned back down to his ear, "Wanna try it?"

"No." Sasuke pushed him off and made him move to lie down next to him, "Nara said you need to sleep. _Sleep, _Naruto. Not _sex."_

"I can sleep _after_ I have sex." he grinned, "That way I can be _really _tired."

The raven smiled and pecked him on his lips, "Or you can sleep _now..._and be fully energized _for_ sex."

"Che." Naruto closed his eyes.

Sasuke didn't move for about ten minutes until he was sure that Naruto had fallen asleep. He touched the blonde's hair once more and gave him another kiss on his forehead before he slid to the edge of the bed. He stood up then held in a gasp when a warm hand tightly shackled around his wrist and tugged him back to the bed,

"Stay with me." the blonde whispered.

"But-"

Naruto opened sleepy eyes and he pleaded, "Please?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and crawled back into the bed, "Fine."

The blonde closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and dragged him closer so he spooned up against his own body. Naruto placed his head in the crook of the raven's neck and inhaled, _'Sasuke...'_ he thought before he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Iruka popped the trunk of his car after he pulled into the driveway and parked. He lifted up the trunk lid, bent down to grab the groceries he had just bought and yelled in surprise when he had stood up, "Don't scare me like that!" he scolded.

Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara and Kiba all looked away, "Sorry." they replied.

Iruka sighed, "It's alright." he also asked them what they were still doing here, "It's almost eleven. You're parents will be worried."

"Yeah...about that..." Gaara toed the dirt.

Iruka blinked, "What happened."

Nobody made eye contact with him.

"5...4...3...2-"

"Naruto got decked!" Kiba blurted.

Iruka blinked again, "Excuse me?"

Neji explained further, "Naruto got punched but he's upstairs sleeping."

"Ok..." Iruka eyed him, "How? More importantly...who?"

"Sakura." Shikamaru whispered.

Iruka had to keep from laughing, "Ha. That's a good one." He walked pass them, "Don't stand there! Grab a bag before you leave."

They all grabbed a couple bags, took them in to the house and set them on either the countertop or the floor. They boys all walked out to Iruka grabbing the last bag and shutting his trunk, "It's the truth."

"Well," the scared-nosed man didn't know what to say, "Did you fix him up?"

"I had to give him stitches." Shikamaru informed, "Then I sent him to be-"

"Stitches?" Iruka asked bewildered, "How many?"

"Six." Kiba said, "Ask Sasuke."

Iruka gaped, "Sasuke's here too? Again?"

Neji nodded to the car parked behind Naruto's bike, "That's his Ferrari."

"Oh dear." He sighed, "I hope that knocked some sense into him."

Gaara waved, "Well, we're heading home."

"Right..." Iruka waved back, "See you all tomorrow."

They all got into their respective cars and drove home.

Iruka walked into the house and locked the door. He dropped the last bag into the kitchen and decided to check out the guy's story...not that he doubted them or anything. Iruka quietly crept up the stairs and walked down the hallway to Naruto's room. He turned on the hall light and turned the doorknob to Naruto's room. He slowly opened the door to see the most mind-blowing thing he'd ever come across. Naruto was sleeping, yes, but sleeping with his arms wrapped around a certain Uchiha, _'Well, I didn't see __**that**__ one coming...'_ he blinked at the two of them a couple times before he closed the door and went back downstairs. He put all of the groceries away in twenty minutes, grabbed the chocolate ice cream tub out of the freezer, grabbed a spoon, and dug in.

He jumped again when he heard a creaking noise behind him, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood in the archway, rubbing his sleeping eyes, "Sorry." he walked over to the cupboard, grabbed a glass and filled it with water. He downed it then filled it up again. And before he could leave Iruka stopped him,

"So I'm making breakfast for three in the morning?"

"Only if you want to feed me." he sleepily replied.

"Nonsense." Iruka took another bite of ice cream, "Anything in particular?"

"Nope."

"Alright then," he said, "See you in the morning."

"G'night." he replied. Sasuke walked back upstairs and into the blonde's room. He set the glass of water on top of the nightstand next to the bed and crawled back into bed. Instead of spooning himself against Naruto, he faced him. Sasuke wrapped his own arms around the blonde's waist and pulled so they were closer together. The raven slid down so that he could comfortably rest his head in the crook of Naruto's neck. He kissed the tan neck and fell back asleep.

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. The Truth Is Out

* * *

Naruto woke up to the sun peeking through his curtains. He lifted up his arm to shield his eyes from the light and moved to get up but he couldn't move. He looked down to see Sasuke curled up in his chest, still fast asleep. Naruto smiled, slipped out of bed, closed the curtain more thoroughly. He slipped back into bed and his heart flipped when the raven, even in his sleep, instinctively reached out for him. Naruto fell back into Sasuke's arms and froze when the raven placed his head on his chest,

"You're so warm..." Sasuke mumbled, "Now I really don't want to get up-"

"Boys!" Iruka called from downstairs, "Breakfast!"

The blonde groaned and mumbled himself, "Not...fair..."

"Life's not fair," Sasuke stretched and lifted up his upper body, "Mornin'."

Suddenly Naruto grinned. He flipped them over so that he was on top again, "Morning." he sealed it with a good morning kiss.

Sasuke smirked and arched his back as his arms wrapped around Naruto's neck and pulled him closer,

"Boys!" Iruka walked straight in, "I said bre-Oh my God!" He spun around and slammed the door shut.

Naruto didn't break the kiss until he was momentarily satiated, "Way to knock, Ruka." he teased.

Iruka, on the other side of the door, sighed loudly, "I'm sorry...I really wasn't expecting to walk in on that."

"Walk in on what?"

Naruto and Sasuke blinked, "Kakashi?"

"Yo!" Kakashi pushed pass Iruka and opened the door again, "And what do we have here?" Indicated a half naked flushing Uchiha and a ticked of Uzumaki, "Nice catch Naruto."

"And he's mine!" The blonde took a pillow and threw it at the door, "So get lost Hatake!"

Sasuke blushed even harder.

Kakashi shut the door and whistled, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."

"Of course!" Iruka was still blushing, "I just walked in on them!"

The silver haired man raised and eyebrow, "Do tell...where they any where near what I've done to you?"

Iruka punched him, "Pervert." he walked back downstairs with Kakashi right on his heels,

"Aw c'mon Iruka!" he pleaded, "Spill the juicy details!"

"No." he was getting annoyed himself, "And I don't want you bragging to anybody else about this either..."

"No even Gai? Or Raido?"

"_**Especially **_Gai or Raido." Iruka sternly said, "Naruto! Sasuke! The food's getting cold!" he yelled once again.

Naruto yelled in frustration, "We're coming!"

"Not fast enough!"

* * *

Sasuke slid out from under the blonde and grabbed his discarded t-shirt. He pulled it on and noticed that Naruto was dressed as well, his bandage showing a little red in the middle, "Come here." he said.

"Why?" Naruto lifted and eyebrow, "You gonna molest me?"

The raven let out a laugh, "Not today."

The blonde walked and towered over the Uchiha, "This is so fun." he whispered.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and reached up to removed the bandage, but Naruto caught his wrists, "What?"

"It's _fine_, " he said, "just let it be."

"It bled through..." the raven continued and pulled off the soaked bandage. He pulled the blonde out of this room and back into the bathroom. He put more antiseptic on the stitches and placed a new bandage over it. Luckily, Naruto's long, blonde bangs covered up most of the bulky bandage.

"Thank-" Naruto bent down to kiss him.

"Boys!"

_'Damn it Iruka!'_ Naruto cursed. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and they went downstairs together.

* * *

**(Later at Lunch)**

Kiba sat behind Shikamaru and wrapped his arms around his neck, "So, Naru-chan...How was last night?"

Naruto gave him a bored look, "I was too tired to do anything."

"The Uke refused to sex?" Kiba playfully gasped.

"Is that what you think?" the blonde arched an eyebrow just as Sasuke walked up onto the roof to join Naruto and the others. He smiled when he saw them and traveled over to the blonde. Then the raven mimicked Kiba. Sasuke moved behind Naruto and wrapped his arms around his neck, "I think you're mistaken Inuzuka." Naruto grinned at them.

Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, and Kiba all gapped.

Gaara was the first to recover, "You're _seme?!_"

The blonde frowned, "Don't act all surprised. You make me feel dumb."

"It just wasn't expected...that's all..." Neji explained.

Sasuke's grip tightened around Naruto's neck.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked grabbing unto the raven's hands in reassurance.

"I-I don't think I lost them..." he whispered in his ear.

"Lost who?" Shikamaru asked.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

The raven stiffened considerably and held on to the blonde even tighter.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Sakura, red faced, led a bunch of girls, "Get over here! Don't make me hurt you!"

"Can it, Sakura." Naruto dismissively waved his hand, "You're not welcome on the roof."

"The hell I'm not!" She stomped her foot, "This isn't you're property!"

The blondes growled, "No...it's my grandmother's."

She glared back, "I don't care if it's your mother's...Sasuke! Come over here!"

Naruto stood up and started to walked towards her but Sasuke's arms held him back, "Go away Sakura." he said.

"Not until you and I have a talk!"

"I don't want to talk with you." he snapped.

"Well, too bad." she snapped back as she stalked over to him and went to grab his arm to pulled him away.

Naruto caught her wrist and gave it a harsh squeeze, "_Don't_ _touch him." _he hissed coldly.

The pink haired girl snarled, "Let go of me, idiot. Or I'll file for sexual harassment."

"Go ahead and try." He threw her hand away and snarled back, "And _stay away_ from Sasuke."

She snorted, "Why do you care? You guys hate each other." But then she gapped when pale arms wrapped themselves protectively around the blonde's torso,

_"No way..." _whispers from the girls behind Sakura were loud and clear, _"Sasuke-kun...is __**gay."**_

"If he was gay..." Sakura stated, "He wouldn't have _kissed_ me!"

Uchiha glared at her, "The hell I did! You were the one who kissed _me."_

"And you didn't pull aw-"

"I was trapped in my car by the door!" he said defensively, "I would _never_ have kissed someone like _you._"

Kiba nudged Shikamaru and whispered, "Naru-chan owes us all ten bucks."

Her cheeks flushed with rage, "But you'll kiss him? A guy?"

The raven's hands gripped Naruto's shirt, "I have nothing more to say to you."

"The fuck you don't!" She screamed.

Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba all stepped in front of Naruto and Sasuke, "Back of Haruno." Kiba growled.

"Don't start with me _mutt face_..." she hissed.

Kiba bared the fangs he had the dentist shave into a sharp point, "I _will _start with you, bitch."

"I'm not a bitch!" she squealed.

"Leave Sakura." Neji coldly said.

"No."

"It wasn't an option." Gaara told her and he took a small, threatening step towards her.

She involuntarily backed away.

"That's what I thought..."

She screamed, spun on her heel and walked back downstairs, "This isn't the end Uchiha! You'll pay for humiliating me!"

The rest of the girls followed the fuming pink haired girl back inside the building. Shikamaru looked down on the watch on his wrist, _'We still have twenty minutes left of lunch...'_ He shrugged and went back to sit down. The others followed him too. Kiba, this time, chose to sit in his lap while Neji and Gaara sat side by side. Naruto and Sasuke remained standing, "Naruto?" Shikamaru asked.

"She really bugs me." he whispered and kept frowning.

"Nah." Kiba waved his hand, "Don't worry about her. She can't do anything."

Sasuke grazed his teeth on the back of the blonde's neck and lightly kissed him, "Let's sit down."

A shiver ran down Naruto's spine, "Yeah."

* * *

"You're pressing sexual harassment charges?" the principal asked, "Against Naruto?"

"That's exactly right."

Tsunade sighed, "Sakura...tell me what really happened."

Sakura rolled her eyes. This would be the third time, "In front of all his friends and mine, he grabbed me."

"Where did he grab you?"

"Here." she held up her wrist that was red and slightly swollen, "And he yanked on it...really hard."

The blonde haired woman knew she was lying, her Naruto wouldn't hurt a fly unless it was for a pretty good reason, "Alright."

"You'll press charges?" Sakura asked happily.

She looked at the young girl, "No."

"What?!"

"I have to talk to Naruto and each of the people there to see if your claim checks ou-"

Sakura abruptly stood up, "My claim isn't good enough?"

"I'm just following the rules, Ms. Haruno-"

"Follow the rules my ass!" She yelled, "You're protecting him because he's your grandson!"

"MS. HARUNO!" Tsunade slammed her hands down on her desk and stood as well, "Naruto may be my grandson, yes. But if I find he has hurt you unreasonably...I _will _take care of it!"

Sakura fell silent.

"And I expect _you _to let _me_ handle it! As principal of this school and as an adult to you!" Tsunade sat back down, "Are there anymore concerns?"

Her pink head shook rapidly.

"You're dismissed."

Sakura quickly left. There was _no way_ she'd leave this to an old hag. She'd get back at them _herself!_The rest of the week flew by and it was the beginning of heaven for the young Uchiha. Zero...absolutely _none_ of the girls in the school took the time out of his day and theirs to bother him. It was almost a complete bliss. Well, not as much bliss as trying to sleep next to your horny boyfriend. Yes, Sasuke had spent the week over at Naruto's but they hadn't done anything except kiss and grope. Naruto said that Sasuke still wasn't ready and he was going to wait until it was finally time. But when would he know? Hell, how did Naruto figure out he wasn't ready yet?

* * *

It was once again Friday night and all the guys were over at Naruto's house hanging out. Iruka had told them that he was going out of town for a school meeting and that if they were going to trash the place, they had better clean it up _before_ he got home Sunday night. So far? They'd kept the place _moderately_ clean, "Ne...Naruto..." Sasuke had to keep his hot boyfriend at an arms length because of the movies they were switching between. American Pie and Brokeback Mountain. It was near the end of Brokeback Mountain and Naruto had picked Sasuke up, wrapped his strong tan arms around his waist and buried his face into the back of his neck, "Naruto?"

He mumbled something incoherent.

"I can't understand you." Sasuke tried to turn around.

"He said he hated the ending." Shikamaru filled him in, "It makes him cry..._literally."_

The raven reached over his head and stroked the back of Naruto's head, "Hey."

"What koi?" Naruto lifted his head and mumbled.

"Don't hide..."

He buried his head again, "I'm gonna cry..."

The movie was at the scene where the blonde cowboy had just walked into the post office to grab his mail. He noticed another postcard with a different mountain on the front and he eagerly turned it over to only to be shocked when _**Deceased**_ was stamped in red. He immediately ran to the nearest phone booth and called his black haired lover's wife,

"Shit..." Naruto's arms tightened.

The raven almost couldn't breathe, "N-naru..." He thought about laughing but that would just be idiotic on his part. Something hot fell on the back of his neck and he shivered as it traveled down, under his shirt.

"Crap." Gaara informed, "He's crying again. Switch it back."

Kiba sighed as he hit the 'return' button on the remote and the TV flashed back to American Pie, "What a drag..."

Shikamaru bit his ear, "That's _my_ line."

"Hey! Watch where you bite!"

Shikamaru smirked.

Neji yawned.

"Somebody needs to go to bed..." Kiba whispered.

The Hyuuga threw a glare at him, "_Don't start with me Inuzuka."_ he quoted Sakura from earlier in the week, leaving out the 'mutt face' part.

Kiba howled in laughter.

"What time is it?" Naruto mumbled from behind Sasuke.

The raven looked at the clock on the cable box, "2:13..."

"I'm dead." he snuggled closer to his boyfriend.

"We all are." Shikamaru stated.

Gaara nodded, "Yeah. I think it's time to-."

"Sleep." Neji mumbled and curled up in Gaara's lap.

Gaara stood up, Neji in his arms, and walked upstairs to the bedroom they occupied, "Night."

"Night." Shikamaru made Kiba move off of him and walk himself, "Troublesome."

Kiba growled lightly, "Don't 'Troublesome' me Nara...or else you won't be getting any for a while..."

"Spare me the details." Sasuke whispered, Naruto still leaning against his back.

Inuzuka let out a toothy grin, "Just wait...you'll be the same way Uchiha."

"God I hope not..." he replied, "I'd feel bad for the rest of the guys...two Kiba's."

He pouted, "That's _not_ what I meant and you know it."

Shikamaru grabbed his wrist and dragged him upstairs, "C'mon you big baby."

"But I'm you're baby right?" he whimpered.

A pause.

"Yeah. You're my baby."

Sasuke grinned and had to keep his laughter down. He tried to look behind him, "Naruto-ah!" His body arched as one of Naruto's hands pinched his nipple and the other hand traveled lower, into his lap, "N-naru...t-to."

"Koi..." the blonde bite the back of his neck and licked the red spot he had just created. His left hand rolled and pinched the nipple between his fingers while his hand talently slid under the stretchy band of the boxer shorts Sasuke now wore, slowly caressing the raven, "Just let me touch you..."

He bit his lip and moaned softly, "Ngh...a-ha." Naruto's left hand switched nipples as his right hand gripped around his length, making him harder with each stroke. Sasuke's hips thrusted involuntarily as the blonde's actions continued. His arms reached behind his head and tangled in the locks of Naruto's hair, his hips still moving to each one of the blonde's slow thrusts, "N-na...ru...t-to." he breathed.

"Sasuke." he kissed the back of his neck.

"Ah!" he bit out a scream and moved his hips faster against Naruto's hand.

Just a few more thrusts.

"Let's go."

Naruto let go and made Sasuke stand up.

The raven had to blink before he understood what had happened. His boyfriend just touched him, made him hard, and stopped just when he was about to reach his climax, "Dobe!" he hissed, "You bastard!"

Naruto grabbed his face, "Don't think you're the only one hard here." He reminded him, "You're the one who rubbed against me."

"You're the one who stuck his hand down my pants!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed as he growled, grabbed Sasuke's arm, and dragged him upstairs. Naruto walked into his room, shut the door and shoved Sasuke down on the bed. He locked the door and made sure that the windows were locked as well. When he checked everything, he turned his attention back to Sasuke.

Sasuke tried hard to suppress a shiver at the intensity of Naruto's eyes. He saw the raw lust and power swirling in his eyes and it made him a little afraid that he had snapped at him, "Naruto...I'm sorry. I didn't me-"

Naruto pounced on him. In a full out straddle, the blonde pinned the raven's arms above his head and gave him a bruising kiss. Then he started trailing his kisses down the Sasuke's jaw and his neck. He stopped to suck for a while on his pulse. When the raven struggled, Naruto moved his mouth back up so they were aligned together. Pinning Sasuke's wrists above his head with only one of his own hands, Naruto trailed the other roughly down the raven's body. Reaching under his shirt, Naruto moved his hand back up against heated flesh and ran his fingers over perked nipples. The blonde moved his lips from Sasuke's, giving him time to catch his breath, down to the cloth covered buds.

"Naruto!" Sasuke whispered harshly. The blonde had taken his nipple, over his shirt, into his mouth and tugged and sucked on it. He arched his back even more when Naruto switched nipples and treated it with the same brutality he had the other one. Naruto's knee wedged itself between Sasuke's thighs and rubbed up and down over the raven's covered erection. Sasuke bit his lip to the point of drawing blood as he kept back a scream as the torture from the blonde sent him crashing over the edge. Once he floated back down from his climax, Sasuke's body relaxed back into the bed and he sighed in content as he closed his eyes. But his eyes shot back open when he felt a wet tongue travel over his navel and teeth bit at the waistband of his shorts.

The blonde moved his head back up and he kissed Sasuke once again, leaving the Uchiha breathless, "Don't move your hands." he instructed as he let go of his wrists. Sasuke obeyed and Naruto smirked. Then he traveled back down the raven's body, once again, stopping at the waistband of his shorts. Naruto heard Sasuke suck in a breath as his tan hands grabbed the stretchy material and slide it down and off his legs. The blonde's eyes widened as he caught sight, with the help of the limited amount of moonlight shining in through the window, of Sasuke's cock. Still swelled and covered in his own cum, Naruto decided that his boyfriend was definitely...good enough to eat.

Naruto lightly touched the tip of the raven's hard-on with two of his fingers. He heard Sasuke gasp and saw his arms flinch down, "Don't move, koi..." he reminded him.

"W-why not?" he shakily asked.

"Just let me touch-"

"And me?" he asked, "Can I touch you?"

"No." Naruto grabbed his lover's sac and bent his head to kiss the tip.

Sasuke had to bite his lip yet again but yelped when the blonde grazed his teeth over him.

Oh yeah. He was super tasty. Naruto slid the first inch of the raven into his mouth and he sucked experimentally, just to make sure he was doing this right. Tonight was a new step for them. Before they had kept it to only kissing and groping each other...with clothes on. This was _waaay_ better. The blonde slid down more, taking more in. He sucked and at the same time used his tongue to rub the underside of Sasuke's cock were the vein was throbbing. He massaged the sac as he bobbed his head up and down the raven's shaft, his own mouth getting accustomed to when it swelled even more, "N-naruto...I c-can't..." Sasuke threw his head back and arched as Naruto sent him over the edge yet again.

The blonde licked up and swallowed every ounce produced by Sasuke. He gave the tip once last kiss before he crawled back up Sasuke's body. Pleased at the fact that the raven was able to follow directions and keep his arms above his head, Naruto kissed him soundly, as he laid back trying to catch his breath. The blonde let go of his mouth and smiled at the way Sasuke's whole body flushed with pleasure. He also relished in the fact that he had made the stubborn Uchiha break out in a sweat. He brushed a few damp locks of hair away from his face, "You ok?"

He nodded and brought his arms down to circle around the blonde's neck, "You actually...scared...me." he breathed.

"Hahaha..." Naruto grinned as he whispered, "The look on your face was priceless."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he pulled Naruto down beside him. He laid his head down on his chest and closed his eyes, "I'm even more tired."

"Good." the blonde stoked his hair, "Maybe we'll get some sleep before 9 o'clock comes around..."

The raven half-heartedly growled his annoyance.

Naruto kissed the top of Sasuke's head and closed his eyes as well.

* * *

"Where is Sasuke?!"

"I-I d-don't know..."

SMACK

"He's your son!" a male voice slurred, "Keep track of him!"

"F-forgive m-" a small voice replied.

"It's too late to apologize!" he spun on his heel, "Where's Itachi?!"

"Here father." Itachi, was bowing on the floor.

Fugaku smiled drunkenly, "Go and call your brother."

"No."

"What?" he stumbled over to the older brother and picked him up by the front of his shirt, "You dare to disrespect me?"

Itachi avoided eye contact, "You will only continue to hurt him more...I will no longer allow-"

"Allow me?!" he roared, "And who are _you_ to allow me?"

"A person who cares about what happens to his family-" He replied.

"Itachi...no!" his mother pleaded.

Fugaku smacked her to the floor again, "Shut up!" then he turned his attention back to the boy in his arms, "So you want to keep him safe? Then _you_ can take the punishment for his actions."

Itachi's eyes showed no emotion as his drunk father dragged him out of the room.

**End Chapter Nine**


	10. Scrapes and Bruises

**Chapter Ten**

**A hint? Shikamaru's not too happy in the beginning…**

**I caved….i caved in to a terrible desire!**

**Hope you're happy!**

**Storytime!**

* * *

Music and a knocking on the wall, woke both Sasuke and Naruto. The blonde looked at the clock, 5:32, "Stop pounding on the wall!" he yelled.

"Then answer your god damn phone!" a muffled Shikamaru's voice called from the next room.

"What?" Naruto looked around and saw a phone vibrating on his nightstand and playing 'Just Like You'. Sasuke was still sound asleep so he reached over and answered the phone for him, "Hello?"

_"Sasuke?" _

"No. This is Naruto."

_"Where's Sasuke?"_

"He's slee-"

Sasuke's head lifted up, "Who is it?"

"Hold on a sec." Naruto pulled the phone away from his ear and told the raven, "Itachi?"

"What? Let me see." Sasuke took the phone from him, "Itachi?"

_"S-sasuke!"_

His eyebrows creased, "Brother...what's wrong?"

_'Brother?'_ Naruto's head started to spin, _'Oh yeah...I remember now.'_

_"D-don't...come ho-home..."_

"What? Itachi?" Sasuke heard the phone click off, "Itachi!"

Naruto recognized the fear and panic in his boyfriend's voice as soon as he had taken the phone away, "Sasuke?"

The raven scrambled off of Naruto and hastily threw on his clothes, "Something's wrong with him."

"I noticed." he immediately regretted his comment, "Want me to come with?"

"No. no." He buckled his belt and stuffed his cell in his pocket, "I'll be back later."

"Ok."

Sasuke stole a minute and kissed him goodbye, "Sorry." he ran down the stairs and out the door.

* * *

Sasuke raced up the driveway, parked his car and ran into the house, "Itachi?" he called. He heard a thud from upstairs and he quickly ascended the stairway, not bothering to throw off his shoes, "Brother..." Sasuke ran down the hallway to Itachi's room. He stopped when the door was slightly ajar. Itachi _never_ left his room open, not matter _what_ the occasion was. He swallowed before he pushed the door open so he could slip through. He walked in, "Itac-"

A hand covered his mouth, pulled him into a closet and shut the door, "You fool!"

In the darkness, Sasuke could barely make out the form of his older brother.

"I told you not to come home!" Itachi's hand fell off Sasuke's mouth and he clutched his side, "Ngh."

"Brother, what happened?" Sasuke saw the bigger form sway and he moved to help him stand up right.

Itachi took a deep breath and sighed, "Father came home last night-"

"He's a week early!" Sasuke said and gasped at all of the cuts and bruises that covered his brother's face.

"Quiet!" the older male hissed, "We all know that, but more importantly...where have you been?"

Sasuke paused and admitted very quietly, "Naruto's."

"Hn." Itachi huffed then ruffled his hair, "It's good to know there's _someone_ out there strong enough, besides me, to keep and eye on you."

"Hey!"

"Wait." the older male immediately perked up, "Someone's home."

There was a loud crashing sound then a bellow, "SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Both brothers cringed, "Where are you going?!" Itachi called as Sasuke walked out of the closet.

"I want to go back to Naruto's house." he sighed, "I don't want to deal with this at all."

He tried to follow but Itachi was still too beat up to move much, "No! Sasuke get back here!"

But he had already left and walked downstairs.

* * *

"Yes father?" Sasuke turned the corner of the living room and found his father lying on the couch, half empty bottle of whiskey in his grasp, "Is there something that you need?"

"Don't get smart with me brat!" he snapped back and stood up, "Where the hell have you been?"

Sasuke told him straight out, "My boyfriend's place."

This made the Great Fugaku Uchiha stumble, "Y-your..._**boyfriend?!**_**"**

"Yes." he replied, "He's been helping me with my Trig homewo-"

His father slapped him across his face so hard, it split the skin, created a cut from his temple to his cheek, "You're in love with a _male?"_ his father asked coldly.

Sasuke took a deep breath before he answered, "Yes."

Fugaku grabbed the front of his t-shirt, "You disgrace me."

"When have I ever _'graced'_ you Father?" he sneerily replied back, "When have you ever been happy with what Itachi and I have done for you?"

His father shoved him away and said nothing.

"_Exactly!_" Sasuke pointed out, "Ever since you started drinking...you've never been happy with what anybody does for you!"

There was a fast sound of bone colliding with bone, a body crashing to the floor, and the sound of breaking glass.

Itachi had manage to put aside his pain as he limped downstairs to where he heard his father and little brother yelling. When he turned the corner into the living room, he was not prepared for the sight he saw at all, "SASUKE!"

* * *

For some unknown reason, the day Sasuke had left Naruto's early Saturday morning, was the last time he had heard from the raven in two weeks. It was Friday again and Naruto just sat like he had for the past two weeks...starring out the window. He sighed, turning events over and over again in his mind. Had he done something wrong? Had Sasuke not liked the blowjob he had given him? He couldn't figure it out anyway he looked at it. It was last hour and the bell for the end of the day rang. As all of the other students rushed out of the classroom, Naruto took his time.

_'You scared me...'_

The blonde stopped. That's was Sasuke had told him after he was done. He was just joking right? Naruto wasn't that scary. It's not like he had hurt him or anything...

_'You scared me...'_

That must have been it. Naruto had scared the raven so bad that night, that he never came back. It was all his fault.

"Naruto?"

The blonde slowly raised his gaze to Iruka, "_What've I done?"_ he whispered, tears gathering in his eyes.

"Naruto?" Iruka stepped out from behind his desk and walked over to the blonde, "What are you talking about?" he embraced him since he knew the door was shut.

"I scared him away." he let his books and folders fall to the floor, "I freaked him out so much he left."

"Naruto...you're not making sense."

He looked up, "Two weeks when you left for you're meeting? The guys came over and Sasuke was there too. When we were done watching the movie...I-I..."

Iruka wiped the tears away with his thumb, "You what?" he asked softly.

He flushed, "I _touched_ him."

"Ok." The older male completely understood, "Why would that scare him?"

"I lost control..." he whispered softly.

Iruka stopped, "You raped him?"

"No!" he shook his head, "No, I didn't. Just head—"

He let out a held breath, "Ok. That's better than rape."

"After I was done...he said that I had scared him..."

"And you haven't talked with him since?"

Naruto shook his head again, "He kissed me before he left but...well, I guess he was saying goodbye."

Iruka stood silent.

"I didn't mean to scare him." Naruto's body started to shake, "I-I love him. I didn't want him to go away."

"It's alright." Iruka didn't know what else to say, "I-"

The door to the classroom slid open and a tall figure stepped through.

"Yes?" Iruka called, "Can I help you?"

"Naruto...Uzumaki?"

Naruto looked up and over Iruka's shoulder, "Who are you?"

He was a tall man with long black hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Fading bruises lined his face and moved when he talked, "Itachi."

"Sasuke's brother?" he let go of Iruka, "Where is he?"

Itachi frowned, "Come with me."

Naruto stepped toward him but Iruka grabbed his arm, "Naru-"

"Let go Iruka." the blonde pleaded, "He _has_ to know where Sasuke is!" he slipped out of the man's grasp and followed Itachi out into the hallway then out into the parking lot, "Hey wait!"

Itachi stopped by a sleek, black Mercedes, "What?"

"Where is he?" he repeated.

"Get in." Itachi slid into the driver's seat.

Naruto hesitated a moment before he too slid into the car.

They drove for about forty-five minutes before they came up to the parking ramp.

"The hospital?" Naruto wondered out loud.

Itachi parked the car, "You've called my brother everyday since you two have been out of contact."

"Yeah?"

"And..." he added, "You're confession to your teacher has confirmed my suspicions."

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, "What the hell happened?!"

Itachi looked at him with sad, onyx eyes, "Sasuke is injured."

"By who?"

"Our Father." he supplied, "Lately he has been coming home drunk. And he beats us," referring to the fading bruises on his face, "but most of all...he hits Sasuke."

Naruto scrambled out of the car, "Where is he?" he repeated for the third time.

Itachi got out as well, "This way."

* * *

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as Itachi led him into a room.

The young Uchiha was wrapped up in the hospital bed sheets his arms and head showing. IV's ran from both his arms, various cuts and scrapes lined them as well as his face but the most breathtaking thing? A tube, connected to Sasuke's throat make Naruto boil with rage. He softly grabbed the pale hand and held it as he sat down next to the bed.

"Koi...what happened to you?" he mumbled.

"Our father knocked him backwards and he fell through the glass coffee table in the living room. I was..." Itachi faltered, "too late...forgive me."

The blonde didn't answer. Instead he absentmindedly played with the sleeping raven's fingers.

"I wanted to give you one last chance to see him." Itachi said.

"What?" Now he paid attention.

Itachi's face grew pale and grave, "He's in a coma. The doctors say he won't come to anytime soon."

_'No.'_ Naruto's hand brushed the hair that fell across his lover's face, "It's not true." he whispered as he cupped his cheek.

"Naruto-"

"No." the blonde said sternly, "_I will wait for him._"

The older Uchiha male gave a sigh of relief and sank down in a chair opposite the blonde, "Thank god."

"What?" Naruto was confused.

He smirked, "I tested you, Uzumaki. And you _passed._"

"You mean?" he looked back to Sasuke.

"Yes. He is awake but he in not able to speak because of the tube." he said, "I merely wanted to make sure you were the right one to take care of my little brother while I take care of the legal manners."

"Legal manners?"

Itachi nodded, "My father."

A knock on the door distracted them, "Itachi?"

"Yes, come in."

A beautiful woman with dark hair walked in and put her hand on his shoulder, "Is he awake yet? The doctors want to come back in to check on him."

"Mother," Itachi nodded to the blonde, "This is Naruto."

He stood up and bowed, "A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

She laughed, "What a sweetheart!"

Naruto felt a tug on his hand and he looked down. Sasuke was looking at him with sleepy eyes, "Sasuke!"

The Uchiha smirked and tugged him closer. He wrapped both arms around the blonde's neck, stole a quick glace at his brother and mother, shrugged and kissed him. But he had to pull back sooner than he wanted because of the lack of air his body was already getting. He cupped the sun kissed cheeks and mouthed to him, 'I love you.'

The blonde smiled, "I love you too."

Their mother patted Itachi's shoulder, "I'll go get the doctor." she walked back out into the hallway and shortly reappeared with a man in a white coat.

"He's looking better after every rest he gets, Mikoto."

"I agree." She stood next to Itachi again.

The doctor notice that there was a new person in the room, "I'm sorry. I don't know you."

"Uzumaki, Naruto." he stood up and bowed again.

"Are you family?" the doctor looked down at the charts in his hand, "If not I'm afraid y-"

Itachi spoke, "He is."

Then the doctor noticed the combined hands of Sasuke and Naruto, "Forgive me." he checked Sasuke's vital signs then checked the wound around his neck, "Good news. You're healthy as can be...except for the tube on your neck." he jotted down a few notes.

"Will he get it removed?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes. I've already signed him up as a matter of fact."

She clasped her hands, "How wonderful!"

"Yes, but he'll have to stay another day to make sure he doesn't go the wrong way." the doctor ended with that and walked out of the room.

Itachi stood, "I'm heading down to the cafeteria."

"I'll join you." Mikoto said, "Would you like anything Naruto?"

"No thank you." He shook his head.

They both walked out of the room leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone and all to themselves. There was silence between the two until the raven sensed that there was something wrong. He squeezed Naruto's hand and gave him a questioning look.

Naruto closed his eyes as he smiled and squeezed back, "Guess I should tell you why I'm so quiet huh?"

Sasuke shook his head 'yes'.

"For two weeks I've tried to get a hold of you." he started, "I called you cell, your house, I even asked Kakashi and Grandma where you had gone. Then today I remembered that you told me I had scared you a while ago. I didn't mean it, I swear. What you told me kept playing in my head, over and over again. Then Iruka asked me what was wrong and I told him." he took a deep breath, "I really thought that I _had_ scared you away. I almost thought about killing myself then..."

The raven dragged him closer, making the blonde move his chair towards him more. Sasuke started to stroke Naruto's head.

"Then Itachi walked in. Into the _classroom_. 'Wow,' I thought, 'He's kinda cute...'." he grinned when Sasuke's face fell and he smacked him, "Just kidding. Anyway. He told me to follow him so I did. And we ended up in the parking ramp and I made him tell me what was going on. Then we ended up in here. Itachi then told me you were in a coma and he was planning on pulling the plug on you." Naruto stroked Sasuke's cheek, "I told him 'No' and said that I'd wait for you. No matter how long it took...that I'd stay and be right here, waiting for you to wake up."

Sasuke's heart thumped in his chest as he looked at the truthfulness in his lover's eyes.

"Alright Sasuke." The doctor walked back in with a nurse pushing a wheel chair, "Let's give you your voice back."

Naruto squeezed his hand, "I'll be right here."

Sasuke nodded and left with the Nurse and the Doctor.

* * *

Naruto took out his cell phone and speed dialed a number.

_"Hello?" _

"Iruka, it's me."

_"Naruto?" the male voice asked, "Where did you go? Everyone's worried."_

He smirked, "I found Sasuke."

_"What?"_

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow okay?" He said, "I'm spending the night with him."

_"Naruto, where are you?" Iruka asked, "Naru-"_

Naruto snapped his phone shut and replaced it back into his pocket.

* * *

A few hours passed by and Naruto fell asleep on Sasuke's hospital bed when the blonde was jerked away by a woman crying, "Mikoto?" he asked as the crying closed in on his door. The door opened to a sobbing Mikoto and Itachi holding her, coaxing her to sit down. Naruto instantly shot up, "What happened?" his thoughts still stuck on Sasuke.

Itachi made sure his mother sat down before he turned his attention to Naruto, "Our Father disappeared from the authorities."

Naruto fell back down in his seat with a grateful sigh.

"What are you happy about?" he asked, "Fath-"

The blonde held up his hand, "I thought that she was crying because of Sasuke."

"That too."

"What?" His gaze connected with Itachi's.

"He just died in surgery."

Naruto fainted.

* * *

**End Chapter 10**


	11. Confusion and Love

**Chapter Eleven.**

**Warning: (even though I should make you suffer) Be careful of this chapter… **

* * *

The blonde stirred in his sleep to someone stroking his head and something vibrating. He kept his eyes shut but he listened to the conversation, "I didn't mean to make him faint..."

_'Itachi...'_

"You are a terrible boy, Itachi."

_'Mikoto...'_

"Once he wakes up, I'm not stopping him from beating on you older brother."

_'Sasuke...wait, Sasuke?" _Naruto's eyes flew open, "Sasuke?!"

Said raven blinked before he was assaulted.

"Sasuke!" the blonde threw his arms around him and buried his face in his neck, "You're ok!"

"Who'd you think I was?" he smirked.

Naruto spun around, "Itachi! You asshole!"

Itachi held up his hands in his defense, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. I couldn't help myself."

He glared and turned back to Sasuke, "What time is it?"

"Uh...Naruto?"

"What?"

"It's three in the afternoon."

He made a disbelieving face, "I came here around four. It can't be three."

Sasuke looked at his mother then back at the blonde, "It's three o'clock _Saturday._"

He blinked.

"You were asleep for a long time." Mikoto said, "So long, we had the doctor check on you to make sure _you_ were alright."

He broke out in laughter, "Oh wow..."

"Yeah." Sasuke said and handed him his phone, "And you're cell's been ringing forever."

Naruto checked the caller ID. Iruka, Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, his Grandmother, grandfather, _and _Kakashi, "I'm a popular guy. What can I say?"

"Che." Sasuke pulled him down for a kiss.

Itachi scoffed, "Please spare us the image, little brother."

The blonde smiled against the kiss, _'That's what he gets!_'

"Boys!" Mikoto scolded when they let the kiss linger on just a little too long, "If you want to leave, I suggest you behave until after the doctor's ok'd you."

They separated and Sasuke went back to stroking Naruto's hair, "I'll be fine mother."

As a matter of fact, the doctor walked in at that very moment, "I see you're doing well since yesterday Sasuke." he nodded to the blonde, "And you're doing better as well Naruto."

Naruto blushed and threw a glare at Itachi.

The doctor checked the Uchiha's neck once more before he nodded, "Alright. You're all set."

"Really?"

"Yup."

He sighed in relief, "Thank god!"

* * *

Once all four of them were out of the hospital, they all climbed into Itachi's car. Itachi driving, their mother in the passenger seat, and Naruto and Sasuke cuddled together in the backseat. _'I'm glad his windows are tinted...'_ the blonde thought as he lay down across the seat with Sasuke lying on top of him,

"Naruto," Mikoto asked, "Where do you live?"

"Hidden Leaf Street..." Sasuke mumbled for him, "7452."

Mikoto nodded and asked another question, "I don't mean to be a bother dear...but the place Itachi and I are currently staying at only has room for two people..."

Naruto watched the raven's eyes light up, "I see where you're going. There isn't enough room for Sasuke?"

"Well...Unless someone wants to sleep on the couch."

"No!" Sasuke quickly said, "I'd rather go with Naruto."

She laughed, "I thought so."

Itachi pulled in to the blonde's driveway and parked the car. He popped the trunk and got out to grab Sasuke's pack for him. Once he shut the trunk, he handed the dark blue backpack to Naruto who walked with Sasuke up to the house, "Iruka!" he called. There was a crashing noise, a few strings of cursing and the thundering of footsteps.

"Naruto!?" Iruka appeared at the end of the hallway in a white t-shirt and some sweatpants. He ran up to the blonde and faked a hug. Instead he gave Naruto a good slap across his face, "Where the hell have you _been?!_ You can't call me then hang up! I was going _insane!_ You're grandparents were going to kick my ass!"

"Sorry." he mumbled back.

"Ahem." the Uchiha brother's mother stood in the doorway, "Iruka?"

"M-mikoto?" Iruka blinked before he smiled, "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"Mikoto's here?" a silver head popped out of a room down the hallway. He walked to the living room and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here?"

She blushed, "I came to ask a favor of Iruka."

"Yes, anything."

"May Sasuke stay with you for a little while?" she asked, "At least until we've found a suitable place to live now."

Kakashi folded his arms across his chest, "That's right. I just saw the news."

"That's fine with me," the scared man agreed, "but where has he been?"

"Well, uh, Fugaku came home early..." she explained, "And he got a little rough with us all..."

While Mikoto explained further to the older men, Sasuke leaned against the blonde and closed his eyes, "Are you tired?" Naruto asked.

"Just a little..." the raven yawned.

"Ok..." Naruto slowly backed himself and Sasuke away from the talking trio. He made the raven stay awake long enough to walk up the stairs and into the bedroom. The blonde set Sasuke's backpack down next to the nightstand and told him to crawl into bed. It was around five and if they took a small nap now, they could both get up for dinner later since Iruka didn't cook dinner until late at night on Saturdays anyway. Naruto tucked the raven in and went to walk over to his computer until Sasuke's hand grasped his, "What?"

"You're not staying?"

He smiled, "I'm just going to get on the computer for a second..."

"Forget about that...come to bed with me." he pouted.

Fire raced through his veins, "In a minute."

Sasuke let go with a defeated gaze.

Naruto walked over to his computer and signed on.

_**Kyuubi Kit has just signed on...**_

**KyuubiKit: **_Hey guys._

**BacOffIBite:**_ Naruto!_

**LazyAss: **_Where've you been?_

**Sandman: **_You haven't answered any of our calls_**  
ICanSeeYou:**_..._

**KyuubiKit: **_Yeah...'bout that. Sorry. I found Sasuke though_

**ICanSeeYou:**_ Where was he hiding?_

**BacOffIBite: **_Well?_

**Sandman:**_ Did you two get over your fight?_

**ICanSeeYou:**_ Act your age Gaara..._

**KyuubiKit: **_Nah, not a fight. He was in the hospital_

**BacOffIBite: **_Why?_

**Sandman:**_ Did you bite him too hard?_

**LazyAss: **_Gaara! Shut the fuck up!_

**KyuubiKit: **_Kib's rubbing off on you Shika_

**ICanSeeYou: **_I agree_

**BacOffIBite: **_That's a good thing right?_

**KyuubiKit: **_I guess_

**Sandman: **_Why was Sasuke in the hospital?_

**LazyAss:**_ Troublesome_

**KyuubiKit: **_Hahaha...there's the Nara we all know...uh...i think that you should wait until he wants to tell you_

**ICanSeeYou:**_ I think that would be the best_

**BacOffIBite: **_Neji...shut the hell up_

**Sandman: **_Hey! What's your problem?_

**LazyAss: **_I could ask you the same thing_

**ICanSeeYou:**_ If you've got a problem Inuzuka...don't be afraid to say it!_

**KyuubiKit: **_Guys! Chill out!_

**BacOffIBite:**_ I've got a problem with you and your smart-alikeness!_

**Sandman: **_I've had enough of your stupidity!_

**ICanSeeYou: **_'Smart-alikeness'? that's not even a word!_

**KyuubiKit: **_Cut it out! Shika, help me!_

**LazyAss:**_ Naruto's right. Stop it._

**BacOffIBite: **_No one asked you...stay out of it Shika!_

**ICanSeeYou: **_No one asked you...stay out of it Shika!_

**Sandman: **_No one asked you...stay out of it Shika!_

**BacOffIBite: **_Don't yell at him!_

**ICanSeeYou:**_ You were the one to yell at him first!_

**KyuubiKit: **_ALRIGHT!! THAT'S __ENOUGH!!_

**ICanSeeYou: ...**

**Sandman:...**

**LazyAss:**_ Nice._

**BacOffIBite: **_Anger issues much?_

**KyuubiKit: **_Can it Kiba._

**BacOffIBite: **_Sorry._

**KyuubiKit: **_What's wrong with you guys?_

**ICanSeeYou:**_I'm fine._

**BacOffIBite:**_ The fuck you are_

**ICanSeeYou:**_You wanna mess with me dog boy?_

**KyuubiKit: **_NEJI! KIBA! I don't want to hear it!_

**LazyAss: **_There's no stopping it Naruto...just let them fight it out._

**BacOffIBite:**_ I'll mess with you freak...you and your fake god damn eyes..._

**ICanSeeYou: **_MY EYES ARE __NOT __FAKE!!_

**Sandman: **_Neji...calm down._

**KyuubiKit:...**

**BacOffIBite: **_At least my boyfriend's hot..._

**LazyAss:**_ wow_

**ICanSeeYou:**_ Shikamaru isn't crap to look at!_

**KyuubiKit: **_hahahahahahahahahahahaha_

**Sandman: **_Why are you laughing?_

**LazyAss: **_:D_

**Sandman: **_i'm so confused._

**KyuubiKit: **_It's like brotherly love..._

**Sandman: **_Is that what you think?_

**LazyAss: **_yup_

**KyuubiKit: **_I'm gone...get some sleep ya pussys!_

_**KyuubiKit has signed off.**_

_'Oh my god..._' Naruto shook his head as he pushed in his chair and walked back over to the bed.

* * *

"Why were you laughing?" Sasuke asked sleepily.

"Hm?" Naruto slid into the bed with him, "Oh. Neji and Kiba were fighting."

"You found that funny?" he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist and snuggled up to him.

Naruto brushed his lips across the raven's forehead, "With the things they were saying? Yeah."

Sasuke lifted his head, "What'd they say?"

He smiled and kissed the tip of his nose, "I'll let you read it later but right now...you need some sleep."

"I slept while you were on the computer," Sasuke moved so his whole body was on top of Naruto's, "I'm fine."

"Right..." he laughed, "Somehow I highly doubt that."

The raven moved his hands to tangle in Naruto's hair and he spread kisses all over the blonde's neck, "How long can you keep yourself in check?" he whispered huskily.

Naruto smirked, "Depends on what you do." he replied.

Sasuke grazed his teeth over his pulse and he smirked in return when he felt the blonde's body tense considerably, "I don't think you can last..."

"We'll see." Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed and under Sasuke's touches.

The raven moved his body so it straddled Naruto's. His hands slid down out of his hair to frame his face and Sasuke pressed their lips together, lightly tugging on Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. When the blonde complied, Sasuke pushed his tongue into the sweet cavern, exploring every dip and curve just like Naruto had done with him. Still attached at the mouth, the raven moved his hands to travel down the blonde's body this time. His hand reached the bottom of Naruto's shirt and Sasuke grabbed the end and started to pull it up, while they were kissing.

In order to fully removed Naruto's shirt, the blonde arched his back so the raven could slip it up easier. Then they broke their kiss for a fraction of a second before they heatedly returned to their previous actions, "Ne...Sasuke..."

"What?" he licked the corner of his mouth.

"Slow down..." he said.

He didn't slow down...he stopped and sat up, "What for?"

One of Naruto's hands came up and lightly touched the bandages that wrapped around the raven's neck, "I don't want you back in that hospital anytime soon."

"Hn." he bent back down and sucked at his mouth, "Don't worry about it."

"Don't push yourse-ah!"

Sasuke had moved his hand down and grabbed Naruto through his pants, "You're ruining the moment...stop _talking._"

He hissed, "Now you get a backbone?"

The raven growled, "Until you decide you want to fuck me...yes I'll have a backbone."

Naruto's eyes narrowed into slits and he flipped their positions like he was the one on top all along, "Fuck you? I won't _ever_ fuck you."

"What?" Sasuke eyes widened then he glared, "Then why the hell am I here?!"

"Get this straight Sasuke..." he pinned the raven's arms to the side so he could move, "I will _never ever _fuck you...but I will _love_ you."

The raven struggled nevertheless, "What the hell is the difference..." he mumbled coldly.

Naruto growled and he hissed to get it through Sasuke's head, "By _fucking _you, it makes me seem like a cold ass bastard who's going to toss you out on the street after I'm done..."

"Isn't that what you were planning in the first place?"

"No!" Naruto said then nuzzled the raven's neck, "I'm going to _love_ you, teme...now and forever." he stopped, "At least until _you're_ done with _me_."

He didn't know what to say. All of his life, all Sasuke ever knew was that you get it until the person in charge is done. No one has really ever _loved_ him before, sure he's had lots of fucks, all by his father's customers. He stopped struggling and lay limp, waiting for Naruto's assault.

"Tired yet?"

He nodded yes.

"Good...then let me show you what I mean."

"Usurakontachi," Sasuke chuckled, catching his mouth in a sensual kiss.

"A new nickname?" he teased.

"Yeah..." he fell back breathlessly,

They latched mouths again for a while before Naruto broke the kiss, "Can I have you? Forever?"

Sasuke's breath caught in his throat before a few tears welded up in his eyes and he answered, "Yes."

The blonde kissed him again before he let his right hand wander down Sasuke's side to his bottom. Naruto's hand skimmed over the raven's soaked cock first to grab some lubricant. Then he traveled down to Sasuke's entrance, circled it, and pushed one finger in. Sasuke groaned when the blonde moved his finger around and hissed when another finger pushed in beside the first. Naruto made a scissoring motion and after a while, added a third and fourth finger.

"N-naru…to" Sasuke moaned, _"P-p-please…"_

Naruto kissed his jaw and removed his fingers. He braced his arms on either side of the Uchiha's body and positioned himself to enter the raven. He paused a moment as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck and brought his knees up. Naruto took a deep breath and pressed his lower body into Sasuke's. When just the tip of the blonde's cock was inside, he pressed in further and felt Sasuke tense up too much, "Koi…" Naruto let a hand wander down to the raven's neglected erection and he slowly stroked it, "You need to relax…"

"M'kay." Sasuke nodded his head, bit his lip and tried to think about how good it felt to feel Naruto touching him. He took a deep breath and willed himself to relax. Once he did, his eyes widened in pain as Naruto forced himself in fully. It's not like this was his first time but it had been a hell of a long time since this had happened. Sasuke closed his eyes and took shuddering breaths as he thought about it. This was Naruto…his best friend…his lover. And he wouldn't ruin this moment, for _anything._

"Damn," the blonde moaned as he slowly began to move, "I didn't think…god that you'd…be so ha…_tight..."_ He pulled out just until the end of his cock was still inside the raven then surged back in.

"Ngh…" Sasuke's body moved in time with the blonde's, "Glad you…ah…like it…"

Naruto paused for a second to reposition themselves. He grabbed Sasuke's legs and made them bend over his shoulders, the back of his thighs resting against the blonde's chest. Then he resumed his previous activities of pleasing the raven.

Sasuke's back arched slightly as this new position made each and every one of the blonde's thrusts rub against his prostate, "Gwah! Ha-ah."

Naruto smirked as his body began to sweat from the intense pleasure of pounding the raven into the bed, _'Found it…'_ he thrusted faster and faster into Sasuke, growing harder each time a small sob of pleasure was torn from the young Uchiha's lips. His hand still on Sasuke's erection, he timed his strokes to match the beat of his thrusts into the raven.

"I-I'm co-" Sasuke huffed, his back arched off the bed as he came over the edge of oblivion, "Naruto!" White stars danced in his eyes as intense waves of unimaginable pleasure surged through him. He felt Naruto's thrusts become more desperate until, the blonde too, came with a shuddering gasp.

"Sasuke…"

Naruto's body shuddered as he released his own seed into the spent Uchiha. His body collapsed and as he fell back down to the bed, he rolled the two of them over so he wouldn't crush the raven, "Koi…" he whispered after he had caught a little of his breath. His fingers drew random pictures on the small of his back and Naruto kissed his forehead, "Are you alright?" he asked.

Sasuke's eyes opened and he moved his head and gave Naruto a kiss on the lips. Then he settled back down on his chest, the blonde still deep inside of him. He sighed as he closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep, "I love you..." he whispered.

Naruto smiled as he kissed the top of the raven's head, "And I love you."

**End Chapter Eleven**


	12. Inuzuka's Annoyance

**Chapter ****Twelve!! Yay!!**

The next morning, Naruto and Sasuke both woke up to the screeching of tires outside. There was a slamming of doors, the yelling of voices, the front door opening and the thundering of footsteps. Naruto groaned, pulled Sasuke closer to his chest, and grabbed the covers to pull it up over them. Shielding their naked bodies from any unwanted attention. Because there would be hell to pay if anybody _besides_ Naruto saw the raven's perfect body.

Sasuke yawned, snuggled closer to his boyfriend's warm body and started to drift back off to sleep until a loud pounding on the door made him jolt,

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!!" a voice yelled, "GET YOUR TAN ASS OUT HERE!!"

Sasuke relaxed and looked at the blonde, who had a ticked off look on his face,

"Fuck off Inuzuka." Naruto lazily replied, "I'm not in the mood."

"The hell you aren't!" the door handle shook, "Shika, will you please unlock the door?"

Shikamaru sighed, "I don't even _want_ to know what's on the other side of that door."

There was a dark laugh, "Maybe Naruto got the guts to bed Uchiha."

The blonde growled, "Keep the comments to _yourself_ Gaara!"

"C'mon." another voice said, "Let's go downstairs and wait for them. They can't stay in there all day…"

"Watch us…" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"They'll have to use the bathroom _sometime._"

The blonde froze. Goddamn Hyuuga was right. He groaned and closed his eyes before he stole a glance at the clock. 10:41 a.m. Still too early on a Sunday to even _think_ about getting up out of bed. He rubbed his temples but stopped when a wet tongue traced from his neck to the corner of his mouth. Thin fingers wrapped around his wrists and pulled his hands away from his head as a thin, slightly cooler body, moved and spread across Naruto's tan one. Sasuke's hot mouth attached to the blonde's and they stayed in that position for a while.

Finally the raven pulled back and smirked at the way Naruto's body flushed with desire, "Let's humor them for a while."

"Why?"

"Maybe they leave early…" he kissed his jaw, "Then we can get back to more…_important_ things."

"Che." Naruto grinned and followed orders. He slipped out of bed and threw on some shorts and a t-shirt while Sasuke did the same. They walked out of the room and downstairs to find the guys sitting in front of the television watching yet another movie, "I see you two have solved your problem?" indicating Neji and Kiba.

"What problem?" Kiba asked as he bit into a red Popsicle.

Neji, purple Popsicle in hand, turn to look at him, "What are you talking about?"

The yellow Popsicle in Gaara's hand was quickly melting so he ran his tongue up the side, "Care to tell us about it?"

"But…you…and Kiba…" Naruto was confused, "Your whole _argument_ last night-"

Shikamaru removed the green Popsicle from his mouth, "Naruto, are you sure _you_ weren't the one in the hospital?"

Hands on his hips, he replied, "Of course."

"Hn." Kiba mumbled around his frozen treat, "Grab a pop and sit down."

The blonde's eye twitched before he sighed.

Sasuke smiled and went into the kitchen to grab them a couple Popsicles as well. He came back out into the living room and the raven handed him an orange one, "Here."

Naruto took it, "Thanks, Koi."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Oh _puleese!_ Spare us the endearments!"

The blonde took the nearest pillow and whacked the dog lover upside the head with it, "And you can keep your comment to yourself too."

"Why you-" he growled and went to tackle the blonde but Iruka came down the hallway.

"Morning."

"Morning, Iruka." They all replied.

"Popsicles for breakfast?" he walked into the kitchen.

Sasuke followed, "Is Kakashi still here?"

"Yes, he's in the bedroom." Iruka grabbed a cup of coffee and turned to the raven, "I do hope that Naruto wasn't too rough with you last night…"

He blushed, "W-what a-are you t-talking a-about?"

Iruka gave him a bored and obvious look, "You two boys make more noise than us. We definitely heard you last night."

"S-sorry." He looked away ashamed.

"No need to worry." The man gave him a warm smile, "Boys will be boys I guess."

A voice rang in from the living room, "Sasuke? Where'd you go?"

Iruka laughed, "Seems you can't stay away from him too long…"

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded and went back into the other room, "Quit you yell--ing!" His voice pitched higher at the end when he was pulled over the back of the couch and into strong tan arms. He was lying on his back being cradled by the blonde. The raven smirked and his hand went up and brushed some blonde bangs from the front of his lover's faced, "What is your deal lately?"

Naruto rubbed against the hand cupping his cheek, "I don't want you out of my sight anymore."

"You don't have to worry…" he pouted, "I'm in the house. What could possibly go wrong?"

The phone rang.

"I've got it!" Iruka yelled and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"_Iruka! Is Naruto there?"_

"Hi. Just a minute," Iruka pulled the phone from his face and yelled into the living room, "Naruto! Phone!"

"Coming!" Naruto set Sasuke down, sprinted into the kitchen and took the phone from Iruka, "Yo!"

"_Hahaha…you're starting to sound like Kakashi."_

"Grandpa!" Naruto's eyes momentarily lit up, "Why are you calling me?" he asked in a small voice.

"_My brother's plane is landing in eight hours." Jiraiya explained, "He called in ahead to ask if he could see you before he hit the hotels."_

"Uncle's back?"

"_Yup."_

Naruto thought for a moment, "Um, so where and when are we going to meet him?"

"_6:30 at the Konoha Airport…" there was a slight pause, "You __**can**__ make it can't you?"_

"Oh no problem!" he quickly said, "I'd love to see him again."

"_Good. Your Grandma and I will meet you there."_

"M'kay. See you later."

"_Good-bye."_

Naruto hung up, "Iruka."

"Yes?" he had walked over to the table and picked up the morning paper. He sat down with his coffee and took a sip every now and then.

"Will you watch Sasuke tonight?" He asked, "I won't be gone long."

"Baby sit? An 18 year old?" Iruka scoffed at him, "I think he can take care of himself. Or better

yet…take him with you."

Naruto shook his head, "No. He's not ready to go back out into the public yet. Maybe Tuesday or Wednesday."

The older male sighed and put down his paper, "How long will you be gone?"

"A couple hours, at most." He waved and winked, "Thanks!"

"Wha--?" Iruka blinked, "Hey! I never agreed!" but the blonde had already walked out of the kitchen, _'Stupid teenager…'_

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha sat nervously on the couch across from the man who was best known as the devil himself. His body betrayed his nervousness as he shook and sweat like a pig. They man across form him sat with cool, demon eyes. Slit pupils like a snake, his purple eye shadow gave him a creep color combination with his pale skin. Pitch black hair spilled down and over his shoulders down to just above his bottom. The man sat cross legged and leaned against his own couch and Fugaku jumped when the man spoke,

"So it's there?" he was looking at the folder full of papers he had received from the alcoholic man.

"Y-y-yes…"

"Oh don't stutter with me. I'm not going to kill you," he sneered, _'Yet.'_

"S-s-sorry."

The demon man rolled his eyes, "Boy! Come here!"

Another figure stepped out from the shadows, "Yes?"

The scary man handed him the folder, "Discard it."

"Yes," the boy bowed and slipped back into the darkness, _'Father…'_

Fugaku's gazed shifted to every thing in the room, "W-were done r-rig—AHH!"

The man across from him had moved remarkably fast to tower over him and he hissed, "Wise up _Uchiha_. I can't believe a pitiful _rat_ like you has everything a man could want yet you're selling it away. Get out! I don't ever want to see you face again!"

"S-sir?" he squeaked.

"GET. OUT." He hissed again, "Or I might change my mind and _kill you._"

Fugaku scrambled out of the seat he was in and raced out of the door. He ran down the hallway and out the front door. The Uchiha male sprinted to his car, clumsily got in and sped out of the driveway.

"_Pathetic fool…"_

**(8:15 that same night)**

Naruto's foot tapped against the linoleum of the airport floor and he looked at his cell phone, for the hundredth time, to check the time. _"What the hell? His plane landed an hour and forty-five minutes ago! So where the hell is he?!" _The blonde waited another fifteen minutes before he walked back up to the information desk. He hand already talked with the lady at the desk four times and he was sure that she was getting tired of this just as he was.

"I-"

"Sir." The worker insisted, "I'm telling you there is no information about the man you are looking for!"

Naruto growled and stormed back to his seat. He whipped out his cell phone and speed dialed his grandfather, "Hey you old pervert."

"_What's with the attitude? Have you picked up your uncle yet?"_

"I've been waiting since 6:30 and he still isn't here!"

"_Eh? What are you talking about?"_

"His plane landed but he isn't, or rather, wasn't on it!" Naruto growled, "Can I go home now? It's going to take me a good hour to get home."

'_Wait…just wait." Jiraiya said, "I'll call his cell phone and see where he's at. Just sit tight."_

The line went dead.

Naruto snapped his phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He waited ten minutes before his cell rang again. He whipped his out and growled into it, "Well?"

"_Well what, dobe?"_

Naruto blinked, "Sasuke?"

"_Who else do you think it is? Didn't you look at the caller id?"_

'_Uh…hehehe,'_ Naruto coughed unceremoniously, "No."

"_Where are you?"_

"Waiting for Grandpa to call back. Uncle's plane landed but he wasn't on it." He explained, "I think that I'm just going to go home now."

"_Alright."_

"Anything else?" he asked.

"_No. Just be careful driving home…" Sasuke replied, "It's pouring down outside."_

"Really?" Naruto took a glance out of the window. And indeed, it was raining pretty hard, it's a wonder that he didn't notice earlier, "M'kay. See you in a bit Koi."

"_Later."_

Naruto hung up his phone and stuffed it back into his pocket. He stood up to leave and walked to the front of the building and out the front doors when his phone rang again. He growled and pulled out his cell phone. This time he did take the time to look at the caller id, "Uncle?"

"_Naruto! So good to hear your voice."_

"Where are you? I thought that I wa-"

"_Yes, about that." He apologized, "I caught an earlier flight and arrived here around two this afternoon. Your cousin came and picked me up. I'm sorry that I didn't call you."_

"What? Oh, no. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"_Well, I've been invited to dinner at your grandparents house tomorrow. Will you be there?"_

"Yes." He nodded even though his uncle couldn't see, "I'll be there."

"_Don't forget to bring that cute boyfriend you've written to me about."_

Naruto could tell his uncle was winking at him, "Sure. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"_Good-bye."_

"'Night."

Naruto ended the call then felt his phone vibrate again. He looked and saw that it was he grandfather calling. Oh, well. He'd call back later. Right now he wanted to get back to his cute Koi who was patiently waiting back at the house for him.

* * *

The blonde walked in to Iruka sitting on the couch folding laundry and watching the television. He put his keys in the silver bowl on the table next to the door and hung his jacket up in the closet. He grabbed a bite to eat before he walked back into the living room to talk with the older man, _"P.S. I Love You?" _he asked Iruka loudly, since it wasn't even out in the rental stores yet, Naruto concluded that he had bought it off one of the Paper-View channels, "Ir-"

"Shhh!" the older man hissed, "It's almost done."

Indeed it was. So Naruto sat down, breadstick in hand, and watched the end of the movie too. There was only five minutes left and while Iruka watched the end credits Naruto asked his question, "Are you and Kakashi ever going to get married?"

"What?" He stopped mid-motion, in the folding of a towel, "Where did _that _come from?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. Is Sasuke upstairs?"

"He's sleeping too." Iruka nodded, "After he got off the phone with you he said goodnight and went straight to bed."

"Hn." Naruto popped the last bite of bread into his mouth and walked away, "G'night."

"Goodnight."

* * *

'_Sasuke?'_ the blonde poked his head in the spare room. But he wasn't there, _'Where is he? Is he sleeping in my room?'_ Naruto walked back down the hallway down to his room. He opened the door and gasped. Sasuke was on his bed alright. But with nothing on but a flimsy orange sheet covering his body. The windows were closed but the shades were wide open as the moonlight shimmered through the window, illuminating the sexy pale body of his boyfriend, _'I'm so glad we sleep on the second floor…' _he mused as he walked over to the bedside.

He stripped himself of his wet clothes at looked at Sasuke again. The bandages still wrapped around his neck but blended in the shadows his chin casted over his neck. Naruto's gaze traveled downward further, his eyes drinking in the sight. Arms raised above his body, his left tucked in next to his face, the right reached up to grasp the bottom of the head board. A pale chest, taunt and firm, rose with each breath making the ravens small nipples jut up even further then sink back down. Cerulean eyes drifted down to Sasuke's hips, where the orange sheet just barely covered the raven's lower half, _'If this isn't a turn on…I don't know what is.'_ Naruto took a deep breath and crawled into bed with the Uchiha, wrapping his arms around the sleeping boy's frame and pulling him close.

Sasuke involuntarily shivered as his hot body made contact with a cold one. He sleepily opened his eyes, "N-nar…uto?" he asked dreamily. His response was someone nuzzling the back of his neck in the spot only Naruto knew was sensitive to him. He bit back a gasp when sharp teeth lazily grazed over his skin which melted him a little, "You're so cold." He turned around and wrapped his own arms around the blonde's waist to pull them closer. Then he stopped and looked up into lust clouded eyes, "And _hard…"_

Naruto growled, let his hands travel from the raven's back down to his butt and pulled him even closer. He softly groaned when their erections rubbed against one another. He did this a few more times until he felt Sasuke starting to move on his own, the raven's fingers digging into his back, "Sasuke…" he said heatedly before he dipped his head and took his mouth. His fingers massaged the raven's butt while, the raven moved against him and they battled for dominance. But this time, Sasuke was getting the upper hand so Naruto decided to change that as he bit the raven's tongue until he surrendered.

"Ouch." Sasuke tried to pull back but his tongue was caught between the blonde's teeth. His struggling ceased when Naruto began sucking on his tongue and continued to grind against him, "Mmm…Naru…"

The blonde smirked as the raven's thoughts were occupied by his movements so he could carry out the perverted plan in his head. He kept sucking and grinding, and at the same time, let his left hand fall between Sasuke's cheeks and poke around his entrance. The raven didn't notice so he thrusted a finger into the raven, searching for that hidden spot that would bring huge amounts of pleasure to his koi.

"Ah, ah…aah!" Sasuke's hips picked up paced as Naruto finger thrusted in and out of his hole, he screamed when Naruto's finger brushed against that spot inside him, "Mmm…yeah…don't hah…stop," his body twitched and convulsed when a second finger entered beside the first and mercilessly attacked his prostate, "NARUTO!"

Naruto placed his mouth fully over the raven's to muffle the cries. He slowed his actions considerably but didn't stop as he pulled his head back and whispered to him, "I love it that you're loud for me…be you need to be quieter since Iruka's still here." He kissed close to the raven's eye, "Alright?"

"You were ah…the one who…hah touched me." Sasuke hissed quietly and arched his back to the constant thrusts of Naruto's fingers across his prostate.

Now Naruto stopped. He pulled his fingers out smirked at Sasuke's whimper of loss. He sat up and grabbed something out of the drawer next to the bed before he bent down and whispered in his ear, "It's my fault eh? Then I'll have to do something about that won't I?"

Sasuke's eyes widened in horror when Naruto straddled him and proceeded to grab his wrists. His right arm was grabbed first and tied to the headboard above his head, "Wh-What are you doing?!" His left was bound and strapped as well as Naruto smirked and wrapped a gag around his mouth. Now only muffled sounds escaped the Uchiha as Naruto pinched one of his nipples between his fingers.

"Now…" Naruto whispered in his ear as his hand reached between them and rubbed a finger over the slit of the raven's cock, "Let's see what we can do about _this…"_

Sasuke had to suppress a shiver that ran down his spine as Naruto's mouth latched to his neck and his tan hand continued to brush over his hardened member, "Hnn." He whimpered as a hot trail of kisses slowly made its way down his body. His head was thrown back and his back arched as Naruto took his left nipple into his mouth and sucked, his teeth grazing every now and then.

He whimpered again as Naruto switched nipples and tugged on the right one. He relaxed when the blonde let go but took in a breath when he traveled lower. He groaned, but the sound was still muffled by the gag around his head, as Naruto gave short licks with his tongue at his waist. He felt his cock twitch as hot breath was breathed over it. And soon, a consuming heat engulfed him and Sasuke cried out at the intense feeling. Only Naruto could make him like this, and he loved it.

As Naruto sucked at the tip of his lover's erection, he stole a glance at the raven's face. His pale chest rising and falling rapidly, his cheeks flushed a deep red, his eyes rolled back into his head, and his teeth biting down hard on the gag that prevented his tortured screams. Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke's cock and pulled back, swiping his fingers across the precum that had already started to collect again, he took it, rubbed his fingers around then pushed them into Sasuke's entrance once again.

Bending his head back down, he deep throated the young Uchiha until the tip of him touched the back of his throat. Naruto's fingers quickly found that special spot and he mercilessly rubbed his prostate and his mouth made a swallowing motion, his teeth grazing the base of the erection. He felt Sasuke strain to contain himself…to not let the blonde win. But when Naruto pressed his fingers harder inside him, Sasuke came with the most erotic sound Naruto had ever heard. It was like a moan and a growl mixed in one. He cleaned up all traces of the raven's release, kissed the semi-limp tip of his erection, and moved back up his body.

Naruto kissed the raven's cheek and smiled, "That was good what it not?"

Sasuke just 'hmphed' and turned his head.

He tilted his head to the side and moved the fingers that were still inside the raven back and forth, "Are you done? Or do I need to finish you off completely?"

The look in Sasuke's eyes was all that he needed. Raw lust and love shone brightly in the raven's onyx eyes. Naruto was sure that if he could move his arms, he would've already switched their positions and impaled himself on the blonde. Naruto grabbed both of the raven's legs and moved then to rest over his shoulders as he pushed into him. The precum from him earlier was plenty to give enough lubrication to the raven as he thrusted in all the way to the hilt. He groaned and relished in the fact that Sasuke's body could still hold him so tightly and closely.

"God…" Naruto started slow, still basking in the wonder of his lover's body.

"Nr..o…" Sasuke groaned and tossed his head back.

"Sasuke?" he asked.

The raven bucked down and squeezed his legs together more and looked at the blonde, "ple..se…" he mumbled as he failed in tugging his arms free, "le…me…o…"

Still thrusting he bent over and untied his lover's gag, "Now wh-"

"Untie my hands!" Sasuke cried, "Please!"

Naruto was taken aback then he got over his shock and clumsily untied both of Sasuke's wrists. He moved to sit back up straight but Sasuke wrapped his hands around the blonde's neck trapping him, along with his legs, to his pale chest, "Koi?"

Sasuke groaned and arched his back, "Faster Naru…"

He gave in to desire and picked up his pace.

"Harder…please." Sasuke's head thrashed from side to side as he begged, "Don't—ah! Please, don't st-stop! Hah!"

'_Sasuke…'_ Naruto did his best to grant his lover's wishes and groaned at the new friction it caused him, "S-sasu…u-uke."

"More, ah! Please…yes more!" the raven matched Naruto thrusts for thrust, "Ha…almost ngh…there…" His climax came and shattered him into a million pieces. His arms fell to his sides and clutched the sheets beneath him as his back arched to give Naruto a new position to reach his release as well, "Naruto!"

"Sasuke!" Naruto came almost as hard as his boyfriend, filling said raven completely with his seed. He let Sasuke's legs fall down to the side as he collapsed, still inside the raven. God, that was the best time yet. He rolled them to the side and he pulled the drained raven close to his body again. Naruto kissed the corner of his mouth, still trying to drag precious oxygen into his body, "Are you…alright?"

Sasuke could only answer with a nod of his head as he snuggled closer to the blonde's chest. A few more minutes and they were both drifting back off to sleep, "Koi…" Sasuke slipped Naruto's endearment, "You're not…cold…anymore…" he mumbled before sleep once again took over his body.

"Nope." He nuzzled his hair before he too settled down for sleep. Too tired to worry about cleaning themselves up from their actions.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da!**

**To me? That was the best sex scene I've ever written before**

**It was HOT!!**

**Hehehe…let's me know what ya think alright?**

**Later.**


	13. Old Enemies, Unforgotten Memories

**Chapter 13**

Sasuke groaned as the light from the morning sun hit his face in his peaceful slumber. He rolled over to bury his face in to the warm, safe haven of his lover only to find that the sweet warmth was gone. He cracked and eye open to find that Naruto had been gone from the bed for quite some time seeing as how the blonde's side of the bed was cold. Sasuke sat up stretching and looked around to find his clothes. _'Thank god the door's shut…'_ He crawled out of bed and threw on a pair of boxers and an orange shirt, not caring as to whose it was.

He walked over to the door, wincing as his bottom hurt from the previous night's activities. He walked down the stairs to the kitchen but stopped when he heard Naruto and Iruka talking to one another,

"Do you think that he'll want to go with you?" Iruka asked.

"I don't know. I haven't asked him." Naruto replied.

"I think he should stay here for another day. Just in case."

"Once he wakes up I'll let him decide."

Iruka laughed, "I doubt that he'd going to be up after what you two did last night."

"Iruka!" Naruto hissed, "How is it that you can talk about other people but hate to talk about you and Kakashi?!"

"Simple." He stated, "We don't make as much noise as you."

Naruto smirked, "Then that means I'm doing a better job as Seme than _you._"

Iruka chocked on his coffee.

Naruto laughed, "Careful. I don't think hot coffee is going to feel good coming out your nose."

"Why you-"

Sasuke stepped from around the corner.

"Ah!" Iruka sat back and continued reading the paper, "Good morning Sasuke."

Hands on his hips, Sasuke wasn't fooled by the older man's cover-up since he had just heard the _entire_ conversation, "Cut the act."

Naruto scratched his temple and looked away as Iruka gave an apologetic smile, "Yes, you're right. Forgive me."

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked over to the blonde. He gave him a peck on his cheek, "Morning." He mumbled.

Naruto smiled, "Morning."

Sasuke pulled back, "Now where are you going today?"

He blinked, "Guess you heard all that didn't you…?"

"Yeah." He nodded.

"Well, my uncle's back in town. And we're invited over for dinner tonight at my grandparents

house, but…"

"But what?"

"I wasn't sure if you wanted to go." Naruto's hand came up and caressed the raven's cheek, "It's

up to you."

Sasuke saw the look in his lover's eyes and he smiled, "Sure."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not."

Naruto grinned and gave him another kiss, "Hungry?"

"Yes."

"What do you want?"

"Hmmm…" he though about this for a moment, "Iruka's pancakes."

* * *

Three hours later they were sitting in the middle of the living room of Naruto's grandparent's big two story mansion. The walls were a pale yellow with gold garnishing all around. French doors to the south that led onto a porch and down to the two acre garden. Family portraits were hung here and there, a particular one catching Sasuke's gaze. It was a picture of a much bigger family than the others consisted of. There was a tall blonde woman, Tsunade, a man with white hair, who must be the Grandfather, and Naruto around the age of six with a beautiful, young couple behind him.

But what stumped Sasuke was the fact that there was another young couple, and in front of them, stood a redheaded, _"Gaara?"_

"I see you know my other grandson…"

The raven spun around at the deep voice, "He's your grandson too?"

The old man laughed, "Yes." He pointed to the two young redheaded females in the picture, "My twin daughters. This one," the one on the left, "is Naruto's mother. And this other one," pointing to the right, "is Gaara's mother." He nodded to the two gentlemen, "The boy's father's, my wife and myself."

Sasuke was speechless. Why hadn't the dobe ever told him that?

"Name's Jiraiya." He held out his hand.

"S-Sasuke." The raven took his hand then bowed.

"Wha?" Jiraiya tried to pull him up, "Come on now. Don't be like that."

Naruto walked around the corner, "Hey you old pervert! What are you doing to my boyfriend?"

"Nothing brat." He sneered back, "Just introducing myself!"

"Sasuke," Naruto came up beside the raven and pulled him into his arms and whispered in his ear,

"Don't. You're family, so don't think of yourself as an Uchiha today…think of yourself as an Uzumaki."

He blushed, "Ok."

The doorbell rang.

"Can someone get that? My hands are full." A voice called from another room.

"Yes!" Jiraiya replied and went to the front door leaving Sasuke and Naruto in the living room, "Welcome home."

"Hey gramps." Gaara replied and walked into the house, Neji following.

"The others are in the living room, I've got to help Tsunade in the kitchen."

"You've got some explaining to do…" Sasuke whispered in the blonde's ear.

Gaara walked into the living room, "Naruto. You're early."

"Nah. You're late." He stood up.

"Impossible." Neji scoffed.

"Che." He nodded to Gaara and they knocked wrists together in their old way of greeting each other, "You just don't want to admit it."

"Can it." Neji sat down on the opposite couch of the raven, "Sasuke."

"Neji." He nodded back.

They all talked for a while until Tsunade came from the hallway. She smiled at the scene. Her little boys, all grown up with lovers of their own, "How're my brats?"

"Grandma…" Naruto rolled his eyes and smiled back. He got up and hugged her then stepped back while she gave a hug to Gaara too.

There was a loud crash and a sting of curses coming from the kitchen.

"Jiraiya?!" Tsunade bolted to the kitchen along with Naruto and Gaara.

"Grandpa? What happened?"

Jiraiya cursed again as he held his right hand, "Damn…" He had just taken out a dish that was to be served at dinner time. Since it came from the oven it was still outrageously hot, and the hot pad that he seemed to grab had a hole in it. Searing the palm of the white haired man's right hand.

"Darling," Tsunade walked over, grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him to the sink, running his burnt hand under cool water, "Don't move." She turned her head, "Will you two-"

"We're on it."

"Yes."

Gaara and Naruto already knew what to do. While Naruto tried to pick up the pieces of the shattered dish, Gaara went over to the closet to grab the broom and dustpan. While Tsunade tended to her husband and the boys cleaned up the small mess, the front door opened and two figures walked inside,

"Hello?"

"Welcome home!" Tsunade shouted, "Go into the living room and we'll meet you there is a second."

"Alright."

Then two newcomers walked down the hall to the living room to find two more boys. One, standing with his back to them looking at all the pictures and the other with his arms folded across his chest, eyes closed, "Neji-kun?"

He brunette on the couch snapped up. He stood and bowed, "Welcome, _Orochimaru-sama…"_

He laughed and waved the boy down, "Please, Neji-kun. You are family. There is no need for that."

"Father is ri-." A smaller figure stepped out from behind the taller man to address the Hyuuga but the other boy caught his attention first, _'Sasuke?!'_

"Kabuto-san!" Neji bowed once again then noticed his expression, "Is…something wrong?"

Kabuto completely ignored the brunette and stalked over to the raven, "_Sasuke?!"_

Sasuke was frozen stiff. What the hell was Orochimaru and Kabuto doing here?! He was afraid to turn around, to see if they were the clients of his father. The most brutal of all of his father's 'clients'. But when a hand was place on his shoulder and spun him around he had to keep from yelling in horror so he bit his tongue.

"Sasuke, why didn't you answer me?" Kabuto demanded. And he gave him a small shake when the raven still wouldn't say anything, "Sasuke!"

'_That boy…is going to ruin everything!' _Orochimaru fumed in his head.

"Sasuke!"

The raven had to think of something _fast_ or else they might let out what he was to them, "F-forgive m-me." He kept his eyes downcast, "I'm s-surprised to s-see y-you here…"

Kabuto smiled, "That's the boy I know."

'_What is wrong with him?'_ Neji wondered, _'Sasuke __**never**__ stuttered before…is it Kabuto and Orochimaru? What do they have to do with it?"_

"_It is a miracle! The gods have brought Sasuke to __**us!'**_Kabuto almost leapt with joy. He looked around before he grabbed Sasuke's wrist and tugged him along, "Come."

"B-but-"

"No buts!" Kabuto pulled him out into the hallway then up the stairs to the second level.

Neji stood dumbfounded, _'What the hell? What was that all about?'_

Orochimaru blinked and started a cheesy cover-up laugh, "Well, that was entertaining…" He turned to Neji, "So how have you been?"

"Well, thank you."

"Gaara still treating you like the world?" he sat down and crossed his legs.

"Yes." Neji blushed slightly, "And you?"

He sighed, "I've been better. All my work is cluttered together and I'm having trouble separating it."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"What? Oh, no no. Don't be." He smiled, "It's quite alright. The story of my life actually."

"What's the story of your life uncle?" Naruto came into the living room, followed by Gaara, "And welcome back." He gave him a hug.

"Same." Gaara gruffly replied.

"You're not one to speak much are you Gaara?" Orochimaru laughed.

"He talks all the time…" Naruto answered for him.

"Whatever." Gaara walked over to his brunette and gave him a kiss.

Neji blushed even harder, "Gaara…" he whispered harshly.

Naruto frowned, "Hey…where's my boyfriend?"

"Oh? You decided to bring him along?" Orochimaru asked.

"Yeah," the blonde looked around, "but-"

"Kabuto took him."

"What?" Naruto turned to Neji, "Why would Kabuto take him?"

The brunette shrugged, "Seem he knew Sasuke before all of this."

"Huh."

"Wait a minute." Orochimaru stood up, the color draining from his face a little, "Sasuke is your boyfriend? Sasuke _Uchiha_?"

"Yeah." Naruto answered.

"Oh my god…" his uncle whispered before a scream rang through the house.

"NARUTO!!"

* * *

"It's a miracle…that you're here…" Kabuto mumbled as he searched in room after room, looking for the right one, "Ah! Here we are!" Kabuto pulled him through a doorway that led into a purple room. He locked the door and threw the Uchiha on the bed.

"W-what?"

Kabuto's cute, innocent face turned harsh and cold, "Thought that you could give us the slip?

"No-"

"Quiet!" he stalked over to the raven. Advancing more every time he flinched to get away, "Don't run…let's have some fun."

"I don't want to."

The silver haired man purred, "Fun…just like before." He climbed on the bed, straddling the raven, and effectively pinning is hands above his head. One of his cold fingers traced a line down Sasuke's cheek and down his neck but stopped at the bandage, "So the old man wasn't lying? He hurt you pretty good didn't he?" He let his hand fall down Sasuke's side and then up under shirt.

"Hey! S-stop!" Sasuke thrashed and tried to get away.

"It's been close to a year since we've done this…" Kabuto whispered in his ear, "I wonder how _tight_ you've got-"

Sasuke had managed to get one on his arms free and he punched the older male across the face, giving him some time to wiggle out from underneath him. He ran to the door, panting and sweating. It couldn't be like this! He had a boyfriend who loved him! He was shaking so badly he could grasp the lock to turn it. He gasped when arms hugged around him and pulled him back towards the bed.

"Now, now. There's no use in running…this is destiny." Kabuto hissed as he slapped the raven across the face. Then he took the boy's face in his hands and forced a kiss on him.

Sasuke's hands came up and shoved at Kabuto's chest but he was too strong. He shivered when the older male once again placed his hands up his shirt, his mouth still attached. Only when Kabuto grabbed him through his shorts is when Sasuke really let lose. He clawed, leaving scratches here and there, and bucked to try and throw off his balance, "Get off…let me go!"

"No." Kabuto smirked, "I'm going to take you again. Just like before." He flipped the Uchiha boy over and proceeded to rip off his shirt. Once the shirt was removed, Kabuto ran his cold fingers up the raven's back then racked his nails down, leaving long, deep scratches.

"Gwah!!" Sasuke tied again to buck him off but it was no use. So he did the only other thing he could think of, "Help! Naruto!"

Kabuto grabbed the back of the raven's head by his hair and growled into his ear, "You think the blondie can save you from me? You're not his…your _mine!"_ He slammed his head back down and moved to take off Sasuke's pants.

"No stop! Naruto!" tears started falling down the raven's cheeks as he cried for the one person he has ever loved like this, "NARTUO!!"

* * *

Naruto and the rest of the house bolted up the stairs, "Sasuke?!" he stopped at the top of stairs. There were ten more rooms up here. Which one were they in?

"Kabuto's room." Orochimaru briskly walked past the blonde, down the left hallway.

Naruto followed, "How'd you know?"

"I have a lot…_a lot_ of explaining to do." He stopped outside of a door and went to turn the handle.

Locked.

"Kabuto! Open the door!" Orochimaru pounded on the door.

There was a groan from the other side, "I'm busy father…"

"Don't you _dare…_open this goddamn door now!"

"Go away!"

Naruto called to the door, "Sasuke? Are you in there Sasuke?"

There was whispering then a loud thunk, "Why yo-"

"Naruto!" came the raven's voice from the other side of the door, "Help me, please!"

Gaara came up between the blonde and their uncle, "Get back from the door Uchiha." He waited a heart beat before he lifted his right leg and kicked the door right next to the knob.

The door splintered backwards.

Gaara stepped back and allowed his cousin entrance, "Sasuke?" Naruto rushed into the room and found Sasuke sitting on the floor shaking. He walked over, bent down, and pulled his lover into his arms, "Koi…"

Sasuke just kept shaking as he laced his fingers with Naruto's and snuggled close.

The blonde stroked the raven's hair before he turned his head to look towards the middle of the room. Kabuto was on his knees crouched over and breathing heavily, his hands between his legs. His uncle came up and stood before him, "You fool!"

"B-but father…"

"Do not speak!" He hauled Kabuto up by his collar and threw him on the bed, "Stay in here until I come back to get you. I don't want to see you at all."

'_Uncle…?'_ Naruto wondered as the man glared at his son then turned softening eyes upon him and the raven. The blonde looked down. Sasuke was curled up in a ball, their fingers laced together, and the raven's head in the crook of his neck as he cried.

"Sasuke…" Orochimaru stopped a few feet in front of them.

The raven tensed and buried closer to the blonde.

The older man sighed, "Forgive me. I never knew it would have been like this-"

"Bullshit father," Kabuto spat, "you knew the day Fugaku handed you his file!"

Orochimaru hissed in a very deadly way, "I have explaining to do, I realize that. So do you. And another word out of your mouth and I'll personally rip out your tongue!"

Kabuto immediately shut his mouth and looked away.

"Come on honey," Tsunade came into the room and tried to persuade her grandson and his lover out the door, "Let's go down and settle this. Then we'll all sit down for dinner."

"Right." Naruto nodded and moved to stand up. But Sasuke was still too shaky to walk on his own so the blonde carried him downstairs bridal style. They walked into the living room and sat down. Naruto still cradling Sasuke to his chest, was sitting on one of the couches and was joined by Gaara and Neji. Tsunade and Jiraiya sat in the loveseat diagonally from them and Orochimaru sat in the chair next to them. Making them all be seated in a circular pattern around the glass coffee table in the middle.

Everyone took a moment until they spoke, "So what's this about brother?"

"My…_profession_…isn't quite what it seems."

"So you're _not_ a business owner?" Tsunade asked.

"No I am. That's part of it anywa-"

"What the hell does it have to do with Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"Calm down." Neji leaned over and pinched him, "He's explaining it if you'll be quiet!"

Orochimaru continued, "Anyway, I have a side job. I run a very…_sexual_ place."

"Club of some sort?" Gaara asked in his monotone voice.

"Y-yes. And no." he took a deep breath, "It's a club, with the usual bar, tables, dancing…but it also comes with, if someone wants to pay for it, a room."

"What's this 'room' for?" Jiraiya asked.

"Sex." Orochimaru said, "If there is a customer willing to pay, he or she can rent any one of my rooms in the club for a couple of hours."

Gaara asked calmly, "Still, uncle…what does Sasuke have to do with it?"

"His father brought him to my club a year ago. My age limit is strictly eighteen and older."

"Sasuke would've been seventeen."

"Yes. And I was away on a business meeting trip in the United States. So to run it, I left Kabuto in charge. A fatal mistake I wish I could take back." He sighed, "Fugaku Uchiha had stopped by without my knowledge and persuaded my son to take Sasuke back into one of the rooms. Sasuke was left bound and naked on a bed for twelve hours, being sold to anyone who wanted a piece. Seventy-five percent to Fugaku…and the other twenty-five to Kabuto."

"He sold his own son?!" Tsunade gasped.

"Yes. And Fugaku came to me the other night as well. While I was at another business meeting in Suna. It was by pure chance. He handed me a folder and told me what he wanted done."

'_Suna?' _Gaara's mind registered on that one word.

"Fugaku wanted me to kidnap Sasuke and break him down. And once broken, I was to return him back to his father." Orochimaru looked at Naruto square in the eye, "I took the file filled with Sasuke's information about his fears. And told Kabuto to destroy it. It seems that he disregarded my orders and kept the file."

Everyone was silent.

"And so…I apologize Naruto." He nodded to the raven in his arms, "And my deepest apologies to you as well Sasuke. If there's anything I can do to make it up…please let me know."

The blonde looked down to the raven, _'He's asleep?'_

Gaara spoke up, "Uncle, you own a club? And the required age is eighteen?"

"Yes."

"Need any extra help?" he asked.

"Depends…" he eyed his great nephew cautiously, "What can you do?"

Neji smiled, "He's a great bodyguard."

"Funny." He growled at his boyfriend, "I'm good with music. A DJ if you will."

Orochimaru looked thoughtful, "I'll consider it." Then he turned to his brother and sister-in-law, "Dinner?"

"Oh yes. It's all ready."

* * *

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked fifteen minutes after they had left his grandparents house. They had driven Sasuke's Ferrari because it would be late and they both had school tomorrow.

"Still…surprised." The raven replied.

"About Uncle Orochi?"

He nodded, "Yeah."

Naruto's grip on his left hand tightened its hold on the steering wheel and his right tightened on the shifter. He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding until Sasuke reached over and took his hand into his own. He pulled in to the driveway and turned off the car. Then his head went down and he rested his forehead against the top of the steering wheel. He shook as silent tears fell from his clear blue eyes, "I'm so sorry." His eyes remained closed as he apologized again and again, "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke lightly smiled and tugged on his hand, "Let's go. Get out of the car." He let go of the blonde's hand and got out of the car himself. He shut his door and rolled his eyes when his boyfriend still sat inside. He opened the driver's side door, reached in and unbuckled the blonde and tugged harder on his arm, "Come on, Naruto. I want to go inside."

He sighed and followed like a child in trouble. They walked inside the house, put their jacket in the closet and kicked off their shoes. Sasuke then proceeded to drag the reluctant blonde up the stairs and into his bedroom. The raven prompted the blonde to sit on the edge of the bed, and he was happy, when he followed instructions. He crawled on the bed and around to Naruto's back. He sat on his knees and put his hands on the blonde's shoulders and started kneading them.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Relieving your tension…" the raven frowned when the blonde let out an even deeper sigh. So he decided to end his sulking in a hot, sexual way. He let his hands drop to the bottom of the blonde's orange shirt, grabbed it, and pulled it over and off of his tanned body. The raven placed his hands back on the blonde with feather light touches, using mostly his thumbs to relax him. Sasuke let his hands travel down further every minute or so, making sure he had touched every part of the blonde's back.

"Sasuke…" Naruto breathed.

"Hm?" He moved and placed his chin on a tan shoulder.

"Stop."

The raven moved up and placed his chin on a tan shoulder, "Why? The tension in you back's all gone."

The blonde grumbled, "It relocated."

"Where?" Sasuke was confused.

Naruto grabbed his hand and placed it directly over the growing erection in his pants.

"Oh." Sasuke muttered as he blushed. He stopped the massage and instead grabbed the blonde's head, making him tilt it backwards as he stood up on his knees. The raven brought his head down and sealed their lips together. His hands still tangled in the blonde's hair, felt as Naruto moved his own arms up and around the back of his neck, pulling him closer. Sasuke started to moan as the hands in his hair tightened but stopped in mid-kiss and the door busted open,

"He—AHH! Ew gross!"

"What's your problem—oh...wow."

"Will you two hurry up?" a voice called from downstairs.

Kiba, as red as a tomato yelled some more, "Will you stop sucking his face off for one minute?!"

"Why?" Naruto asked in between kisses against the raven's lips, "You. Do. It. All. The. Time."

"But-"

Sasuke reluctantly pulled back, "You're just jealous you can't be making out right now."

"That too-Gwah! That's beside the point!" Kiba threw up his hands, "Hurry up and come downstairs!"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru who watched the brunette walked back down the stairs. Shikamaru looked back to the blonde and shrugged, "What a dra-"

"Don't even _start_ Shika!" Kiba yelled.

Again the lazy boy shrugged, then hands in his pockets, followed,_ 'Troublesome…'_

"Lazy…no good for nothing…Inuzuka…" Naruto grumbled as he pulled Sasuke back down and crushed their lips together. But pulled back all too soon, "He always enters at the wrong time…"

Sasuke laughed as he pulled his boyfriend out of the room and downstairs, "You and you're guys…"

"We're you're 'guys' too Uchiha." Neji reminded him, "We're all family."

The raven blushed and bit his lip, "Right…how could I forget?"

"What are you doing here? Iruka's finally gone for a business trip and I have things I want to do!"

"Or a certain _Uchiha_ rather…" Gaara bluntly put it.

"That too!" whined the blonde.

Sasuke blushed even harder and punched his arm, "Dobe! Don't say that!"

"Shut up teme," He turned his attention back to the four losers in his house, "What do you want?"

"We wanted to know what you two were doing this weekend…" Shikamaru said.

"This weekend?" the blonde blinked, "Why can't you ask me that…like… Thursday or something? I don't know what the hell I'm going to be doing!"

"Uchiha." Gaara said.

"You say one more word Sabaku and you're _dead!_" Naruto threatened.

Sasuke picked up the conversation, "Why?"

Kiba grinned, "We want to hit the carnival that's coming this Saturday."

"Carnival?"

"Yeah."

"Hn." Sasuke mumbled, "Never been to a carnival bef-"

"WHAT?!" Five voices yelled so loud and high, all the glass in the house could've shattered.

Sasuke covered his ears, "Stop yelling!"

"You've _never_ been to a carnival before?" Shikamaru asked.

"No."

"Naruto…" Gaara said, "You're boyfriend is too sheltered. Take him out once and a while."

"It's not my fault…" the blonde sank down in the chair closest to him and sulked, "I didn't know…"

Sasuke smiled and sat down on Naruto's lap, "Because I never told you."

"Then it's settled!" Kiba finalized, "It's a triple date at the carnival this weekend."

* * *

**NOTE—I think that there is only going to be a few more chapters. Why? My mind can't be creative like those other people who make up 20+ chapter stories…I just hope I can entertain you for a little bit…hahaha**

**Later.**


End file.
